Paternidad Al Estilo Vongola
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Tsunayoshi era el Décimo, Vongola había regresado a sus orígenes y sus Guardianes y Aliados ahora podían respirar en paz. Todo parecía ir viento en popa y ellos pensaban que lo más difícil había pasado. Hasta que tuvieron hijos y los ya no tan pequeños monstruos llegaron a la fase mortal que aterra a los adultos desde tiempos inmemorables: la adolescencia.
1. Padres metiches

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Tsunayoshi era el Décimo, Vongola había regresado a sus orígenes y sus Guardianes y Aliados ahora podían respirar en paz. Ellos pensaban que lo más difícil había pasado, hasta que tuvieron hijos y los pequeños monstruos se llegaron a la fase mortal que aterra a los adultos desde tiempos inmemorables: la adolescencia.

…

_**Capitolo I**_

_Genitori ficcanaso― Padres metiches._

…

Se encontraban en un barrio donde la iluminación era pobre y las calles estaban prácticamente desérticas, pero a cambio se escuchaba el retumbar de la música en una casa ubicada varias cuadras adelante, donde miles de chicos ―y no tan chicos― ingresaban, paseaban o salían. Una fiesta loca de adolescentes, sin duda. ¿Qué tenía eso de anormal? Nada. Lo único anormal en la escena eran ellos, quienes parecían unos lunáticos a punto de asaltar un Casino de Las Vegas, a la espera de la oportunidad de robar el millón de dólares desde la _incomodidad_ de un vehículo blindado con vidrios polarizados y lo último en sistemas de espionaje instalado.

Y es aquí cuando se preguntaba: ¿Por qué mierdas siempre terminaba arrastrada a esas situaciones tan ilógicas?

Por un instante, el brillo delator de dos anillos ubicados en su diestra atrajo completamente su atención.

Oh, claro. Ya recordaba por qué.

Aun así, todo tenía un límite, y hace mucho que su tolerancia para con este tipo de situaciones fue rebasado. Esta vez pondría un alto.

―Nada como espiar a tu hija desde una furgoneta un viernes por la noche ―comentó de forma sarcástica, esperando que sus palabras atrajeran, al menos, la atención auditiva de su acompañante, quien estaba más que concentrado en una pequeña pantalla que le permitía observar lo mismo que se reflejaba en la lente de la cámara que portaba el pequeño robot espía enviado hace media hora a la casa donde se originaba todo el bullicio.

Tenían que hacerlo a la _antigua_ pues su hija era buena identificando ilusiones, aún si eran de su padre.

―¿Estás intentando ser graciosa? ―_bingo_―. Porque te diré que no tienes madera de comediante, querida.

La mujer giró los ojos, tensando los labios para no responderle de mala manera. Los años le habían convertido en una mujer con mucho carácter, y había aprendido a lidiar con tipos como él, pero no le convenía volverse una figura castradora. Ese era el Plan B.

―Estoy intentando hacerte ver que esto es _desquiciado_ ―espetó―. Y que eres un idiota ―masculló a sabiendas de que lo último era verdad. Lo quisiera o no.

―¿Sí? ―el hombre por primera vez giró a verla, sonriendo de esa forma característica suya―. No estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Nagi.

La mujer se dejó caer en el asiento, derrotada. A veces se preguntaba por qué le profesaba una admiración inconmensurable al saco de testosterona que acaparaba el oxígeno del vehículo en ese instante.

―Sigues siendo un idiota, Mukuro.

Existía gente que haría cualquier cosa por amor. Sinceramente, nadie se esperaba que Rokudo Mukuro, de toda la gente y ex-convictos redimidos que plagaban el planeta, fuera una de esas personas. Resultó ser una sorpresa para todos. Para Chrome más que nadie, pues durante largo tiempo dudó que el hombre pudiese _amar_ algo, hasta que un día y sin aviso el desgraciado le propuso matrimonio.

¿Por qué aceptó? Oh, claro. Porque lo amaba. Por más actitud de niño que tuviera ―y tiene― en los momentos menos oportunos.

―¿Hay alguna forma de convencerte de que dejemos esto antes de que sea tarde? ―insistió―. Ya sabes, antes de que nuestra hija nos descubra y nos odie por lo que le resta de pubertad ―añadió con la esperanza de hacer recapacitar a su _frutal _marido.

―Déjame pensar… ―Mukuro contestó casi inmediatamente―, no.

―¡Ya no es una niña! ―oh, genial. Se maldijo internamente por usar una frase cliché cuando Mukuro estaba en crisis paternal. Era la peor de las combinaciones posibles, ahora el ilusionista entraría en su modo «Reina del Drama».

―¡Mira donde estamos! ¡¿Y quieres que me tranquilice?!

Lo odiaba pero, la dama de la niebla le concedía la razón únicamente en ese aspecto. _«Romántico»_ sería la última palabra que ella usaría para describir ese lugar. Y claramente ocuparía el primer puesto su lista de sitios al que no dejaría asistir a su _bebé_, pero se supone que ellos _no sabían_ dónde se encontraba su niña. Después de todo, ésta les hizo jurar que no la seguirían en su primera cita. Más específicamente engañó a su padre, sus tíos, y todo subordinado de confianza al cual no pudiera lavarle la cabeza, a firmar un documento cuyo incumplimiento resultaría en algo tan temible y abominable que de inmediato les hizo quedarse _bonitos y gorditos_. Sus amigos sabían que el vástago de los ilusionistas de verdad los metería en aprietos como se atrevieran a arruinarle la noche.

Pero he aquí dos personas (una de ellas obligada) prácticamente condenado al horror a todos sus amigos, con el fin de averiguar lo que sea que su _principessa_ estaba haciendo con un… muchacho, en una fiesta de adolescentes locos. Aunque Mukuro tenía teorías, y ninguna le agradaba en lo más mínimo. El tridente brillando peligrosamente en la parte de atrás del auto lo demostraba.

―¡Por un demonio! ¡La educaste para que pueda arrancarle el ojo al chico con su propio dedo! ¿Qué más quieres como prueba de que se puede cuidar sola, al menos para esto? ―su esposo estaba siendo irracional. Bueno, su esposo _siempre_ era irracional. Pero en esta ocasión estaba pasándose de la raya.

Chrome estaba preocupada, sí, pero sabía que no podían atar a su niña como si la hubieran criado en oriente; su bebé no era una niña japonesa, aunque tuviera ascendencia nipona y una madre que alguna vez fue una damita tímida. ¡Era la hija de los Guardianes de la Niebla Vongola! Nacida y criada en Sicilia. Por donde quiera que lo vieran era un campo minado, y ser padres primerizos no ayudaba mucho a sus nervios que digamos. Pero si de algo sabía Nagi, es de malos padres, y en ese momento ellos estaban cometiendo un error digno de un mal progenitor.

Bueno, _Mukuro _estaba equivocado.

¿Es que acaso no podían soltarle un poco la correa a su vástago?

―¡Podrían hacerle daño! ¡O peor! ¡Besarla! ¡O algo peor que eso! ―el hombre que estaba finalizando los treinta comenzó a hiperventilar ante la visión de la niña de sus ojos siendo manoseada.

Al parecer, no.

―¡Ni siquiera estabas escuchando lo que dije recién! ―refutó histérica.

―Apártate Nagi ―siseó el de ojos heterocromaticos al ver como su esposa, habiéndole leído el pensamiento, se interpuso entre él y su tridente―. Iré por ella.

―¡No lo harás!

―Kufufu.

―¡Rokudo Mukuro!

―¡Si ya terminaron de gritarse ―una voz más que conocida les interrumpió, frenando la discusión entre adultos y al mismo tiempo helándoles la sangre de forma indescriptible―, les pediría _amablemente_ que abran el seguro de la puerta trasera y me lleven a casa!

Ambos padres giraron lentamente. Ahí, frente a la camioneta, se encontraban aquello que más amaban en el mundo… hecho una furia. Rokudo Ruriko no se veía en lo absoluto feliz. Su expresión facial era una mezcla entre decepción, ira y sollozos contenidos.

Obedecieron.

Sin pena ni gloria, la adolescente de tan solamente dieciséis años y exótico cabello índigo como el de su padre, subió a la parte trasera de la furgoneta ―cerrando de un portazo― y se sentó en uno de los asientos dispuestos frente a los monitores que ocupaban toda la parte posterior del vehículo.

―¿Qué sucedió con la fiesta? ―Mukuro no pudo resistirse a gozar su momento de superioridad mientras arrancaban de vuelta a la mansión. Aunque le doliera ver el semblante abatido de su _principessa,_ no pudo resistirse a regodearse ante su esposa de que su intuición paterna fuera más confiable que la de ella.

―Terminó cuando golpeé en la cara al anfitrión y lo arrojé por la ventana del segundo piso,_ Otōsan_.

Ahora fue Chrome quien miró al ilusionista con una expresión de _«te lo dije, amore.»_

―Me habría gustado ver eso ―contestó él con cinismo, negándose aceptar la derrota―. Lastimosamente, estaba ocupado discutiendo con tu madre.

―Ni te molestes ―la adolescente sacó algo del interior de su chaqueta y lo arrojó a la parte delantera―, ya había destruido al robot antes de que pudiese grabarlo.

El mini mosca versión espía estaba completamente arruinado, al punto en que Spanner seguramente le haría un funeral vikingo de lo inservible que estaba actualmente.

―Saben que están arruinados por esto, ¿verdad? ―inquirió Ruriko como quien no quiere la cosa.

Chrome ya se anticipaba un aneurisma tras tener que lidiar con su hija y esposo esta noche, y mañana con la ira de su jefe y todos sus amigos. Porque estaba segura de que su jefe no se iba a quedar callado, ya que gracias a Mukuro _todos_ estaban condenados.

―Lo sabemos cariño ―contestó la fémina, sonriendo artificialmente.

―Y que no van a poder hacer nada para que no cumpla con mi amenaza, ¿correcto? ―siguió la jovencita, recalcando que los tenía justo donde los quería.

―Lo sabemos cariño ―ahora fue el turno de Mukuro para sonreír, sin ningún deje de burla en esta ocasión.

―Bien, solamente quería aclarar eso ―oh, sí. Los adultos sabían a dónde estaba yendo el asunto. Y no les gustaba, nada―. Bendito el día en que _zio Reborn_ me regaló un vale por cualquier favor que necesitara de él.

…

_**¿Continuará?**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Heme aquí con un capricho mío. ¿Qué se supone es esto? Veamos, es como dice el título: "Paternidad Al Estilo Vongola". O sea, nuestros personajes favoritos viviendo la vida de familia… pobrecitos. Aunque estará enfocado más que nada en los Guardianes de la Décima Generación y sus vástagos, especialmente en estos últimos.**

**Quiero aclarar que, más que nada, es un fic donde interactúan OCs y personajes principales por igual en una temática familiar. ¿Habrá Onceava Generación? Sí, pero será poco convencional, loca, y sin mucho sentido. Como todo lo que hago. **

**¿Quieren aportar un OC? Envíenme entonces un MP o en su defecto díganme en un review que les interesa participar. Serán 10 cupos para los vastagos (Los Guardianes, Tsuna, Dino, Xanxus y Enma). Yo les enviaré la ficha por Mensaje Privado. Y no, no acepto que me envíen una ficha antes de que les mande el formulario o que me pongan la ficha en un review (me gusta sorprender a los lectores y hay quienes leen los reviews, así que eso mata por completo la sorpresa ¿Entienden?)**

**Y eso sería todo por ahora. Nos vemos. :P**


	2. Viernes por la noche

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Tsunayoshi era el Décimo, Vongola había regresado a sus orígenes y sus Guardianes y Aliados ahora podían respirar en paz. Ellos pensaban que lo más difícil había pasado, hasta que tuvieron hijos y los pequeños monstruos se llegaron a la fase mortal que aterra a los adultos desde tiempos inmemorables: la adolescencia.

…

_**Capitolo II**_

_Venerdì notte― __Viernes por la noche__._

…

La Mansión Vongola abrió sus portones con velocidad y eficacia, permitiendo el acceso a la furgoneta donde se encontraba el trío de la niebla. La propiedad se encontraba rodeada por un enorme muro y hermosas áreas verdes, a modo de fortaleza, con el fin de preservar la intimidad y mantener segura a la_ famiglia;_ en total había unos cuatro muros que rodeaban la estructura principal, los cuales Tsunayoshi mandó a construir apenas se trasladaron a Italia. La única forma de acceder rápidamente era el camino principal, cuyas rejas forjadas de hierro negro no se abrirían a menos que se emitiera la orden.

El vehículo rodó por el camino adoquinado que conducía en línea recta hacia la entrada principal, bordeando una fuente frente a las escaleras de acceso al edificio. Ahí se encontraban todos los Guardianes de la Décima Generación restantes (a excepción de Hibari) junto a su jefe, esperándoles con expresiones serias en sus rostros.

La Mansión Vongola, construida en piedra, gozaba de un estilo medieval con hermosas puertas y ventanales de vidrio repartido delicadamente trabajados, sumado a tejados terracota, propios de un castillo de lujo y con miles de detalles, tanto en molduras como en muros y corredores. Una vista demasiado impactante, pero a la que tras veinte años viviendo ahí eventualmente se habían acostumbrado.

Ruriko fue la primera en bajar del automóvil, cerrando las puertas dobles de la furgoneta para luego precipitarse hacia la entrada de la casa.

―¡No me hablen! ―exigió antes de que cualquiera de sus tíos dijese algo, abriéndose paso entre los hombres con rapidez.

―Yo iré a calmarla ―se ofreció Yamamoto, obteniendo como respuesta un cabeceo afirmativo de su jefe. Partió entonces a un paso más calmado para darle tiempo a la joven, lo mejor era tratarla cuando se encontrara tranquila.

―Ahora sí que la liaron ―Lambo yacía recargado en una de las columnas de la entrada mientras el resto se dedicaba a mirar con reproche o fastidio (Gokudera) a los recién llegados Guardianes de la Niebla.

―A mí no me metan en eso ―Chrome se lavó las manos, alzándolas en señal de derrota mientras se explicaba―: intenté detenerlo y no funcionó. Mi único crimen fue quedarme en el auto, cuando pude golpearlo con una pala y enterrarlo en algún jardín.

―¡Chrome! ―chilló el ilusionista, la aludida en su semblante no mostraba ni una pizca de arrepentimiento por lo dicho.

Con una dulce expresión ella contestó:

―Te pasaste de imbécil y lo sabes, _amore._

―Ella tiene razón, Mukuro. No te sorprenda que Ruri te odie por esto ―intervino Tsunayoshi―. Ahora, ¿por qué no hablamos sobre el castigo que te ganaste? ―sonrió, prometiendo dolor y sufrimiento para el ex convicto―, porque si no recuerdo mal todos prometimos no arruinarle la noche a mi sobrina para evitar su venganza. Y ahora, gracias a ti, estamos condenados.

―Oh, vamos ―el Guardián del Rayo dijo despreocupadamente―. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pedir como compensación?

Silencio. ¡Oh, dulce silencio pensativo! Las posibilidades en las mentes adultas eran tantas, que no sabían por dónde empezar.

―No deberías tomártelo a juego Lambo ―Ryohei estaba serio como pocas veces―, recuerda que Reborn-sensei la está ayudando al extremo.

Y las palabras de Sasagawa solamente lograron empeorar el panorama.

―De acuerdo, creo que acabo de tener un escalofrío…

Y bien justificado. ¿Quién no le temía a Reborn, de todas formas? El hombre de por sí era el genio del mal, el más sádico entre los sádicos, cuyas especialidades eran humillar, manipular y hacerle la vida cuadritos a su estudiante. Aliarse con ese sujeto era beneficioso en todo sentido. Y no es como si Ruriko no fuera un genio del mal por su cuenta, pues algo había sacado de su padre aparte del color de cabello extravagante.

En resumen: juntar a ambos en el mismo bando y con un objetivo en común, prometía generarles un aneurisma a todos ellos.

―Décimo ―Hayato finalmente habló―, propongo que suspendamos a la piña de sus labores como Guardián por tiempo indefinido.

Las palabras de Gokudera le cayeron como balde de agua fría al ilusionista. Ser despojado de sus deberes como Guardián significaba que no podría salir de misión, que cualquier destrucción de la propiedad no estaría justificada y que prácticamente perdería toda su inmunidad. Básicamente, era como una jubilación en la que debía estar atrapado en la mansión las veinticuatro horas del día sin nada que hacer.

Pero el peli plata no había terminado:

―A excepción de ayudarlo con el papeleo.

¡No! ¡Eso sí que no! Mukuro abrió los ojos como platos, aterrado. ¡Todo menos papeleo! ¡Él no hacía papeleo, solamente lo generaba!

―Que malvado, Estupidera ―incluso Lambo le temía al papeleo a los veinticinco años. Después de todo, eran más que conocidos los ataques de locura que le daban a Sawada Tsunayoshi cada quincena y final de mes. No era algo bonito de ver y al final el castaño terminaba con más documentos que firmar.

―¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, cabeza de pulpo? ―Sasagawa tenía una mejor idea― ¡Yo digo que Mukuro debe limpiar al extremo los baños, por seis meses!

―Con un mandil rosa ―sugirió la esposa del mencionado.

Tsunayoshi asintió, consintiendo tales posibilidades. La verdad es que no era mala idea, sinceramente pagaría mucho por ver a Rokudo Mukuro siendo humillado de tal forma, pero estaba seguro de que sus amigos podrían ser más creativos que eso. Aunque no negaría que Hayato era un genio. El papeleo era incluso peor que la tortura china.

―Suena bien pero, ¿por qué no le preguntamos a Hibari? Seguro que él también querrá participar en esto ―a fin de cuentas el Guardián de la Nube era el enemigo acérrimo del ilusionista.

―Kufufu, no pueden estar hablando en serio ―Mukuro intentó parecer despreocupado, cuando en realidad estaba terriblemente perturbado. Si lo propuesto anteriormente por sus colegas era horrible, estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa propuesta por su jurado némesis sería peor.

―¿Qué opinan de enviarlo a la Base en Ucrania? ―sugirió Lambo.

―¡Eso sería darle vacaciones extremas!

―Chicos… sé que se divierten, y no quiero aguarles la fiesta, pero tampoco quiero quedarme viuda, ¿comprenden? ―intervino la japonesa.

―Te apoyaremos en la crianza de tus hijos, si es lo que te preocupa.

La mujer les dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

―Apenas y pueden con los suyos, algunos ni siquiera eso ¿Y quieren ayudarme? _¿En serio? _―golpe bajo por parte de Chrome.

Entre gruñidos, bromas, propuestas sádicas y un risueño Tsunayoshi, quien gozaba de las ocurrentes ideas de sus Guardianes; la Décima Generación entró a la Mansión, dejando atrás a un Mukuro patidifuso e ignorado.

…

Yamamoto ingresó a la cocina con ese aire despreocupado que lo caracterizaba cuando no estaba en su _modo sicario_. Le había dado quince minutos de privacidad a la muchacha de cabello índigo, así que seguramente ya estaría tranquila y a punto de engullir algún menjunje hecho por sí misma o algún dulce sacado de la reserva privada del mayor de los Bovino. La conocía muy bien. Siempre se le había dado fácilmente tratar a las mujeres y las hijas de sus amigos no eran la excepción, Takeshi podía decir con toda seguridad que era el tío favorito de la Undécima Generación y burlarse de los demás Guardianes, quienes se ponían celosos por eso.

―¿Quieres hablar? ―preguntó apenas la visualizó.

La imagen frente a él era justo como se esperaba, o al menos se aproximaba bastante: Ruriko de pie frente al mesón, a punto de probar un helado napolitano.

―¿Por qué siempre llegas cuando estoy comiendo? ―contestó con la pregunta con otra, invitándolo con un suave movimiento de cabeza para que se acercara―. Hay sabor Nutella detrás de los empaques de tocino ―le susurró con diversión.

―Sería una pena que alguien… ¡lo tomara! ―rió el Guardián de la Lluvia mientras procedía a hurtar el postre congelado de la nevera―. Entonces, ¿qué tal la cita? ―inquirió mientras buscaba una cuchara en la gaveta de los cubiertos.

Ruriko enarcó una ceja.

―Creo que ya deberías tener una idea si esperaste quince minutos detrás de la puerta a que dejara de maldecir en japonés.

Yamamoto por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

―_Touché_ ―musitó mientras se recostaba de espaldas contra el mesón, abriendo el envase de helado pero con los sentidos atentos hacia su 'sobrina'―. La buena noticia es que no le diré a nadie.

La peli azul asintió quedamente. Por supuesto que sabía que su tío no diría nada, él era su confidente después de todo; podía decirle cualquier cosa y sus padres jamás se enterarían, al menos no por la boca de Yamamoto Takeshi. Nadie sabía por qué, pero a él le gustaba mucho escuchar a sus sobrinos e incluso les contaba anécdotas vergonzosas de sus padres que al final los hacían sentir mejor si se encontraban decaídos.

Compartieron un silencio cómplice mientras cada uno empezaba a disfrutar de su postre. Yamamoto esperó pacientemente, a sabiendas de que ella sería la que quebrantaría el silencio. Desde hace diez años aprendió que a Ruri debía darle su espacio, pues Mukuro la asfixiaba a niveles inimaginables intentando ganarse su cariño total, lo que a su vez la ahuyentaba y la hacía algo recia a las muestras de afecto.

―No puedo creer que me hicieran esto.

Takeshi detuvo una porción de helado a centímetros de su boca.

―¿En serio? ―ahora fue el turno del mayor para alzar una ceja, con escepticismo―. Pues yo estoy seguro de que habrás apostado con Yokubo y Elena, conoces a Mukuro demasiado bien.

―Déjame ser dramática _zio _―obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta―_._ Sabes que me gusta exagerar, es de familia ―y lo apuntó con la cuchara como si fuera un señalador laser, casi parecía estar diciendo: «oh sí, hablo de Vongola en general.»

Y él le hizo saber lo que pensaba.

―Presiento que lo dices con doble sentido ―dijo, sacando una risa de su pequeña acompañante―. Solamente asegúrate de no hacernos sufrir mucho con tu castigo, pequeña. Todos han de estar paranoicos en este momento.

―Oh, vamos. No voy a pedirles nada anormal ―declaró muy despreocupada.

―Piensa como un padre ―le sugirió su acompañante, logrando sacar a la adolescente una mueca extraña.

―… entonces no les va a gustar en lo absoluto.

El rato ameno se prolongó durante treinta minutos más, hasta que Lambo entró a la cocina y los atrapó con las manos en la masa, razón por la cual tuvieron que salir corriendo. Afortunadamente, el Guardián del Rayo persiguió a la Lluvia, por lo que la pequeña Niebla se escabulló por la escalera que conectaba hacia el primer piso y posteriormente se hizo camino hasta el segundo.

En la planta baja se encontraban las áreas comunes y el despacho del jefe, mientras que en el primer piso estaban las salas destinadas estrictamente para que los de la Undécima Generación tomaran algunas lecciones que su Instituto obviamente no les brindaba, pues éste era una Escuela Secundaria corriente que no contribuía en su formación como hijos de respetados mafiosos; también se encontraban ahí las habitaciones de la servidumbre e invitados, junto a uno que otro balcón ocasional que daba una gran vista de los terrenos afuera. El acceso a las habitaciones del segundo piso era solamente para aquellos en quienes el Décimo depositara la suficiente confianza, pues ahí se encontraban las habitaciones de la Décima Generación y sus vástagos. Aunque el Guardián de la Nube y su hijo residían en el sótano por cuestiones preferenciales de Hibari, quien modificó el enorme espacio a gusto y con temática típica de su país natal.

Precisamente por esto se extrañó al encontrarse con Hibari Ryusei reposando contra la pared al final de las escaleras.

Se trataba de un muchacho alto y delgado. Parecía débil a primera vista, pero cualquiera que supiera cómo lucía Hibari Kyoya a los dieciséis años sabría de antemano que ese chico era cualquier cosa menos frágil; la genética de ese hombre era absoluta y por lo tanto resultaba un hecho constatado que el joven era más fuerte de lo que su cuerpo dejaba ver. Otro gen dominante en el peculiar espécimen era su piel blanca cual porcelana ―inexistente en los italianos no-mestizos― y su cabello negro, rebelde hasta cierto punto. Sus ojos verdes la enfocaban atentamente, como si le estudiaran.

―Supongo que ya escuchaste que mis padres lo arruinaron ―soltó ella como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo.

Frívolo, amargado y serio… son cosas que este chico no era. Al menos no cuando no habían "Hibari's en la costa." Tampoco eran los mejores amigos, de hecho ambos ocasionalmente tenían rencillas por diferir en diversas perspectivas, pero se llevaban bien en comparación con sus padres quienes no podían estar en el mismo cuarto sin intentar asesinarse mutuamente.

―Sí ―él sonrió a modo de disculpa. Era una sonrisa muy pequeña, apenas visible―, Reborn corrió la noticia.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

―De todas formas se iban a enterar ―bufó, tomando asiento en el último escalón. No le importó que Ryusei no la imitara, a fin de cuentas sabía que él estaba alerta en caso de que llegara alguien aunque éste quisiera aparentar estar despreocupado.

El azabache era una persona muy simpática. Tal vez no extrovertido, alocado y extravagante como Ruriko, pero a su manera sabía llevarse bien con la gente, pese a que era un tantito… _torpe,_ para socializar con otros la primera vez, por no decir que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, era tranquilo y buen conversador, además de siempre estar dispuesto a las locuras _made in Vongola_. Pero ante sus tíos ―o bien todos a excepción de Yamamoto― y su propio padre, Ryusei era alguien completamente distinto. Alguien salido del mismo molde que Hibari Kyoya. Eso fue algo que a todos los jóvenes Vongola les costó descubrir, pero que con el tiempo lograron asimilar; no es como si estuvieran de acuerdo, pero tampoco le daban la espalda.

―Y… ―ella pausó―, ¿qué te trae a nuestros dominios, chico pájaro?

―Quería saber si estabas bien ―dijo, sinceridad ante todo, pues los mayores no eran los únicos preocupados por la chica en estos tiempos de juventud descarriada. Aunque eso él no planeaba admitirlo, antes se congelaría el infierno―, pero veo que _zio_ Takeshi te ha interceptado antes ―agregó rápidamente.

―Sí, y ahora se encuentra corriendo del _zio_ Lambo ―contestó ella con humor ante el recuerdo―. De todas formas, gracias por preocuparte, aunque solamente fui por la fiesta. Pobre chico que creyó realmente que quería salir con él ―su acompañante le miró fijamente, casi como preguntara «¿Y eso qué significa?―. Trató de besarme.

―_Oh _―Ryusei diría «pobre bastardo» si tuviera algo de empatía por el muchacho, pero esta brillaba por su inexistencia―_,_ y entonces tú… ―dejó la frase al aire para que la peli azul la completara, aunque intuía perfectamente lo que sucedió.

―Lo mandé a volar desde el segundo piso como lo habría hecho _Hit Girl_ ―Ruri rió―, sabes que odio que me toquen.

El azabache asintió, pues no solamente era él, sino que todos lo sabían. Se trataba de un secreto a voces que la de ojos violetas evitaba el contacto físico y únicamente lo permitía cuando ella así lo concebía. Nadie sabía el por qué, pero todos atribuían ese rechazo como una medida de protección ante el acoso paternal de cierta piña. Sabían que tocarla sorpresivamente o siquiera intentarlo era como tentar a la suerte jugando a la Ruleta Rusa.

Justo cuando el muchacho iba acotar algo más a la breve conversación, unos pasos se precipitaron en dirección de los jóvenes Vongola.

―¿Pero qué ven mis ojos? ―dijo una voz dramáticamente― ¿Es un ave? ¿Es un avión? ¡No! ―realizó una pausa teatral― ¡Es Hibari Ryusei!

El nombrado inevitablemente frunció el ceño ante esa presentación digna de un súper héroe. No es como si fuera incapaz de tolerar un par de burlas, pero fueron dos palabras claves en esa presentación estilo _Superman_ las que irremediablemente dispararon su mal humor.

La persona en cuestión se trataba de un muchacho más que conocido para el dueto. De ojos negros pero con una inconfundible chispa de energía y labios carnosos que esbozaban una sonrisa dulce capaz de alegrar los más oscuros días. Su piel era fina y bronceada, mientras que su cuerpo se encontraba perfectamente proporcionado para su edad, con una contextura atlética y músculos bien formados por el ejercicio. Su pelo era una mata de negro con varias mechas que iban de colores plateadas a rubio.

No podía tratarse de otra persona, sino de Sasagawa Haruka.

―Haruka, cállate o te morderé hasta la muerte ―no lo decía en serio, pero comenzaría a resultarle molesto si se lo recalcaban cada cinco minutos. Sí, era raro que particularmente él decidiera subir al segundo piso, ¿y qué? Los muchachos sabían que no era el frívolo amante de la violencia que simulaba ser en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. A diferencia de otros que sí eran bastante antisociales en comparación a él.

Sorpresivamente Ruriko estalló en carcajadas, atrayendo inmediatamente las miradas de los dos chicos. El moreno estaba preguntándose qué era tan gracioso mientras que el níveo le brindaba una mirada de reproche a la fémina.

―¡Lo siento! ―ella tosió para disimular su risa, hablándole específicamente al Hibari― ¡Sabes que no puedo evitar malpensar esa frase!

Haruka pareció entender el chiste y también comenzó a reír, produciendo entre ambos que el azabache suspirara con resignación. Él no podía hacer nada al respecto ―no es que le diera vergüenza de todas formas―, ya era un hábito gracias a su padre, pero el caso es que sus palabras no eran nada intimidantes si todos a su alrededor estallaban en risotadas. Por suerte, tal efecto era único de la Undécima Generación al ser quienes le conocían lo suficiente como para saber que no los mataría por reírse de él en su cara. Aunque frente a su padre y allegados tal vez fingiría fracturarles algunas costillas… tal vez.

De todas formas, lo que sí resultaba embarazoso era ser albureado por la chica, y todo por culpa de él mismo.

―Bueno, bueno ―Ruri limpió una lagrimilla traviesa que se le escapó debido a la vibrante risa―. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, _Harurun?_ Aparte de tu deseo por molestar a _Ryu-chun. ~_

Una de las cejas azabaches empezó a moverse erráticamente en un leve tic facial.

―Por favor, no me llames de esa forma tan ridícula ―pidió el muchacho de ojos verdosos, con un ligero sonrojo adornándole las mejillas―. Es vergonzoso e indigno…

Y al mismo tiempo gracioso. Al menos para Haruka y Ruriko, quienes lanzaron un par de risillas cómplices. Callaron solamente cuando el otro les lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

―Lucian se fue hace un rato ―informó el de mechones variopintos, ahora enfocándose en contestar la pregunta de la fémina―, pero supuse que querrías venir luego de lo que te hicieron los tíos. Ya sabes, volviste temprano ―le guiñó el ojo―, y supuse que no querrías quedarte aquí. Sola. Aburrida. _¡Sola!_ ―de nuevo empleó el tono dramático. La finalidad del mismo no era otra sino subirle el ánimo, aunque la de cabello índigo no lo necesitaba, al menos ya no. Pero apreciaba mucho que Haruka se preocupara por ella.

―¿Y por eso me esperaste? ―el joven asintió, llevando la mano detrás de su nuca. Sonriente pero ligeramente avergonzado―. ¡Que dulce! ―chilló la fémina―. Todavía me sigo preguntando por qué no tienes novia ―rió, haciendo que el Sasagawa girara los ojos ante la broma.

―¿Vienes o no?

―¿Y perder la oportunidad de emborrachar a Lucian Bovino? ―fingió sorpresa―. De ninguna forma, ¡claro que voy! Sabes que muero por grabarlo en su modo «Rey de los Conquistadores.»

―Te espero donde siempre entonces ―Ruriko asintió―. ¿Y tú? ―preguntó a Ryusei. Sabía de antemano lo que el otro respondería, pero si algo caracterizaba a los Sasagawa era su innata insistencia. Y no pedía nada con preguntar de todas formas.

―Sabes que no iré ―su compatriota declinó la oferta con simpleza.

―Como quieras ―el moreno se hundió de hombros y pasó junto a la Rokudo, desapareciendo escaleras abajo a paso de trote.

Hibari inmediatamente sintió la conocida mirada de «no puedo creer que seas tan gallina.»

―Papá se dará cuenta si me voy de la Mansión ―se excusó―. Y mucho más que me escapé con ustedes, y…

―Ya, entiendo ―resopló la de ojos violeta―. Sabes que no te juzgamos por querer complacer a tu padre Ryusei, pero también sabes que varios de nosotros detestamos que seas algo que no eres ―negó con ligereza la cabeza antes de incorporarse. No estaba de humor para dar sermones, y más cuando sabía que estos serían en vano―. Descansa ―se despidió y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Tenía que cambiarse esas ropas por algo más adecuado, suerte que había previsto el desastre de su cita y ya la había preparado con anterioridad.

―No hagas nada estúpido, Rokudo ―escuchó el suspiro resignado del azabache.

Sonrió divertida.

―No prometo nada un viernes por la noche.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡Terminé! Cortito, pero como es de los caps. introductorios entonces que no les extrañe. Se me hace difícil escribir biblias cuando todavía no me acostumbro a la personalidad de los OC's. Sin embargo, nueve páginas de Word no están mal para empezar… considerando que publiqué la historia hace ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro días?**

**De todas formas espero que les gustara o al menos les sacara algunas risillas.**

**Por si alguien se lo pregunta, todavía no he ahondado en la descripción física de Ruriko aparte de su color de ojos y cabello porque… simplemente no era momento.**

**Apariciones.**

**Los Oc's con más protagonismo hoy.**

**Rokudo Ruriko ― 16 años.**

**Sasagawa Haruka ― 16 años.**

**Hibari Ryusei ― 16 años.**

**Cameos.**

**Personajes mencionados aunque sea en un diaologo.**

_**Lucian Bovino ― 16 años.**_

_**Yokubo ― 18 años.**_

_**Elena Di Vongola ― 16 años.**_

**Debutantes del Próximo Capítulo.**

**Para que empiecen las teorías del desmadre.**

_**Kozato Catherina ― 15 años.**_

_**Lucian Bovino ― 16 años.**_

_**Yokubo ― 18 años.**_

_**Elena Di Vongola ― 16 años.**_

**Y para cerrar con broche de oro, el título.**

**Próximo capítulo: **_**Night Fever.**_


	3. Night Fever

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Tsunayoshi era el Décimo, Vongola había regresado a sus orígenes y sus Guardianes y Aliados ahora podían respirar en paz. Ellos pensaban que lo más difícil había pasado, hasta que tuvieron hijos y los pequeños monstruos se llegaron a la fase mortal que aterra a los adultos desde tiempos inmemorables: la adolescencia.

…

_**Capitolo III**_

_Night Fever._

…

―Buenas noches, papá.

El hombre frente a ella acarició sus cabellos, besó suavemente su mejilla y se perdió tras musitar un suave «descansa, hermosa.» Siempre se separaban en la escalera después de cenar, a menos que su tía abordara a su progenitor, lo cual sucedía escasas veces. Sabía que él se desvelaría en su oficina firmando algunos papeles antes de finalmente irse a dormir, cosa que podría haber hecho desde el principio si no hubiera cumplido el capricho de acompañarla en sus lecciones de danza.

Lo amaba. ¿Cómo no quererlo? A él y sus tíos, personas que le dieron todo a pesar de tener vidas tan ocupadas; ellos siempre se las arreglaban para estar con ella a pesar de que vivían en un mundo peligroso, como si no quisieran dejarla ir pronto. Bueno, la realidad es que ellos realmente podrían desaparecer en cualquier instante. Y eso le aterraba. Pero también la alentaba en sus propósitos, en su camino para convertirse en una chica de la que su _pappa_ pudiera estar orgulloso.

Su _pappa_ siempre estuvo solo, siempre _se sintió_ solo. Quizá nunca se lo había dicho en voz alta, pero ella podía leer su alma. La familia no fue tan unida en el pasado como lo era ahora, lo sabía; sin embargo, eso no hacía flaquear la calidez que nacía en su pecho cuando pensaba en ellos. El cariño que desprendían sus miradas al encontrarse con la suya, y miles de secretos que solamente ella podía descubrir con un fugaz contacto. Catherina no podía evitar suspirar al rememorar todas y cada una de las razones por las cuales se ponía costosos vestidos de monja y toleraba múltiples clases aburridas, como etiqueta, ceremonia del té y otras cuyos nombres no recordaba hasta que le tocaba asistir a las lecciones.

Podría ser por un deseo noble, pero eso no evitaba que fuese frustrante.

Tenía quince años y ya cargaba tanto estrés encima que era un verdadero milagro el que su cabello estuviera sin ningún atisbo de canas. A veces no lo soportaba. Bueno, realmente _jamás_ lo había soportado. Pero ella era una chica cuya comprensión iba más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiese creer, entendiendo perfectamente su posición desde el comienzo y lo que debía hacer; era una obligación que ella adoptó como misión, usando como impulsor algo que sí significaba mucho para ella.

_Amor,_ _famiglia,_ _su pappa._

Cerró las puertas dobles de la habitación con la tranquilidad de siempre. El reloj marcaba las nueve y media, por lo que nadie se pasaría por los aposentos de la heredera Shimon para no perturbar su sueño. _Perfecto._

La tina ya estaba preparada con agua caliente. Le molestaba y al mismo tiempo le daba igual que entraran a su habitación, pues no tenía nada que ocultar ―al menos, nada que las temerosas mucamas pudiesen descubrir―, así que decidió simplemente agradecer por la tina humeante repleta de sales que la esperaba. La ropa abandonó su cuerpo, arrojándolas hacia algún lugar que no se molestaría en descubrir hasta que finalizara su baño. Detestaba esas ropas. Eran lindas, sí; moderadamente modernas, doble sí; pero tan recatado y falto de color que la tentaban a vomitar, simplemente no eran algo que a ella le gustase vestir. Lucía tan pura, casta, aburrida y _blanca _como Taylor Swift. Como si no hubiera pasado de la etapa infantil.

Sólo eran la representación simbólica de su propio encierro auto-impuesto, el recuerdo de que en el día era tan plástica como una vieja y conocida muñeca rubia.

Pero ya era de noche. No tenía que fingir ser una dama ni actuar como dictara el protocolo.

Salió de la tina, secó parcialmente su cuerpo y se envolvió en una toalla. Secador en mano y cosméticos estaban esperándole frente al tocador, lugar donde su teléfono vibraba recibiendo una llamada entrante. «Elena», decía la pantalla.

Contestó.

―Wao, ¿la Reina me llama? ―se burló―. Eso sí que es raro.

―_Cállate, Rina_ ―la voz ruda, áspera y al mismo tiempo calma de su interlocutora la hizo sonreír. Puede que sonara como una completa huraña, pero Lena era más amable de lo que se pintaba, aunque lo temperamental se lo quitaba nadie―. _¿Todavía quieres que te pase a buscar, cierto?_

―Por favor y gracias ―su compañera no era de muchas palabras, así que lo mejor era mantener a raya su impulso de bromear. Necesitaba el aventón de todas formas, no le convenía enojarla.

Elena Di Vongola era como la Caja de Pandora, y solamente Rokudo Ruriko sabía lidiar con la maldición milenaria.

―_Te espero en quince minutos afuera de la Mansión, ya sabes dónde. _

―¡Que…! ―le colgaron antes de que pudiera protestar por tan poco tiempo, ¿acaso Lena creía que atravesar todas las malditas hectáreas que sus amigos llamaban _jardín_ era cosa de nada? Tal vez para ellos lo sería, pero ella no tenía sus capacidades físicas tan desarrolladas. A lo mucho tenía una buena resistencia por tanto que bailaba, pero nada más―. Maldición.

Se apresuró para terminar de arreglarse. Abrió el armario, repleto de vestidos dignos de una joven esposa presidencial, todos de marca y alta costura. Hizo a un lado las prendas con velocidad y prácticamente se arrojó dentro. Su ropero era como la entrada a Narnia, pero en lugar de encontrar un bosque víctima del invierno, había dos puertas más.

Detrás de su armario, estaba _El armario. _Casi parecía otra habitación anexada a la propia ―y de hecho, lo era―, como el de Hannah Montana.

Porque ella podía vestir como Taylor Swift de día, pero a la noche se volvía Beyoncé.

―_Let's do this._

Si de algo se enorgullecía Kozato Catherina era de su sentido del estilo. No era narcisista, pero sabía apreciar la belleza y gozaba de una autoestima que pocas adolescentes tenían. Su cabello era de color escarlata, llegándole por debajo de la cintura; ondulado, cortado a capas y cayendo en puntas con unas suaves ondas como sello personal, el flequillo le cubría ligeramente el ojo derecho. Contaba con dos orbes grandes de color esmeralda, enmarcados por tupidas pestañas. Su piel era blanca con ligeros tonos rosáceos. Añadan a la formula un cuerpo esbelto, delgado y un busto de copa casi C y tenemos a una _casi_ supermodelo. Lástima que no fuera lo suficientemente alta como para incursionar en el modelaje.

Se enfundó en un top rojo palabra de honor con una chaqueta de cuero encima, una mini falda de jean y un cinturón con tachos metálicos para complementar. El conjunto terminó con un par de tacones aguja de doce centímetros. Las prendas delineaban deliciosamente su silueta y eso le gustaba, exteriorizaba su yo interior: atrevida, segura y sexy pero sin caer en lo vulgar. Sin embargo, ya podía imaginarse a Yokubo gritando: «¡Estás como quieres, ramera!»

Maquilló sus ojos tenuemente y se puso lápiz labial. Lanzó un beso a su reflejo en el espejo como aprobación y después tomó sus cosas. Había desperdiciado diez de sus quince minutos, Elena ya debería estar por llegar y ella todavía no había salido. Lo bueno es que si la hija de Xanxus estaba de suficiente humor para aceptar recogerla, si la llamaba ahora entonces la esperaría.

…

Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta con seguro. La privacidad en la Mansión Vongola era prácticamente inexistente y todos entraban como pedro por su casa, así que era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Aquella lección la aprendió por las malas durante su infancia y posteriormente al inicio de la pubertad, donde encerrarse bajo llave se volvió el pan de cada día.

Como no quería hacer esperar a Haruka, Ruriko se precipitó como un huracán hacia el armario y sacó lo primero que se encontró. No le importaba mucho lo que se pusiera o que combinara, a fin de cuentas todo su guardarropa era un revoltijo de estilos a los cuales de alguna forma terminaba dándoles armonía. En fin, no pensaba ir con la ropa de su primera cita fallida, quería ahorrarse varios «nena, nos deprimiste la noche.»

¿Debería estar preocupada porque sus padres se enteraran de que volvería a salir? En lo absoluto. Para empezar, no es como si ella fuera a informarles que se iba de fiesta con sus primos ―no políticos―, ella no le clavaba el puñal por la espalda a nadie … al menos no en las noches, que es cuando su conciencia le decía que le bajara dos a los genes Rokudo. Además, hace tiempo aprendió que el conjuro mágico no era «mamá, ¿puedo salir?» sino «mamá, _voy_ a salir.» O en su defecto no decir nada y simplemente marcharse.

Ese arte los jóvenes Vongola lo tenían tan perfeccionado que, de no ser por Reborn, sus padres ni se enterarían que se fueron. Bueno, excepto _zio _Hibari ―a quien nadie se atrevía a llamar así en su cara―, pero el hombre dirigía una maldita red de información y sus seguidores desde la secundaria eran miembros de los Yakuza. Así que, aunque fuera aterrador, igualmente no era cosa para sorprenderse. De todas formas «a él no le importa lo que hagan los herbívoros», por lo que el único que ventilaba las escapadas de los adolescentes era el ex Arcobaleno. Eso si es que no los incitaba a rebelarse contra sus progenitores. Cuando el sicario se ponía de parte de los mocosos ni Hibari lograba enterarse de lo que hicieron, es Reborn pues.

Ruri se miró en los tres espejos, evaluándose. Su cabello índigo caía en capas hasta mitad de su espalda, la combinación del color paterno y el corte de cabello materno ―libre de toques frutales indeseados― le sentaba bien; las puntas de sus hebras yacían naturalmente onduladas por obra de los genes de su abuela y los mechones del flequillo cubrían uniformemente su frente. Un top rojo tipo corsé con escote de corazón y un sencillo estampado en color ocre de una calavera como escudo de armas resaltaba su pecho, que si bien no era del nivel de cierta Guardiana del Glaciar y tampoco le impedía ver el suelo, seguía siendo grande para el de una chica de su edad; una mini chaqueta de jean desgastada y oscura era su única protección contra el frío de la noche. Leggins de cuero negro resaltaban sus torneadas piernas y la hacían parecer más delgada, acentuando sus caderas anchas y la coqueta retaguardia. El atuendo terminaba con unas zapatillas converse con tacón de cinco centímetros.

No usaba accesorios y el único maquillaje que llevaba era brillo labial. Primero, porque pensó que ya se veía lo suficientemente llamativa; segundo, porque no le agradaba pintarse el rostro más allá de eso. Si algo sabía gracias a la pura y simple capacidad de observación, es que el maquillaje solamente ayudaba a envejecer la piel más rápido, además de que la hacía sentirse payaso de circo.

―Si papá me viera, le da un infarto ―con esas palabras su vestimenta estaba más que aprobada.

Tomó un pequeño bolso con lo necesario: billetera, identificación falsa, licencia internacional para conducir y las llaves de su moto. Después se encaminó hasta el balcón de su cuarto, abrió los ventanales y los entrejuntó para poder ingresar después. Se encaminó hasta la barandilla con aire casual y se posicionó sobre ella. Oh, sí. Saltaría. No es que fuera una suicida, simplemente saltar desde esa altura no representaba peligro o reto alguno. Tampoco es como si estuviera arrojándose desde un rascacielos.

Bendito el día en que Reborn les enseñó _free running._

―Bonito recibimiento ―comentó cuando Haruka le arrojó un casco, apenas ingresó al depósito donde se encontraban los vehículos de uso personal para los altos cargos en Vongola.

Estos se encontraban en una parte cercana a la mansión pero también guardaban una distancia prudente de la estructura, pues no es como si la Décima Generación los usara seguido. Todos eran vehículos blindados y reforzados para protección de los pasajeros, pero eso no quitaba que fueran simples autos de lujo que Décimo y compañía jamás usaban a excepción de sus días libres o cuando salían de misión encubierto. Lo normal era que se desplazaran en limusina, por lo que no era tan difícil comprender por qué estaban algo abandonados ―pero igual bien mantenidos― aquellos vehículos tan caros.

En cuanto a por qué Haruka y Ruriko se encontraban ahí, como bien se dijo antes, es porque en ese lugar se guardaban los automóviles de uso personal de los altos cargos de Vongola. Motocicletas entraban en esa categoría. Y ellos, al ser hijos de los Guardianes, claramente tenían más privilegios que varios de los adultos en la propiedad. ¿Se supone que un montón de chicos que todavía no tenían edad legal para conducir pudieran poseer tal cosa? Pues no, pero de regalo por sus respectivos quince años, Giannini le dio a cada miembro de la Undécima Generación su propio vehículo para desplazarse, cosa que _zio_ Reborn utilizó en contra para entrenarlos «contra los peligros en las vías.» ¿La recompensa por el sufrimiento? Un permiso especial internacional para conducir. Graciosamente, las únicas dos personas que faltaban para completar el juego y la tradición era la propia Undécima Vongola y su prospecto de Mano Derecha, pues tanto Nicole como Nathaly aún no tenían quince años.

Triste, triste minoría de edad.

El Sasagawa ya estaba listo para partir, simplemente esperaba a su amiga subido en su _Ducati Corse_ amarilla. Todo lo que necesitaba lo llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, hombre tenía que ser.

―¿Una carrera? ―propuso repentinamente. La verdad es que el silencio lo estaba matando, aunque tampoco es como si cinco segundos fuera la gran cosa.

―Seguro ―Ruriko se ajustó el casco tras desbloquear el volante, subiendo a la moto cromada de color similar a su cabello y haciendo ronronear el motor tras encender el vehículo―. ¡Pero no llores si te gano!

…

Catherina suspiró al bajarse del descapotado_ Lamborghini_ _Murciélago LP640 _color amarillo.

―Creo que se arruinó mi peinado ―no era para menos. Tuvo que ir arriba cerca del descapotado entre el asiento del piloto y copiloto, pues el auto era de dos plazas y ellas tres.

Era de esperarse que Elena no fuera sola ―y por iniciativa propia― a buscarla, se dijo.

―«Gracias por traerme, Elena. Salvaste mi trasero» ―rezongó la mencionada―. Yo que te ofrecí amablemente el aventón para que tengas tu terapia anti-estrés, ¿y así me pagas?

―Error ―contestó Rina apenas terminó de arreglarse el cabello―. Recuerdo que te fastidié por cuatro horas hasta que te hartaste, me enviaste de paseo y solamente aceptaste hacerme el favor hace cuarenta y cinco minutos ―corrigió la pelirroja sin inmutarse ante la asesina mirada rojiza que recibió―. Pero sí, salvaste mi trasero y estoy eternamente agradecida por ello ―mejor decirle a la azabache lo que quería escuchar.

―Hey, no se olviden de quién es el auto ―protestó una tercera voz.

Se trataba de Yokubo «hebras locas» alias Yoyo. Era, en efecto, la dueña del auto y por ende la mayor del trío que descendió de él. Hija de Lussuria, traída al mundo gracias a una inseminación artificial.

Kozato rió.

―Yo siempre estoy agradecida contigo, _Yoyo._

―Es un placer ayudar a una de mis rameras ―contestó la Varia, guiñándole el ojo.

La gente normal se sentiría ofendida por ser llamada de aquella manera, pero para Yokubo era tan natural como tener un padre casi drag. Lo extravagante y desinhibido lo llevaba en la sangre. Así que viniendo de ella, «ramera» era el mayor de los halagos.

Era tan alocada como su propio apodo y tan vivaz como el amarillo de su auto o de sus propios ojos. Alta, contando con el metro setenta y cinco de estatura, y un cuerpo estilizado. Tenía la piel ligeramente morena por el sol y un cabello pelirrojo que partía de un intenso carmín en las raíces y se aclaraba hasta un escandaloso naranja al llegar a las puntas; rizado, alocado y que llegaba hasta la cintura. De ahí que la llamaran «hebras locas» en broma. Su ropa era una combinación de cuero, estampados y demás accesorios excéntricos. Era como una versión menos anormal de Lady Gaga.

Básicamente, el opuesto de Elena.

Aspecto tranquilo, relajado, opaco. Metro sesenta y ocho de estatura. Piel clara, con ojos afilados color rojo y largas pestañas largas protegiéndolos. Poseía una mata de largo cabello azabache, lacio y medio desordenado hasta la altura de las rodillas; siempre suelto, con un flequillo largo iniciando en medio de sus cejas y llegándole hasta la nariz. Delgada, con rasgos finos, piernas largas y busto mediano. Fanática a morir de la ropa oscura. Llevaba un par de pantalones ajustados y una holgada blusa de color bermellón, botas de cuero marrón hasta la rodilla y un sinfín de pulseras en los antebrazos.

Prácticamente desentonaban entre sí, pero no es como si aquello fuera algo nuevo. Tal vez Elena y Catherina no fueran las mejores amigas, pero a su manera se llevaban bien; Yokubo simplemente se llevaba bien con quien se le antojara, así que no es como si necesitaran vestirse igual para ser amigas. De todas formas, la persona que les unió en cuestión…

―¡Hola, rameras!

Acababa de llegar.

―¡Ramera! ―Yoyo no esperó a que se bajara de la Ducati y corrió hacia Ruri, apretujándola en un abrazo de oso―. ¡Por fin te pones un regalo mío! ―le miró sin disimulo el escote―. Ya era hora de que sacaras a _Coco y Charlotte_ a pasear.

En lugar de sonrojarse, la aludida simplemente le miró con una expresión a la Fran.

―No les pongas nombres a los pechos ajenos.

―¿Y para mí no hay saludo? ―Haruka se hizo el ofendido cuando aparentemente nadie reparó en su presencia.

―¡Claro que sí! ¡Ven acá, papi!

Ahora fue el turno del moreno para sucumbir en los brazos de "Mamá Yoyo". Pero a diferencia de la Rokudo, quien por poco golpea a la pelirroja, Sasagawa recibió el gesto gustoso. Entre locos se llevaban bien, decían.

Kozato también saludó a su manera:

―Ruri, no quiero sonar obvia pero, ¿no se supone que tú tenías una cita? ―inquirió.

Ante el cuestionamiento la peli índigo atinó a fruncir el ceño con irritación. Como volvieran a preguntarle lo mismo esa noche, juraba que iba a golpear a alguien. Y es que era difícil que se molestara, pero cuando le repetían la misma pregunta más de tres veces comenzaba a ser fastidioso.

―_Tenía._ Tiempo pasado ―la aludida le restó importancia al asunto con un ademán de la diestra.

―¡Mañana me tienes que contar todo! ―señaló la mayor.

―Eso si es que la resaca te deja levantarte ―Elena por fin se separó del auto y le extendió la mano a Yokubo―. Dame las llaves del Lamborghini, borracha.

―¡Oye! ―reclamó la trigueña―. Tu papá también es uno de esos "borrachos" ―de hecho, la mayoría de sus malas influencias vinieron de Xanxus. Así que si ella era borracha, sabrían Dios y el Diablo lo que era el jefe de Varia.

―Mi papá no es humano ―Lena se hundió de hombros tranquilamente―. Y no me culpes solamente por no querer morir en el camino de regreso ―añadió antes de pedir una última vez el objeto―. Las llaves, _ahora._

―Ya, bueno ―lo que sea por el vicio.

El Sol le dio las llaves al Cielo Tormentoso.

―Ya se pueden largar ―se despidió _cariñosamente_ la azabache. Ella se quedaría por ahí, con los demás fumadores; ni de joda entraría al Club, no aguantaba tanta gente reunida.

―Nos vemos al rato, marimacha ―Ruriko se agachó para esquivar un puñetazo―. ¡Llámanos cuando empiece la pelea de Lucian!

Elena puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Por qué debería?

―¡Porque compraré Tequila si gana, le haremos tomar y subiremos su reacción a Youtube! ―contestó divertida.

La Varia lo pensó por un segundo. ¿Valía la pena ver a un Vongola haciendo el ridículo? La respuesta llegó velozmente. Sí, sería entretenido.

―Dalo por hecho ―sonrió como pocas veces.

―Ruleas ―dicho esto echó a correr detrás de Catherina y Yokubo, quienes se le adelantaron en lo que hablaba con la hija del temido jefe de Varia.

―Y al final solamente quedamos nosotros dos… ―Haruka se dispuso a romper el silencio. Porque como ya sabemos, a él no le gustaba quedarse quieto. Los genes de Ryohei tenían mucho que ver ahí.

―Muérete ―fue la simple contestación que recibió por parte de la Di Vongola, dejando al Sasagawa con la broma en la punta de la lengua.

De inmediato la de ojos rojos giró para ir a la «zona de fumadores» que no era sino un callejón al lado del estacionamiento en el cual se hacían peleas clandestinas.

―¡Hey, espérame! ―el moreno fue ignorado― ¡Lena!

…

Ignorando las peleas ilegales y el hecho de que la mayoría de los que frecuentaban el lugar eran niños ricachones que buscaban hacerse los malos, el club Night Fever era de los mejores en esa parte de Sicilia. Una explosión de lujo, cultura y colores que encantaba la vista y daba la ilusión de haber entrado en un mundo de fantasía; claro que el suelo vaporoso de la pista por culpa del hielo seco también ayudaba a mantener esa imagen. En parte por eso es que a la joven Niebla le encantaba, la otra razón para estar ahí era porque tenía boleto de primera fila para ver como Yakubo hacía el ridículo tras la séptima botella de vino tinto.

Luego de pasar al gorila de la entrada las tres se dispersaron. La pelirroja de menor estatura fue a la pista de baile, mientras que las féminas restantes caminaron directo a la barra. Solía ser el único lugar libre de manoseos, por lo que Ruri se sentía a gusto ahí hasta que daban las doce, hora en la que todos los novatos se marchaban y el lugar quedaba un poco más vacío. Ese era el momento en el que daba verdaderamente inicio la noche, justo cuando todo se ponía intenso.

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me  
We pillage, we plunder we rifle and loot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me_  
_We extort, we pilfer we filch and sack_  
_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_  
_Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack_  
_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me_  
_We kindle and char inflame and ignite_  
_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_  
_We burn up the city we're really a fright_  
_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_  
_We're rascals, scoundrels villains, and knaves_  
_Drink up me hearties yo ho_  
_We're devils and black sheep - really bad eggs_  
_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me_  
_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads_  
_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_  
_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads_  
_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

―Yoyo, estás como una cuba y no ha pasado ni media hora desde que llegamos ―observó a su compañera feliz de la vida cantando desafinada por tanto alcohol en el sistema.

―¿D-de qué estás hablando? _Hic _¡Estoy perfectamente sobria! ―el sonrojo en su cara decía otra cosa―. ¡Tú estás borracha! _Hic _¡Bebes como niña!

―Legalmente hablando, soy una niña ―interrumpió calmadamente.

―¡Yo bebo como hembra que se respeta! ¡Tú también deberías! ―siguió parloteando― ¡A tu edad ya había perdido la virginidad!

Como era de esperarse, tal grito atrajo la atención de las personas en la barra. Los hombres presentes particularmente mostraron interés en lo dicho. Genial, su amiga acababa de ponerle el sello de «virgen aquí.» Torció la nariz con asco sabiendo que más de uno ahora la estaba estudiando.

―Preferiría acostarme con ella ―apuntó a la pelirroja que apenas podía mantenerse a sí misma sentada―, que con cualquiera de ustedes.

El «piérdanse» estaba implícito.

―¡Nada personal chicos! ―rió la de Varia mientras sujetaba a la peli índigo de la cintura, acercándola a ella―. Pero mis rameras me son fieles.

La Rokudo ni se inmutó. Al menos el acto lésbico de Yokubo terminó por espantar a los pocos interesados en meterle mano.

―¿De qué me perdí? ―Catherina llegó cuarenta y cinco minutos después, dispuesta a reponerse luego de tanto baile y coqueteo. Había dejado a su último acompañante con ganas de algo más que bailar, pero obviamente lo rechazó buscando refugio con sus amigas. Podrían llamarla zorra de alta costura por cómo vestía, pero la verdad es que ella nunca dejaría que un extraño le pusiera los labios encima.

―Un concierto de lo más desafinado y una bizarra declaración en la que afirmé que preferiría acostarme con Yoyo ―fue Ruriko quien respondió, pues la joven Sol se encontraba haciendo una apuesta con el bartender. Sabrá Reborn de qué.

―Todo normal entonces.

―Exactamente.

Las horas pasaron con relativa rapidez, así que antes de siquiera darse cuenta ya eran las doce. Totalmente en sus cabales en comparación con la de ojos amarillentos, Ruriko entonces se despegó de la barra para ir a bailar al ritmo de los Bee Gees. Otra razón para que a la media noche se fueran los «novatos» era la música retro que el DJ se dignaba a colocar, lo cual espantaba a los incultos miembros de la generación actual.

…

Elena maldijo su suerte, ya se había terminado sus dos cajetillas de cigarros y ahora no tenía mucho que hacer hasta la pelea de Lucian. No era adicta, de hecho fumaba moderadamente, pero le incrementaban las ganas de otro conforme se aburría. Sí, sí. Seguro estarán pensando ¿Ir a las afueras de un Club solamente para fumar? Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacerlo en casa. En Varia todos eran una bola de chismosos, por lo que no podía confiar en nadie, así que tenía que hacer sus asuntos donde nadie pudiese saber de ello. De ahí que se volviera tan reservada con el pasar de los años.

Varios habían intentado acercársele para conversar con la excusa de darle más cigarrillos, pero Haruka los repelía con una mirada de pocos amigos; le daba gracia como salían huyendo con eso, pues para ella era nada estando acostumbrada a las amenazas más horribles gracias a su papá. De todas formas, no es como si Lena fuera aceptarles droga a desconocidos. ¡De por sí aceptar algo de sus conocidos era peligroso! Aprendió la lección hace dos años cuando probó un muffin de Yokubo en navidad, terminando por despertar en Venecia la mañana siguiente. ¡Venecia, por todos los diablos! Seguro que la pelirroja intentó crear una receta nueva con algún seto alucinógeno y usó a Varia de conejillos de indias.

En fin, el caso es que estaba aburrida. Y eso era un crimen.

―¿Quién crees que gane la siguiente pelea? ―el moreno nuevamente trató de sacarle conversación a su acompañante, sin éxito. Ella no hablaba mucho, principalmente porque no se le daba la maldita gana y no sabía de qué conversar aunque Sasagawa pusiera de excusa hasta los temas más triviales. Su silencio solamente parecía darle más energía para azotarla con preguntas.

Elena se limitó a hundirse de hombros, pues no le importaban dichas _peleas de niñas_. Nada más seguía al pendiente porque quería ver al menor de los Bovino haciendo el ridículo después de ganar. Pero el desgraciado todavía no aparecía en su campo de visión, y eso que no había mucha gente. Bueno, sí había. Pero treinta y tantas personas no eran nada en comparación a las fiestas de Vongola.

Bah, seguro Lucian aparecía al final. _Siempre_ aparecía al final. La pregunta del millón era, ¿cuándo sería la final?

Sasagawa tampoco tenía mucho interés en el panorama. Él le iba más al dialogo que a la fuerza bruta ―muchísimas gracias, genes Kurokawa―, y hasta el momento no aprendía absolutamente nada estando ahí. No le encontraba lo entretenido a estos encuentros, sin embargo, sabía ubicarse aunque a veces no lo pareciera; si esas personas querían golpearse hasta medio matarse para sacar algo de dinero con las apuestas, bien por ellos. De todas formas, él venía más que nada para acompañar a sus amigas y vigilar que el menor de los Bovinos no hiciera nada demasiado estúpido.

Justo en ese momento, el idiota que hacía de réferi se paró en el centro del callejón.

―¡El siguiente enfrentamiento será entre el invicto campeón, Lucian! ―la gente se dividió entre un mar de abucheos y ovaciones por igual― ¡Y la carne de cañón de hoy, Giovanni! ―hubo risas, algunos gritos y bufidos por el comentario.

Elena envió un mensaje de texto velozmente.

―Hey ―se acercó a la mesa de apuestas―, esto por Lucian ―arrojó diez billetes de 500 Euros juntos en un fajo. No era lo que Yokubo solía apostar, pero dudaba que las desgraciadas llegaran antes de que comenzara la pelea, así que era mejor que nada―. A nombre de Yoyo.

Uno de los tres encargados tomó nota y le entregó un boleto hecho a mano.

Cinco minutos después, el trío de féminas llegó corriendo. Aunque lo correcto sería decir que la joven sol las arrastró a ambas con ella. Y como era de esperarse, apenas divisó la mesa de apuestas, salió disparada como alma llevada al inframundo.

―Lo siento, se cerraron las apuestas.

Crack. El pequeño corazón pecador de la pelirroja se rompió en ese instante.

―¡Noooo! ―y se tiró a patalear a lo Luke Skywalker.

―¡Tranquilízate mujer! ―Elena avanzó entre la gente a zancadas y le jaló de la oreja―. Sabía que esto pasaría ―prácticamente le arrojó el pseudo boleto a la cara.

Los ojos amarillos entonces se iluminaron.

―¡Elena…! ―entonó melosamente― ¡Hubieras puesto más dinero, mujer! ―y el tono acaramelado se fue cuando revisó la cantidad que la azabache invirtió en su felicidad.

La nombrada simplemente rodó los ojos y se fue con los demás. La pelea estaba por comenzar, así que todos empezaron a formar un círculo alrededor del área delimitada para el combate. Dos chicos se encontraban en medio del creciente alboroto, un rubio y un azabache.

El rubio oxigenado era musculoso, alto y con el rostro lleno de magulladuras. Vestía como cualquier pandillero con dinero, con exceso de colgantes de oro y un sombrero de lana en la cabeza. Más que peligroso, a los Vongola les pareció un perfecto imbécil que intentaba fanfarronear, pues incluso ellos que eran novatos en la mafia tenían mejor técnica que ese sujeto de mala postura.

―Lucian se lo va a garchar duro contra el muro ―Catherina no pudo evitar comentar.

Las miradas entonces cambiaron al mencionado.

El Bovino era un guapo joven de cabello negro lacio y disparejo, un largo mechón delantero yacía del lado derecho hasta la altura de la barbilla y dos ganchos de colores azul y rojo sostenían el resto de las hebras para no estorbarle la vista. Ojos dorados. Facciones varoniles. Piel clara pero no pálido. Iba ataviado con una camiseta azul sin mangas de cuello en V y un chaleco con capucha, guantes azules sin dedos, un par de pantalones rojos con una correa marrón en la cintura y botas negras que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas.

―¿Cuándo carajos fue que apareció?

―Magia del cine ―Ruriko contestó.

El Réferi apareció entonces para hacer un repaso de las reglas. ¿Cuáles? Quién sabe, probablemente sólo quería hacerse el importante. Hecho aquello el público comenzó una cuenta regresiva.

―¡3, 2, 1!

Lucian fue quien dio el primer golpe a su enemigo. Rápido como una serpiente que deja su mordida, dio un puñetazo directo a la quijada del oxigenado. Los presentes pudieron escuchar el asqueroso crujir de su cuello.

―Eso le va a doler mañana ―canturreó la Kozato.

Bovino se aprovechó del despiste ajeno cuando su remedo de contrincante, desorientado, volteó el rostro para enfocarlo y con la palma abierta lo sorprendió con un certero golpe en la nariz. Probablemente le rompió el tabique ya que comenzó a sangrar. El grandulón tras doblarse sobre sí mismo y lanzar un gemido, empezó a lanzar golpes a tientas que al azabache no le costó nada evadir. No es como si él estuviera saliendo airoso apropósito, simplemente el oponente que le tocó era un idiota inexperto.

―¡Aburrido! ―Rokudo exteriorizó lo que todos, Vongola al menos, pensaban― ¡Remátalo de una vez, _Cian_! ―el muchacho pareció escuchar su voz, porque apenas y liberó un suspiro como preguntándose «¿Otra vez? ¿Qué vinieron hacer aquí?»

El Bovino decidió complacer a su familia, pues de todas formas estaba muy aburrido con ese sujeto.

―¡Policía! ―esa simple palabra lo detuvo. A él, a todos―. ¡Salgan rápido! ¡Viene la policía! ―quien gritaba era uno de los muchachos que venía saliendo del Club. Al parecer, como raras veces sucedía, dos borrachos llevaron a un nuevo nivel su estupidez y comenzaron un pleito. Y obviamente el personal no se iba a quedar sin castigar a los responsables.

Los adolescentes en el callejón inmediatamente se alborotaron como moléculas expuestas al calor.

―¡Recojan el dinero!

―¡Vayan por los autos!

―¿Y el alcohol? ¡Alguien piense en el alcohol! ―exclamó trágicamente una persona.

―¡Yoyo! ―reprocharon los Vongola al unísono, tironeándola lejos de la mesa de apuestas para poder ir hacia los vehículos. Tenían que salir de ahí. Todavía eran muy jóvenes para inaugurar su expediente criminal, pese a que técnicamente cometían alrededor de dieciséis delitos por hora en sus respectivos hogares.

―¡Suficiente, ven acá! ―Elena perdió la paciencia cuando milagrosamente llegaron al auto amarillo― ¡Yo conduzco! ―arrojó a la mayor hacia el asiento de copiloto y se apresuró al del conductor. Miró vagamente al resto mientras hacía los preparativos a toda velocidad para salir pitando de ahí―. Nos vemos mañana, si es que no despiertan en prisión ―y arrancó tan rápido que las huellas de los neumáticos quedaron grabadas en el asfalto.

Lo último que escucharon de las chicas de Varia fue un «¡Wiii!» proveniente de la intoxicada.

―¡Yo también me piro, vampiros! ―Ruriko siguió el ejemplo de su amiga y compañía, dejando una breve estela de humo como despedida.

―¡Chicas! ―chilló Catherina, con las prisas la habían dejado abandonada. O eso pensaba― ¡Creí que lo nuestro era especial!

―¡Hey, Rina! ―la voz de Haruka la sacó de su estado dramático― ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ―ella parpadeó― ¡Súbete ya! ―aclaró el moreno. La pelirroja entonces entendió y ni se pensó la respuesta, simplemente obedeció la orden. Subió a la Ducati y se abrazó al moreno, quien ni corto ni perezoso hizo que el vehículo saliera a toda velocidad del estacionamiento―. Te dejaré en tu casa ―escuchó apenas por el viento golpeándole los oídos.

Lo último que percibió fue las sirenas policíacas aproximándose cada vez más al lugar, pero ninguno se atrevió a voltear; él por estar conduciendo, ella porque prefería no enterarse. Hubo suficiente diversión y locuras con los Vongola por una noche. Y eso que todavía debía visitarlos con su padre mañana en la tarde.

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**(1) Por si se lo preguntan. Sí, el nombre del capítulo y del club en cuestión se basa en una canción de los Bee Gees.**

**(2) Por si también se preguntaban esto. Ajá, todos los vehículos tienen el mismo color que la llama del portador. Ironía Made in Giannini.**

**Nada como una fiesta arruinada por la policía. Claro, nunca he vivido eso como para saberlo, pero gracias a Hollywood me hago una idea. Un largo capitulo dos (considerando lo poco que usualmente escribo) me siento feliz. Y también me alegra que les gustara el capítulo anterior, eso solamente me animó a escribir más. Los Oc's faltantes debutaran en el siguiente capítulo, el cual resumiré de la siguiente manera: Vongola, Varia, Shimon, Cavallone, reunión, desmadre y chantaje.**

**Acá un pequeño adelanto:**

―_¿Y qué si no voy? ―preguntó el menor._

_El hombre de fedora sonrió enigmáticamente. Oh, eso era una mala señal para él._

―_Pues sería una pena que los muchachos se enteraran de quién es tu crush desde la infancia ―el ex Arcobaleno vio con diversión al muchacho palidecer―. Oh, sí. Lo sé ―se adelantó a cualquier pregunta estúpida del adolescente―. ¿Creías que era un secreto? Me ofendes sobrino, después de todo soy yo._

―_¡No lo harías! ―¡Alto! Recapacitó, estaba hablando de Reborn aquí―. Maldición, tú ganas. Iré._

―_Buen chico._

**¿Quién será la infortunada víctima? Quién sabe. Tendrán que contribuir a mi imaginación con Reviews para saberlo.(?)**

**Nos vemos.**


	4. THIS IS… Vongola I

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Tsunayoshi era el Décimo, Vongola había regresado a sus orígenes y sus Guardianes y Aliados ahora podían respirar en paz. Ellos pensaban que lo más difícil había pasado, hasta que tuvieron hijos y los pequeños monstruos se llegaron a la fase mortal que aterra a los adultos desde tiempos inmemorables: la adolescencia.

…

_**Capitolo IV**_

_THIS IS… Vongola I_

…

Ante ella se extendía una abrumadora oscuridad, no podía ver nada más allá del negro, ni siquiera su propio cuerpo. Trató varias veces de agitar la diestra frente a sus ojos, y aunque sentía el frío aire golpeando sus dedos, no pudo verla. Estaba limitada a caminar por las tinieblas aunque no fuese capaz de guiarse en lo absoluto, simplemente esperando.

¿Esperando? Sí, se podría decir que eso hacía.

A pesar de que soplaba un viento helado y la opacidad era para temer, no la embargaba el pánico; en lugar de miedo, una sensación en su estómago le hacía sentir que flotaba en una nube, como si todo su ser fuera tan ligero que hasta la brisa más pequeña sería capaz de llevársela. Con el tiempo supo que esa era la sensación típica de la mente flotando en el límite que separaba los sueños y la realidad; es decir, que solamente le faltaban un par de minutos para despertar. Precisamente eso era lo que aguardaba. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza también rezaba para que su _padrino_ no la estuviera esperando con un revolver apenas abriera los ojos.

Aunque Sawada Nicole, mejor conocida como Nicole Di Vongola, sabía que era demasiado pedir un maldito día normal en su vida.

Valiéndose del estado etéreo en el que se encontraba, siguió vagando hasta que de repente fue capaz de ver algo en aquella nebulosidad. No era su habitación ni nada por el estilo, seguía sin despertar, así que se trataba de algo ajeno a la realidad, algo surrealista. Divisó fue un pequeño camino serpenteante conformado por círculos de diferentes colores y tamaños.

―Déjame adivinar ―habló a nadie en especial, sorprendiéndose de escuchar su propia voz―, ¿tengo que seguir el sendero arcoíris saltando como si fuera Heidi? ―como única respuesta, el círculo rojo frente a ella se iluminó―. ¡No voy a tararear nada! ―advirtió a nadie en particular mientras hacía un puchero, empezando a saltar en los dichosos círculos que poco a poco le guiaron hacia lo inesperado.

Tras una cantidad de tiempo incierta, fue capaz de verse a sí misma. Lo primero que divisó fue un mechón rebelde dificultándole la vista tras tantos saltos, característico cabello café claro alborotado que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Su pequeño cuerpo de contextura delgada, con medidas decentes para una chica de catorce años con ascendencia asiática, ya no se sentía lleno de helio. Recobró la conciencia de sí misma y cada extensión de su cuerpo.

―¡¿P-pero qué rayos estoy usando?! ―gritó cuando se percató de sus ropas.

No es que el conjunto fuera feo, simplemente no iba del todo con sus gustos, aunque ella era perfectamente capaz de soportar ese tipo de ropas. Se trataba de un vestidito celeste de corte princesa a lo Alice in Wonderland, con todo y mandil, largas medias blancas y zapatitos de charol a juego. Nicole tocó su cabello y sí, también tenía la diadema con el listón.

Si le veía el punto bueno, al menos la ropa era de su color favorito. Por otra parte, ella realmente prefería usar un par de pantalones a eso, pero gracias a Reborn estaba acostumbrada a vestir ese tipo de atuendo para las reuniones o eventos importantes de la familia.

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn´t you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of halloween_

Justo cuando terminó su inspección personal, a su alrededor aparecieron hombrecillos con cabeza de calabazas de a lo mucho ochenta centímetros, cada uno de ellos ataviados en un frac negro con una rosa en el bolsillo, zapatos lustrosos y guantes en las manos. Lucían cual mayordomos y entonaban la famosa canción compuesta por Marilyn Manson, "This is Halloween".

A cada segundo ese sueño se volvía más y más extraño…

―¿Me habrán drogado dormida?

_This is halloween, this is halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
_

Uno de los mozos calabaza se acercó hasta la Vongola y con elegancia propia de la aristocracia realizó una reverencia antes de empezar a caminar delante de ella, inteligentemente supuso que el hombrecillo quería que lo siguiera. Se dejó guiar, quedando en el olvido el camino de puntos ya que poco a poco el ambiente cambió hacia un viejo bosque neblinoso con árboles marchitos en donde faroles con velas iluminaban el camino, cuyas llamas se encendían apenas se aproximaba a estas y posteriormente se extinguían al dejarlas atrás, impidiéndole de aquella forma vislumbrar el camino de regreso.

_This is halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

El sendero terminó cuando atravesó un telón de terciopelo rojo, cuyas cortinas se cerraron en un suave desliz. Plegó la mirada por instinto. Al abrir los orbes nuevamente, la esperaba una arboleda fúnebre en cuyas ramas colgaban lámparas de Obon de diversos colores y demás decoraciones para la explotada festividad occidental celebrada en Octubre; en el suelo habían varias calabazas repletas de dulce, incluso en los arbustos habían chucherías como paletas y caramelos. Una larga mesa rectangular terminaba el surrealista cuadro, con una cara vajilla, té y algunos postres dispuestos al alcance frente a cada asiento. Los faroles de antes también se encontraban ahí, ubicándose estratégicamente alrededor de la mesa y a una distancia prudente de la misma, probablemente para evitar accidentes.

_It´s our town, everybody screm  
In this town of halloween  
I am the one hiding under your bed_

Ahí, sentados en ambas cabeceras de la mesa, dos peculiares personajes la esperaban. Hombre y mujer cuyos rostros eran más que conocidos para la de orbes cafés, ¿cómo no conocerlos? ¡Los veía todos los días en el desayuno!

Ahora todo el numerito tenía sentido.

Los hermanos Rokudo eran por defecto los reyes de la extravagancia, cada uno a su manera particular. Mientras que Ruriko era el alma liberal y extrovertida, Yuu se apegaba a un carácter más estoico y tranquilo, ambos sin perder aquellos genes que desgraciadamente habían heredado de uno de los mejores ilusionistas del putrefacto universo: el sarcasmo y la capacidad para destrozarte verbal o mentalmente. Este pequeño espacio privado era una muestra de lo que podían hacer juntos, aunque la Vongola suponía que la creadora de tal escenario era la hermana mayor, siendo el menor más reacio a utilizar las ilusiones a menos que fuera necesario.

Además, al menor no le gustaban los colores vivos… aunque suponía que por eso fue que Ruri creó tal ambiente oscuro.

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin king  
This is halloween, this is halloween  
Halloween! halloween! halloween! halloween!_

―¡Silencio!

Los hombrecillos calabaza dejaron de entonar ante la voz de aquella portadora de rasgos felinos y provocativa vestimenta. La fémina en cuestión rió melodiosamente mientras le hacia una seña a Nicole para que se sentara a su lado. Cual fiel mascota obedeció, a fin de cuentas por algo la habían llamado a ese lugar.

―_Ojou,_ ¿qué te trae por aquí? ―inquirió con una sonrisa ladeada, sarcástica, la figura masculina ataviada en un frac azul marino y pantalones negros. Una inseparable bufanda rodeaba su cuello con gentileza. El sombrero de copa negro de franja azul rey que llevaba atorada una carta de la baraja inglesa con el símbolo del As de picas, se ladeó ligeramente cuando el muchacho le dirigió la mirada.

Sus rasgos más llamativos eran la heterocromía de sus ojos, combinando el azul paterno y el violeta materno, y el cabello alborotado de color azul libre de cualquier detalle _frutal. _La piel blanca libre de imperfecciones era resaltada por los colores oscuros de su vestimenta, la cual se ajustaba a la complexión tonificada de su portador.

Nicole por un segundo quedó embobada, estudiándolo. Siempre se reprendía mentalmente por lo mismo, pero era algo que no podía evitar dada la belleza enigmática que rodeaba a los conocidos hijos de la niebla. Ellos transmitían todo y nada al mismo tiempo, un extraño pero emocionante sentir que nunca lograba plasmar por más que dibujara sus perfiles. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Tampoco es que se quedara exclusivamente atenta a los allegados que tenía en frente, dicho hábito aplicaba para toda su familia, conocidos y gente que representaba algo en su vida; su padre, su madre, Reborn, sus tíos, etc. Algunos eran sencillos de dibujar, pero varios eran un universo contenido en una mirada que ella nunca lograba recrear en el papel.

La Undécima era una artista, así que estaba en su naturaleza apreciar lo que consideraba hermoso, y no se refería al sentido físico.

―_Ojou_ ―Yuu frunció el ceño. Odiaba que no le prestaran atención a sus palabras, algo que sin duda sacó de Mukuro.

―¡Lo siento! ―rápidamente se disculpó, no quería que el Rokudo se enojara con ella. Él no era la persona más sociable de este mundo que digamos, pero ella lo apreciaba igualmente y no le agradaba verlo enojado―. Y eso quisiera saber yo ―contestó a la pregunta con calma―, pero antes ¡Quítenme esta porquería de vestido!

―Pero si te vez preciosa ―los ojos de la menor se trasladaron hacia la persona que tenía al lado.

Si el menor de los jóvenes niebla era el Sombrerero Loco, entonces claramente la mayor era El Gato de Cheshire. Un gato que sería castigado monumentalmente por su padre como el hombre viera un aproximado de sus ropas. La fémina portaba un camisón de seda índigo con un ligero encaje negro en la parte superior, delineaba su busto con finura y el resto caía grácilmente dejando a la imaginación la silueta que había debajo; largos guantes de encaje hechos de dicho color partían del dedo medio, finalizando antes de llegar a la altura del hombro. Un short de cuero negro se ajustaba a sus caderas y terminaba a la altura de los muslos. Medias a rayas verticales negras y azul zafiro delineaban sus piernas y desembocaban en dos sandalias de charol con tacones de diez centímetros. Para terminar, un juego de orejas felinas coronaba su cabeza y una cola esponjosa salía del camisón, balanceándose juguetonamente.

―¡Ruri! ―reprochó el comentario.

―Ya pues ―la gata del infortunio con largas uñas de acrílico chasqueó los dedos. Nicole vagamente apreció que eran purpuras con el patrón de unas manchas de cheetah pintadas de rosa en el interior. _Presto_―, ahora tienes pantalones.

Básicamente, ahora usaba un traje que asemejaba vagamente a un vestido. Por razones desconocidas, sentía como si acabaran de hacerle un genderbender, pero se guardó el comentario.

―Sigue siendo demasiado femenino para mi gusto ―gimió la Vongola―, pero puedo tolerarlo ―suspiró―. ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué se me requiere?

Los hermanos se dirigieron apenas una mirada, contestando al unísono:

―Mediación imparcial. Ahora.

―Con que era eso ―murmuró.

Al ser prácticamente el opuesto del otro, no es de extrañar que Ruriko y Yuu pocas veces se pusieran de acuerdo en algo. No se llevaban mal, ya que ninguno se metía seriamente con el otro, pero no eran uña y mugre tampoco; asemejaban a dos extraños que vivían en la misma casa o compañeros de clase que se hablaban por obligación. Y eso es porque cada vez que intentaban formar un vínculo, de alguna forma terminaban arruinándolo por completo: ella por no saber controlar su lengua, él por tomárselo todo tan apecho. Por esa razón se acabó decidiendo que Nicole, como futura Undécima, tenía que resolver el problema. La manera más fácil que encontró para lidiar con el asunto fue volverse la moderadora de ambos; es decir, que siempre que ellos estuvieran dispuestos a hablar, ella tenía que estar en medio para que no se fuera todo a la mierda.

―¿Cuál es el problema? ―preguntó.

―Venganza ―dijo ella.

―Irracional, absurda e innecesaria ―añadió él.

―Ah ―estaba enterada gracias a su _padrino_ del asunto―, bueno. Ruri está en todo su derecho de exigir una remuneración por lo que han hecho sus padres, pues para empezar todos los adultos acordaron que _no harían nada y todos acatarían las consecuencias si alguien se atrevía a romper el pacto_ ―resaltó las palabras clave.

―Comprendo eso perfectamente ―Yuu suspiró―, pero dicha gratificación nos involucra a todos. He ahí mi inconformidad, no quiero ser parte de algo que probablemente costará un castigo colectivo.

―Bien ―Nicole observó a la mayor con calma―, entonces tienes treinta segundos para explicármelo todo y convencerme. Comienza.

…

Hermosa, apacible e inaudita mañana. La servidumbre se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría la tranquilidad en ser arrasada, pues todos los días se esfumaba con una variación minúscula en el tiempo, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que se iría para no volver hasta que salieran las estrellas. No existían los días relajados en la Mansión Vongola.

_BOOOM!_

¿Lo ven? Tranquilidad inexistente.

―Me pregunto quién habrá sido ―dijo Tsunayoshi a nadie en particular en el desayunador, sujetando su plato de comida para que no cayera de la mesa por el temblor provocado por la explosión.

Los Guardianes se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y regresar al desayuno como si nada.

―Seguro fue Haruka ―musitó una joven de cabello plateado, lacio y cuya longitud alcanzaba la cintura de su delgado cuerpo; un flequillo caía delicadamente su frente y un gancho en forma de conejo negro ajustaba una coleta que portaba del lado derecho de la cabeza. Ojos celestes. Piel trigueña. Lucía como una princesa de cuento, ataviada en un vestido blanco con detalles en negro y con joyas de complemento.

―Ignóralo y come, Nathaly ―fue el comentario del progenitor de dicha criatura, Hayato llevaba una expresión severa en el rostro―. Tenemos que hablar después.

―Mph ―la aludida lanzó un bufido por lo bajo, empezando a comer más lento para molestar a la Mano Derecha del Décimo.

Ryusei lanzó un vistazo rápido a la escena, sin girar el rostro. Sentía pena por Lavina ―segundo nombre de la chica―, pero al mismo tiempo entendía la posición del mayor; sin embargo, él no tenía voz ni voto para defender a la jovencita. No con su padre en frente. Además, la menor había vuelto a sobregirar todas sus tarjetas, el regaño únicamente se lo merecía por no saber administrar correctamente el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo le era suministrado.

―¡Buenos días! ―Haruka saludó alegremente apenas ingresó, tomando asiento junto a su padre.

―Buenos días al extremo, hijo ―gracias a Dios, Ryohei perdió el hábito de romper a gritos los tímpanos de todos, por lo que el saludo fraternal no fue cosa de otro mundo.

―Hola mamá ―a los pocos minutos llegaron los hermanos de la niebla, seguidos de una heredera somnolienta. Los restos de humo en su rostro delataban a Nicole como la víctima de la famosa bomba reloj que cierto Sicario mandó hacer con Shoichi, como jugarreta para entrenar los reflejos de la Undécima Generación. Típica excusa para atormentar a los mocosos sin que los adultos pudieran protestar.

―Buenos días, niños ―Chrome le brindó una sonrisa a cada uno de sus vástagos mientras los veía tomar asiento. Dicho esto, hubo un breve silencio.

―Kufufu, ¿para mí no hay saludo? ―Mukuro intentó no parecer dolido por la indiferencia de sus hijos, pero no es como si no se lo mereciera.

―Muerete _pappa_.

―Buenos días, padre.

Sobra explicar quién dijo qué.

―_Buongiorno a tutti_ ―saludó Nicole con cierta pereza, tomando asiento al lado de su madre.

―¿Se te quedaron pegadas las sabanas? ―rió Kyoko mientras se disponía a servirle el desayuno a su pequeña.

La Vongola simplemente miró de soslayo a los causantes de su despertar tardío.

―Algo así ―no dijo más―. ¿Dónde está Yatsu? ―preguntó al notar la ausencia del hijo del Guardián de la Lluvia. El que faltaba por lo general era Lucian, y él sorprendentemente estaba de lo más tranquilo junto a su padre.

―Varia ―entonaron como respuesta Ruriko, Yamamoto y Tsunayoshi al mismo tiempo―. Está "entrenando" ―finalizó la menor con burla.

―Así que… vuelve en la tarde, ¿no? ―Nathaly seguía atrasando el regaño paternal comiendo más lento que una tortuga en verano.

―Si Squalo no lo mata ―comentó Lucian con indiferencia. Pese a ser por fuera el estereotipado chico frío, muy en el fondo también le hacía gracia que su amigo estuviese enamorado de la hija de un miembro de Varia, precisamente del único en todo el planeta tierra que jamás le daría el consentimiento para cortejar a la chica.

_Ay, el amor._

―Ay, la náusea ―la mayor de los Rokudo alejó rápidamente su plato como si le quemara y dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa. Nada más probó el desayuno y le vinieron fuertes ganas de vomitar.

Chrome se mostró ligeramente preocupada, pero no dijo nada, pues era más que normal desde que tenía memoria. Ella tenía la culpa de que su hija no pudiese digerir nada temprano en la mañana. Al parecer, cuando estaba embarazada, sus órganos ilusorios afectaron el feto que hoy era su niña; al no tener órganos reales y compartir la misma llama, éste se vio afectado por su poder de alguna manera. Shamal no pudo encontrar una explicación certera para el problema al ser la primera vez que trataba con algo así, pero descubrió que este solamente se presentaba en la mañana y que únicamente dificultaba a Ruriko el digerir alimentos a primera hora, creándole malestar por forzar a su organismo a funcionar cuando este «todavía no estaba listo.»

―No sé ―Nicole se encogió de hombros y se llevó una tostada a la boca con alegría―, pero no quisiera tener el organismo de Ruri ―haciendo gala de su habilidad para hablar sin razonar antes, añadió algo que jamás debió pronunciar siquiera―. Todo lo que come lo transforma en pechos.

Dicho esto, los hombres Vongola se atragantaron con su comida. Sí, hasta Hibari, pero él supo disimularlo a diferencia del resto.

―¡Hija! ―Kyoko y Tsunayoshi la reprendieron a su manera, no siendo lo suficientemente severos pero sí lo suficientemente serios.

―¿Qué? ―pero la castaña ni en cuenta tomó el regaño, todavía exponiendo más de lo que debería― ¡Míralos _pappa_, parecen almohadillas de seguridad! ¡Ni Sil los tiene así! Y Sil tiene veintiún años y boobies como las de la _zia_ Bianchi. Aunque bueno… ―la Sawada continuó divagando―, _zia _Chrome está más desarrollada, debe ser la genética Dokuro.

―¡No estoy escuchando eso! ―exclamó Mukuro con un tic en la ceja.

―¡No oigo, soy de palo! ―Haruka y Ryohei improvisaron un manta sagrado para evitar escuchar información no deseada― ¡No oigo! ¡La, la, la!

―No sean bebés, tíos ―la ilusionista al parecer poseía un fuerte grado de sinvergüenza, porque no le afectó que la menor hablara de sus pechos de esa forma―. Y ustedes ―miró a sus primos restantes con burla, los pobres estaban como si quisieran que la tierra se abriese y los tragara vivos―, aprendan de Lucian y Ryusei ―los mencionados estaban de lo más calmados en sus lugares, aunque con un leve sonrojo en sus caras―, creí que ya eran inmunes a estas charlas bobas en el desayuno.

A fin de cuentas, no es como si estuvieran reviviendo el día que le llegó la regla. Ese sí fue un desayuno incómodo. Y más con los llantos de magdalena de su padre, su madre insistiendo en preparar arroz rojo y todos sus primos evitándola como si tuviera lepra. Con una familia así, no era de extrañar que la mayor de las jóvenes nieblas aprendiera a controlar su sentido la vergüenza hasta el punto de casi tirarlo por un acantilado.

―Suficiente. Estos temas _no_ se tocan durante la comida ―Yuu tenía un buen punto. Además, lo último que se le antojaba escuchar mientras comía era el tamaño de las boobies de su hermana.

―¡Deberíamos firmar un pacto con el diablo para hacer respetar esa ley del universo! ―apoyó Haruka.

―Pues Reborn se está vistiendo ―comentó Tsunayoshi―, así que le preguntas cuando llegue ―una bala le rozó la mejilla―. Corrección, puedes preguntarle ahora.

Si esa escena no fuese tan _común_ definitivamente se habrían asustado.

―_Caos._

―Buenos días, Reborn ―coreó todo aquel que estuvo o estaba bajo el yugo espartano del atractivo hombre con fedora. Lo que se resumía, básicamente, a todos menos la hermana de Ryohei.

Automáticamente los altos cargos de Vongola dieron por finalizado su desayuno. Tsunayoshi se despidió de Kyoko con un beso en la mejilla y abandonó el lugar con sus Guardianes, pues cuando Reborn entraba en la cocina en la mañana significaba que todo ser viviente tenía exactamente quince minutos para terminar lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo y empezar sus labores del día. Por supuesto, la mujer del Décimo era una excepción a dicha regla; la pobre ya tenía suficiente con ser un pájaro atrapado en una jaula de oro a diferencia de las demás esposas de los Guardianes, que por seguridad y para mantenerse en el anonimato, no vivían en la mansión. Una situación complicada pero necesaria para garantizar la seguridad de ellas.

―Buenos días, Reborn-kun ―tan amigable como era habitual, la ex idol de Namimori le sirvió el desayuno al Sicario y a su pequeño camaleón.

―_Buongiorno._

Al no poder comer como el resto de sus primos, la mayor de los hermanos Rokudo se ofreció para ayudar a su _zia_ con los platos de quienes ya habían abandonado el lugar. Aquello bien podría dejárselo a la servidumbre, pero la esposa del Décimo siempre había querido sentirse útil en ese lugar, por lo cual se atribuía varias tareas que _no _debería hacer;al menos, aquello sirvió como buena influencia para los chicos que, aunque en su mayoría eran difíciles de temperamento, tampoco eran inútiles despojos de la generación actual. Solamente por eso Reborn dejaba que la fémina se saliera con la suya.

―Hoy tienen el día libre ―comentó el adulto repentinamente.

―¿De verdad? ―Nicole se alegró, pero también sospechó. Su _padrino_ no les daba días libres porque sí.

―¿Te comiste uno de los muffins de Yoyo? ―todos miraron a Ruri, exigiendo una explicación para el comentario―, larga historia ―que no contaría. Elena la mataba si ventilaba la anécdota de su tragicómico despertar en Venecia.

―Me ofende que no me crean ―aunque eso significaba que los estaba entrenando bien―. Pero sí, tendrán el día libre. A menos que quieran entrenar… ―los adolescentes empezaron a levantarse y la mayoría desaparecieron en un santiamén―, buena elección. Ah, Ryusei ―llamó al azabache antes de que se le perdiera―. Debo hablar contigo cuando termine el desayuno.

―"_¡Rayos!"_ ―el aludido maldijo mentalmente mientras se giraba con su mejor expresión de «estoy frito»―. Comprendo.

…

La puerta de la habitación se cerró. Por alguna razón, Hibari Ryusei creyó ver toda su vida desfilar ante sus ojos, pero quizá solamente estaba exagerando. Entendible si consideramos que estaba a merced de Reborn en el despacho del mismo; es decir, que algo malo iba atentar contra su integridad física o mental.

―¿Qué es lo que necesita?

―No tienes que ser tan formal ―el hombre de fedora sonrió, acrecentando el mal presentimiento del chico―. Después de todo, soy tu tío como también lo soy del resto.

Vale, ahora sí estaba asustado. Reborn nada más le decía que lo llamara tío cuando iba a pedirle que hiciera un trabajo por él o cuando planeaba chantajearlo con algo, cosas que venían de la mano por parte del Hitman.

―¿Qué quieres? ―fue directo al grano.

―Coopera con la causa de Ruriko.

―¿Qué? ―¿Escuchó bien?― ¡No puedo hacer tal cosa! ―ni siquiera sabía cómo se vengaría la chica, pero no podía ponerse de su parte por el simple hecho de que su padre lo mataría.

Notando que no tenía más opción, el Sicario decidió compartir la información 'clasificada'.

―Será un viaje libre de progenitores. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decir que estás de acuerdo y que vendrás, nada más ―Reborn insistió―. Tu padre no es ningún tonto, sabrá que hablé contigo, así que yo daré la cara por ti si se enoja. ¿Eso no es conveniente?

―¿Y qué si no voy? ―preguntó el menor.

El hombre de fedora sonrió enigmáticamente. Oh, eso era una mala señal para él.

―Pues sería una pena que los muchachos se enteraran de quién es tu _crush_ desde la infancia ―el ex Arcobaleno vio con diversión al muchacho palidecer―. Oh, sí. Lo sé ―se adelantó a cualquier pregunta estúpida del adolescente―. ¿Creías que era un secreto? Me ofendes sobrino, después de todo soy yo.

―¡No lo harías! ―¡Alto! Recapacitó, estaba hablando de Reborn aquí―. Maldición, tú ganas. Iré.

―Buen chico.

―Lo que sea ―Ryusei sentía que acababa de hacer un contrato con el diablo. Bueno, recordando lo que había dicho el _zio_ Tsunayoshi en la mañana, probablemente sí acabara de hacer un contrato con Satán―. Solamente no le digas a nadie, por favor.

Era graciosamente patético ver como el chico se rebajaba a utilizar un tono sumiso. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que vería a un Hibari suplicando misericordia, pero no es de extrañar que tal suceso surrealista se diera teniendo el arma de destrucción masiva que Reborn poseía en su conocimiento.

Oh, ¡cuánto se iba a divertir esa semana!

Bah, ¿semana? El año, o años, porque tal material podía tornarse ilimitado si lo manejaba cuidadosamente. Los dioses le sonreían, prometiendo diversión y mucho sufrimiento para los pequeños Vongola.

Y es que si ser hijo de Hibari ya era difícil, estar enamorado de la hija de su némesis jurado era como tener la suerte de un Nazi reencarnado.

…

**Continuará…**

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Definitivamente, estoy malacostumbrándoles actualizando tan rápido. Espero tardarme bastante con el siguiente para que esto deje de suceder, que si no después estarán matándome para que les dé más. ¿Me creerían si les digo que comencé este cap. a las cuatro de la madrugada y ahora a las once de la mañana lo vengo a terminar? xDu**

**En la segunda parte de este cap veremos a los personajes que faltan (que nada más son dos) y después daré rienda suelta a la locura. Sí, si creyeron que los caps. eran fumados hasta ahora, pues se pondrán aún más locos. No saben lo que tengo preparado *le han llovido muchas ideas***

**Adelantos: Varia, Cavallone, Shimon, desmadre. Y ya dejaré de joder con el misterio del castigo. Aquí les dije ya una pista, ahora no puedo decir más porque entonces mato la sorpresa y dará menos gracia.**

**Nos vemos.**


	5. THIS IS… Vongola II

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Tsunayoshi era el Décimo, Vongola había regresado a sus orígenes y sus Guardianes y Aliados ahora podían respirar en paz. Ellos pensaban que lo más difícil había pasado, hasta que tuvieron hijos y los pequeños monstruos se llegaron a la fase mortal que aterra a los adultos desde tiempos inmemorables: la adolescencia.

…

_**Capitolo V**_

_THIS IS… Vongola II_

…

Nicole salió volando brevemente y aterrizó estrepitosamente de espaldas contra el suelo, suerte que todo el lugar estaba acolchonado y por lo tanto no resintió _tanto_ el golpe. Definitivamente fue buena idea pedir una batalla en la habitación destinada para entrenar el _parkour_ y el _free running_.

―_Merda _―maldijo la castaña por lo bajo―, eso dolió como el averno ―dicho esto se sentó, recostando su espalda contra una de las columnas de la habitación. Observó desde ahí a sus amigos continuando el combate como si ella jamás hubiera estado ahí.

No es como si Sawada fuera mala peleando (afortunadamente no heredó lo Dame de su padre y se quedó únicamente con las similitudes físicas), pero siempre se confiaba y dejaba aberturas que sus oponentes ni muertos desaprovecharían. Quedaba claro pues, cuando creyó que ganaría la pelea, Haruka le hizo una barrida y luego se libró de ella con una proyección… quizá demasiado fuerte, pero no es como si debieran contenerse aún estando en una pelea de práctica. Lo usual en un entrenamiento "Al Estilo Vongola" era salir con un esguince o una fractura.

―¿No se supone que teníamos el día libre hoy? ―inquirió Lucian "indiferencia" Bovino, quien acababa de ingresar a la habitación soltando milagrosamente más de cinco palabras ¡Y en forma de pregunta! Eso no se veía todos los días. Seguro que estaba de buen humor, pues el chico era incluso más callado que Elena Di Vongola. Y Lena no le hablaba a nadie fuera de sus conocidos apreciados si no era para decir «muérete, escoria, basura o no me interesa.»

El azabache era frío, pero no sombrío y mucho menos el típico muchacho 'odio a todos y ojalá se mueran', simplemente era callado y hermético en comparación al resto; siempre se mantenía al margen de las cosas a menos que le interesara ser partícipe de las interacciones, cosa en la que ocasionalmente acababa cediendo. ¿Cómo no ceder, teniendo a gente tan insistente como Haruka "del bando de los buenos"?

―¿No deberíamos preguntarte lo mismo? ―sonrió la de ojos café, contrastando perfectamente con el muchacho. Nicole era en teoría una persona feliz. Tal vez no era una chica popular que sonriese cada cinco segundos como fue su madre ―siendo francos, su posición en la escala social fuera de Vongola era para deprimirse―, pero sí se le notaba como alguien desenfadada a la que no le importaba lo que dijese el resto de la gente.

Lucian no contestó. Para empezar, ni siquiera pudo escuchar a la Vongola ya que tenía sus audífonos puestos, cosa para nada extraña ya que casi nunca se los quitaba. La razón para que él se encontrase en una de las trece salas de entrenamientos, específicamente esa ―porque cada una era completamente diferente y hecha con un fin distinto―, es porque quería practicar parkour para liberar un poco el estrés. Esa pelea de anoche no le dejó satisfecho y lamentablemente tuvo que pasar parte de la madrugada huyendo de la policía, ya que estacionó su moto lejos y por ende fue de los últimos en marcharse de la escena del Night Fever.

―¡Hey, Lucian! ―Haruka notó la presencia del recién llegado y le sonrió como bienvenida, enseñando su protector bucal en el proceso. Grave error. Ahora fue su turno para salir volando― ¡Ouch! ―escupió el protector por inercia, ¿razón? Para empezar, casi se lo tragó involuntariamente― ¡Eso era tiempo fuera, Ruri! ―reclamó a su atacante, quien actualmente bajaba la pierna derecha con la delicadeza de una bailarina de ballet tras haberla alzado en un perfecto ángulo de noventa grados.

―No estamos en una competición oficial ―Ruriko se encogió de hombros―. Te distraes, te ataco. Yo gano ―ese era el fin de la conversación.

―Esa fue una buena patada ―comentó la Sawada―. Buena suerte la próxima, Haruka ―deseó al mayor mientras lo veía incorporarse.

Sus amigos eran prácticamente especialistas en sus propios estilos de pelea, a diferencia de ella que no se aplicaba a uno en específico. Nathaly adoptó el combate con bombas del Guardián de la Tormenta, aunque ponía más empeño en verse bien y comprar que cualquier otra cosa. Yatsu seguía el camino del kenjutsu como su padre y el kendo, también tenía un manejo de artes marciales básico y no mencionemos el estilo familiar que eventualmente le iban a enseñar. Haruka era experto en el daitō-ryū, pero Ryohei todavía le insistía en que aprendiera al menos un poco de boxeo o muay thai como pasatiempo. Yuu era practicante de Aikido y tenía manejo decente de las mismas, obviamente también podía crear magníficas ilusiones ―con dos padres ilusionistas y uno de ellos rankeado en el Top 3 ¿Quién no?― pero en esos términos era más débil que su hermana (pueden apostar que a Yuu no le hace gracia eso). Lucian tenía su estilo libre y callejero, era bueno combatiendo en corta y media distancia. Ryusei simplemente era un Hibari ―para no llamarle monstruo―, pero estaba versado en el kobudo y manejaba los nunchakus con maestría. Ruriko tenía tales habilidades gimnásticas que la volvían prácticamente una serpiente ―porque entre Haruka, Lucian, Ryusei y ella se quebraban los huesos mutuamente desde que tenían memoria―, se especializaba en taekwondo y utilizaba el bōjutsu para pelear con su khakkhara.

Y si a todos les sumamos algunos consejos en artes marciales mixtas y conocimientos de varias índoles inculcados por Reborn; en resumen, ellos eran pequeños monstruos.

―¡Lucian! ―el vástago del Sol aparentemente ni siquiera escuchó lo que la menor dijo― ¡Practiquemos juntos!

Haruka tenía cierta manía por acercarse a las personas difíciles que… sinceramente, no es de extrañar que el pobre se metiera en líos absurdos, cada uno más ridículo que el anterior.

―De tal palo, tal astilla ―comentó la hija de la Niebla―. ¿Cierto, Óleo? ―preguntó al Cielo.

La castaña frunció la nariz, se veía como un conejito olfateando el aire.

―No me llames Óleo, Ruri.

Nunca le gustó ese apodo. Puede que su prima lo haya pensado teniendo en cuenta su manía por pintar y oficialmente le bautizara así después de una mala broma sobre las tres últimas letras de su nombre, pero no le gustaba que la llamaran como si fuera un material artístico.

―Pero tú me llamas Ruri ―objetó la de cabello índigo en respuesta, consiguiendo una mirada extrañada por parte de Sawada― ¡Ay, pero que descorazonada eres! ―fingió un ataque con el mejor tono de Reina del Melodrama que pudo copiarle a su respectivo padre― ¡Nico-chan no recuerda nuestra dulce, dulce niñez! ―hizo un _exagerado_ puchero, inflando las mejillas. Oh, Nicole sabía lo que iba a pasar después de eso: Ruri le iba a soltar algún dato vergonzoso de su infancia―. Yo sí recuerdo cuando éramos niñas e ibas diciendo "¡Ruri-nee, Ruri-nee! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Tengo miedo!"

Las mejillas de la Vongola se sonrojaron. ¡Diablos, no! ¡Todo menos eso!

Desafortunadamente, las imágenes ya estaban siendo reproducidas en su cerebro y Nicole se veía a sí misma a los cinco años, persiguiendo torpemente a Ruri y enfundada en un pomposo vestido celeste con una corona de flores en la cabeza mientras la mayor correteaba descalza con un blanco vestido veraniego lleno de lodo. Recordaba perfectamente ese día, fue cuando Yuu se burlaría de ella llamándola _Ojou_ ―apodo que perduraría hasta hoy― y cuando conocieron el lado bueno de Ryusei.

Se preguntó si el anormal deseo por golpearse la cabeza hasta perder la conciencia tras un recuerdo sumamente embarazoso, también era hereditario.

―Bueno, me voy al salón de baile ―la ilusionista no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que se encogió de hombros―. ¡Acuérdense que tenemos que estar presentables para medio día! ¡Y con presentables quiero decir que la Mansión no sea destruida hasta que llegue Varia!

―Destruir Mansión. Varia. Lo tengo ―repitió quedamente el Sasagawa mientras se preparaba para un salto― ¡Espera!

Rokudo se detuvo a medio paso de abandonar la sala.

― ¿Todavía hay leche en la nevera? ―preguntó el muchacho con repentina angustia.

―Sí.

Haruka suspiró aliviado.

Y es que para él era una especie de ritual sagrado beber leche después de los entrenamientos.

…

―¿A dónde crees que vas?

Nathaly bufó al escuchar la voz de su progenitor. Creía que se había librado de él con la entrada de _zio_ Reborn, pero al parecer la pequeña Gokudera se equivocó por completo; Hayato la esperó afuera hasta que salió, pero lo sorprendente es que éste adivinara exactamente por cuál de todas las salidas se escabulliría.

No por nada llamaban al hombre "Genio".

Lavina puso la mirada más tierna e inocente en su repertorio y sonrió.

―Iba a mi habitación, _papa_ ―usó el tono meloso que a Hayato tanto le crispaba los nervios, empalagoso como una chocolatina derretida al sol y degustada con Nutella; porque ese era su tono de niña buena, y ambos sabían que Nathaly no se había portado bien.

―Y ahora vas hablar conmigo ―antes de que la joven siquiera pudiese replicar, añadió―. El Décimo comprende mis razones.

_―"¡Ugh, zio Tsuna! ¡No te metas donde no te llaman!" _―pensó irritada.

No es que Tsunayoshi le cayera mal, ¡era su segundo tío favorito, por Dios! Pero cada vez que Hayato le pedía permiso para pasar tiempo con ella, siempre ―y resáltese el _**siempre**_― era con el único motivo de darle una reprimenda que no duraba más de diez minutos. Lo cual no sería malo de no ser por el hecho de que, exceptuando el desayuno, algunos almuerzos y la cena, Nathaly ni siquiera pasaba tiempo con su papá; tampoco tenía una madre que compensara la ausencia, así que claramente había un problema familiar aquí.

Lo siguió a regañadientes hasta una de las habitaciones del primer piso. Hayato podría ser un padre enojado, pero no necesitaba que la servidumbre escuchara cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Aunque fuera difícil, siempre procuraba mantener las cosas concernientes a _la familia_ únicamente para la _familia_.

Una vez se cerraron las puertas, los gritos comenzaron.

―¡Volviste a casi dejarme en la ruina!

―¡Y tú me cortaste el crédito! ―refutó la de ojos esmeralda―. ¿No es eso suficiente castigo?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―exclamó el hombre con las venas hinchándose en su sienes―. ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás la maldita lección, Nathaly?! ¡Una tarjeta no es un juguete!

Frunció el ceño.

―A Ruriko no le dices nada ―no es como si fuera trabajo de _su_ padre estar sermoneándolos por el dinero, pero siendo el segundo que más sufría con el papeleo y las facturas es entendible que estuviera repartiendo regaños a diestra y siniestra cuando alguien les daba un 'golpe de estado' a sus billeteras; Tsuna normalmente daba advertencias que frenaban el jaleo durante un mes, pero siempre la misma historia se volvía a repetir.

―A diferencia de ti, Ruriko sabe mantener su crédito igual por meses. Jamás has oído llorar a Mukuro por dinero, ¿o sí? ―preguntó, retóricamente, pues ni siquiera la dejó responder―. Me atrevo a decir que la mocosa es millonaria en más de siete países con los ahorros que posee en las cuentas no europeas. ¡Y qué decir de la Undécima! ¡Ella es un ángel! Apenas y usa sus cuentas bancarias.

Cada palabra se le enterró como una daga en el corazón. No importaba cuanto doliera que la compararan con otra persona, esa agonía jamás podría superar la que nacía en ella cada vez que se daba cuenta de que Hayato le prestaba más atención a cualquier cosa menos a su propia hija.

―¡Pues entonces adóptalas y déjame por ahí! ―gritó―. ¡¿Eso te haría feliz, no?!

No se quedó a escuchar una respuesta. Lavina sacó de entre sus ropas una blanca dinamita y la encendió con rapidez, por suerte resultó ser una simple bomba de humo, pero fue más que suficiente para que la muchacha se le escurriera como agua entre los dedos al Guardián de la Tormenta.

―¡Nathaly! ¡Espera ahí! ―tosió―. ¡No hemos terminado!

…

Tsunayoshi suspiró por décimo quinta vez en la mañana. Se preguntaba internamente cómo Hayato estaría manejando el asunto con su hija y si éste estaba siendo demasiado duro con ella, otra vez.

―Deja de suspirar tanto y continua trabajando, Dame-Tsuna.

A estas alturas estaba acostumbrado a las apariciones ninja de Reborn, por lo que continuó trabajando como si nada tras dirigirle un simple «hola» al sicario. Ni siquiera replicó por el uso de ese humillante apodo de su pasado. Algo que Sawada tenía claro desde hace mucho es que para el Mejor Hitman del Mundo él siempre sería visto como el chiquillo llorón e inútil que era abusado por todos, lo cual de cierta forma agradecía; Tsunayoshi prefería que le trataran como el Dame-Tsuna antes que como Décimo Vongola.

Sí, a veces ser el Jefe tenía sus privilegios, pero por lo general el título acarreaba más desgracias que nada. Sus Guardianes podrían certificarlo mejor que nadie.

Sin darse cuenta, volvió a suspirar.

―¿En qué tanto piensas, Tsuna? ―sin duda el comportamiento del _ya-no-tan-chico_ llamó la atención del hombre con fedora.

―En todo lo que hemos perdido para llegar hasta donde estamos ―contestó sin apartar la vista de los papeles, más por no ganarse un golpe de Reborn que por otra cosa. Tsuna ya era una especie de autómata para clasificar documentos, separando ordenadamente las facturas de las amenazas y las peticiones de alianza, así como las anticipadas ―e indeseadas― peticiones de matrimonio para varios de los vástagos de sus amigos (que iban directo a la trituradora).

―¿La inocencia? ¿O hablas del tema tabú? ―como siempre, el ex Arcobaleno ya sabía a qué se refería su estudiante, pero jamás le había molestado jugar a hacerse el imbécil.

―Claramente hablo del tema tabú ―el castaño rodó los ojos, restándole importancia a la actitud del azabache―. Los chicos no se merecían eso, ni los adultos ni los jóvenes ―aclaró―. Varios de ellos necesitan a sus madres aquí.

―Ya te lo he dicho varias veces ―pronunció con cierto fastidio―, fue por su bien. ¿O quieres repetir la tragedia de Hayato y Kyoya? ―a Tsuna le recorrió un escalofrío. Definitivamente no quería que los chicos pasaran por algo así, no de nuevo―. Además ―dijo―, Mukuro no ha salido particularmente afectado por la separación.

Bueno, en eso tenía razón.

―¿Karma? ―se hundió de hombros el mafioso―. Él perdió mucho desde que era un niño, el que no terminara por quitarle su poca felicidad fue cosa de suerte.

―Sí, claro. "Suerte" ―Reborn no se creía aquella excusa, pero tampoco le molestaba escucharla. Se podría decir que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

―La verdad es que no sé lo que haría sin Chrome aquí ―sonrió el castaño con timidez―. Aunque el hecho de que hoy sea mi Guardiana se deba a un pequeño error del destino, no me arrepiento de tenerla con nosotros ―dijo―. Extraño a la chica introvertida y educada, pero quiero mucho a mujer amorosa, fuerte y extrovertida en la que se ha convertido.

―Cuidado te escuchan Mukuro o tu esposa.

―Hey, yo solamente tengo ojos para Kyoko-chan ―pese a que era broma, Tsuna no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. No le agradaba cuando su esposa se encontraba celosa. Digamos que el embarazo de la Sasagawa y su fase hormonal le dejaron un pequeño trauma.

Un par de toques ligeros a su puerta atrajeron la atención de ambos hombres. El Jefe se aclaró la garganta antes de decir:

―¡Pase!

Una joven mucama entró en el despacho con toda la humildad del mundo. Tsunayoshi la miró dulcemente, como observaba a cada empleado acogido en la Mansión Vongola desde que él era el mandamás.

―Dime, María.

―Los señores Shimon y Cavallone acaban de arribar.

Ni Enma o Dino necesitaban pedir su permiso para que se abrieran los portones, era algo bien sabido por todo el personal. Bastaba con confirmar que fuesen ellos los que estaban a bordo de los vehículos. Por lo que la presencia de María era, más que otra cosa, una indirecta para saber dónde planeaba recibirlos y así preparar todo.

―Hazlos pasar hasta aquí ―sentenció.

―Sólo a los Capos ―especificó Reborn con una extraña sonrisa.

La mucama realizó una reverencia antes de musitar un suave «con su permiso» y posteriormente se retiró del lugar.

Entonces Tsunayoshi se giró para encarar a su antiguo Tutor.

―¿Por qué solamente a los Capos? ―preguntó suspicazmente. Él quería saludar a Catherina y Silke también, pero eso no era lo importante en este momento, sino descubrir lo que el ex Arcobaleno tramaba.

Reborn se encogió de hombros.

―¿Por qué los citaste después del desayuno? ―le devolvió la jugada.

―Con Xanxus acá, la posibilidad de diálogo civilizado muere al instante ―eso no era secreto para nadie.

…

Ryusei sentía que deberían usar su historia para uno de esos memes estilo "asco de vida". Porque su vida era un asco, o por lo menos pronto lo sería. Dudaba seriamente que el ex Arcobaleno mantuviese su promesa; Reborn tenía la manzana de la discordia en sus manos y definitivamente la aprovecharía para hacer estragos. Lo sorprendente es que, si el hombre ya lo sabía, se hubiera tardado tanto en aprovecharse de la situación.

Ese razonamiento desencadenó otra sencilla pregunta: ¿Hace cuánto que babeaba por la hija del enemigo de su padre?

Sinceramente no recordaba cuándo comenzó su extraña fijación ―porque él sentía que le caería un rayo ahora de tan sólo pensar en las palabras con "E" y "A"―, pero estaba seguro que fue cuando todavía era un inocente niño. Pudo ser la primera vez que Ryusei se mostró dócil ante ella y Nicole, cuando Ruri le insistió para que jugaran los tres juntos entre los rosales con una sonrisa y la vestimenta en un estado lamentable. También pudo ser aquella vez en la que le vio pelearse a puño limpio en un entrenamiento con Haruka, sin quejarse o llorar; simplemente volviéndose a levantar con toda la dignidad de una mujer Vongola, dispuesta a voltear la situación. Pudo ser la primera vez que ella lo regañó, la primera vez que la escuchó cantar en el Coro de la Escuela o la primera vez que bailaron en las lecciones de danza de Reborn.

―Demasiadas primeras veces ―murmuró, dándose cuenta de que realmente no tenía idea de cuándo empezó esa atracción unilateral suicida.

De lo único que estaba seguro es que bajo ninguna circunstancia su padre, Mukuro o la propia Ruriko se podían enterar; los primeros dos por razones obvias y la última porque se sabía no correspondido, y de todas formas él no podía permitirse que esa locura avanzara más. Cavó su tumba en el momento que fue consciente de su problema y no la haría más profunda, gracias.

Así que tenía que resignarse a ser chantajeado por Reborn hasta que el hombre se aburriera de mangonearlo. Y él jamás haría eso, primero los tiburones se volvían vegetarianos.

―Hola, Ryusei ―dijo alguien en su oído.

―¡Waaah!

Oh, por Dios. ¿Acababa de gritar como niñita? De verdad que todo esto del chantaje lo tenía mal.

―Deberías ver tu cara ―se burló Catherina―. ¿En qué estás tan concentrado?

―En nada ―mintió, pero las mejillas arreboladas lo delataban un poco.

¡Diablos! Por poco le daba una arritmia. Sentía que la pelirroja iba a leerle la mente en cualquier momento e iría a contarles a todos su secreto, cosa ilógica porque Catherina mejor que cualquier otra persona sabía respetar los secretos ajenos.

―Lo que pare tu llanto… ―Kozato decidió dejarlo en paz en esta ocasión.

El Hibari respiró profundamente hasta calmarse.

―¿No deberías haber llegado al mediodía? ―preguntó.

―No ―ella negó pícaramente―, Varia es quien debería llegar al medio día. Sabes cómo se ponen las cosas cuando Xanxus se aparece en una "reunión familiar", así que mi _padrino_ Tsunayoshi llamó a _pappa _y _zio_ Dino antes de la hora.

―Entonces… ―Ryusei llegó a la conclusión más obvia de todas―, Sil y su Águila del diablo también están aquí.

―Ajá.

El azabache entonces estornudó y volvió a repetir sus palabras, esta vez con ironía propia de quien ha realizado una predicción exacta.

―Sil y su águila del diablo _están aquí_ ―frunció el ceño.

―El águila tiene nombre, mocoso ―espetó una voz arrogante que ambos jóvenes conocían de sobra.

Silke Cavallone, alias "Sil". Única heredera de los Cavallone y, en unos pocos años más, la Líder de la misma. Veintiún años de edad. Cabellos lacios y rojos carmesí que caen cual cascada más allá de sus caderas, herencia de su madre. Ojos semi-afilados color marrón, como los de su padre. Y una extensión de piel blanquecina apreciable en su metro con setenta centímetros de estatura y sus tres medidas. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con saco y corbata negra a juego con unos pantaloncillos cortos, además de botas oscuras diez centímetros debajo de las rodillas.

Directa, intrépida, arrogante y a veces dueña de un lenguaje que te haría mojar los pantalones. Ryusei siempre creyó que de no estar clavado por _cierta persona_ entonces estaría obsesionado con la marimacha de Sil, lo cual aumentaba la remota creencia de que era un poco masoquista ―y que su gusto para las mujeres era extraño―; si enamorarse de alguien proveniente de una familia de piñas era jodido, enamorarse de un pony mayorcita tampoco era buena idea.

―Buenos días, Sil. ¿Ya te vas? Es una pena ―expresó sarcástico.

La mujer en cuestión ni se inmutó. En cambio, su águila imperial ibérica, Akeelah, arremetió contra el de ojos verdes. Lo cual era una desgracia para Ryusei, quien por ironías de la vida era alérgico a las plumas.

―¡Quítate de encima! ―estornudó― ¡Por todo lo sacro, Akeelah! ―pero el ave continuó picoteándole la cabeza, feliz de la vida.

Las dos féminas rieron, una más cínica que la otra. Era divertida la escena frente a ellas.

Normalmente el azabache tenía que disimular la alergia cuando Hibird estaba por los alrededores, pero por suerte no era nada grave y por ende consideró prescindible informárselo a su progenitor; sin embargo, era prácticamente imposible para el organismo del muchacho evitar reaccionar al plumífero de Sil. Un águila simplemente no se ignora, y más cuando la desgraciada tiene la manía de picotear cabezas ajenas para su disfrute personal.

Al menos la situación no podía empeorar.

―¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ―Ruriko apareció en la intersección de un pasillo cercano, contemplando desde lejos su precaria situación.

De acuerdo, quizás Ryusei habló demasiado pronto.

―No sé si reír, sumarme al bullying o frenar a Akeelah ―comentó para sí la muchacha―. Pero como como tengo alma, supongo que seré condescendiente. ¡Oye, Sil! ―la pelirroja finalmente se dio por aludida al escuchar su nombre―. Bájale dos, al chico le va a dar algo como tu pollo con esteroides le siga respirando encima.

Cavallone iba a refutar, pues la llenaba una enorme satisfacción molestar a los mocosos ―y porque Akeelah no era un _pollo_―, pero sabía de la alergia del muchacho y generarle un ataque definitivamente no sería divertido.

―Akeelah, basta ―el plumífero atendió a las sencillas palabras, como si entendiera perfectamente el significado de las mismas, dejando en paz a Ryusei y luego posándose en el hombro de la pelirroja.

―_Gracias_.

¿Orgullo de macho herido? ¿Dónde?

―De nada. ~

Pero en compensación obtuvo una bonita sonrisa que le disipó mágicamente todo el mal humor que alguna vez pudo poseer.

―Vamos con los demás ―propuso Catherina―, los adultos no se aparecerán en un buen rato. Han de estar poniéndose al día.

Y es que Enma, Dino y Tsunayoshi a veces podían ser unas viejas cotorras, pues cuando charlaban inevitablemente acababan por el paseo de la villa de los recuerdos.

―Haruka y Lucian están entrenando ―contestó Rokudo, pues Hibari no sabía del paradero de los otros―, Nicole ha de andar por ahí, quizá dibujando, y no creo que quieran hablar con Nathaly ahora.

―¿Volvió hacer un berrinche de niña mimada? ―Silke no tenía problemas para decir las cosas desde su perspectiva.

―No la he visto desde el desayuno ―se encogió de hombros―, pero me supongo que estará como furia ahora. El Señor Mano Derecha le volvió a cortar el crédito en todas las cuentas.

―¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez? ―Kozato fingió pensarlo mientras las tres echaban andar, con cierto azabache siguiéndolas a distancia prudente para estar lejos del águila de la Cavallone―, ¿Dos semanas?

―Semana y media ―corrigió la de cabello índigo.

―¿En qué demonios gasta tanto? ―evidentemente la mayor de las pelirrojas no entendía de esas cosas, al ser el tipo de chica que ordenaba por internet para evitarse la molestia de ir a comprar ropa en una mugrosa tienda. Por supuesto, esto no evitaba que su padre la obligara a visitar al modista ocasionalmente para ponerla "presentable", aunque el pobre estaba amenazado de muerte si se atrevía confeccionarle algo tan estorboso ―en palabras de Sil― como un vestido o algún conjunto que tuviera falda.

―Sería más sencillo preguntar ¿En qué _no_ gastaría? ―sugirió la Rokudo.

―Ustedes, dos cierren la boca, están siendo muy duras con Nathaly ―Catherina decidió frenar la charla. Tanto Sil como Ruriko tenían el mal hábito de ser condenadamente directas, y a decir verdad podían ser bastante crueles sin siquiera proponérselo.

―Michelle Obama ha hablado ―se burló la ilusionista.

―No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi ropa ―advirtió la de ojos verdes.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, Catherina no se veía mal. Aquel vestido recatado de suave tela color melón le quedaba como un guante; el corte de la falda mostraba ligeramente por encima de sus rodillas mientras que la parte posterior caía hasta las pantorrillas, dejando apreciar las piernas de la chica. Como accesorios llevaba un simple broche de encaje en la cabeza y un sencillo bolso de mano negro, alargado cual monedero. Sus pies iban enfundados en delicadas sandalias con tacones de cinco centímetros.

La imagen diurna difería mucho con la pelirroja que ellos conocían. Claramente, todos ellos estaban al tanto del pequeño secreto de la fémina, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Cuando los mayores no estaban, en más de una ocasión se cambiaba cual súper héroe frente a ellos, dejando atrás por un rato a la "Rina Swift".

―Yo pienso que te ves linda ―opinó el muchacho olvidado, sacando una sonrisa en la Kozato―, aunque me recuerdas a las Princesas Disney ―con ese comentario el poco agradecimiento que Rina le tenía se fue al demonio.

Silke no se contuvo al soltar una carcajada. La imagen mental de Catherina en un pomposo vestido y rodeada por animalitos del bosque se le antojó muy graciosa.

―Claro, ponte del lado de Ruri ―refunfuñó al muchacho por lo bajo.

―No me estoy poniendo del lado de nadie ―replicó calmadamente el Hibari―, simplemente digo lo que pienso.

―Pues no lo hagas tan seguido, te meterás en problemas.

Oh, afortunadamente ella no tenía idea de cuán ciertas eran sus palabras.

…

El tiempo se fue volando. Estaban tranquilamente almorzando en familia ―y lo que es más importante, sin gritos ni peleas de por medio―, como hace mucho no tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero un grito, un disparo, una risa escalofriante y una serie de comentarios variopintos que se escucharon desde el Hall de la Mansión, interrumpieron esa paz.

―¡VOOI! ¡Yamamoto Takeshi, trae tu trasero ex beisbolista para acá! ―se sobre entendía quién gritó.

―¡Moo, Squ-chan! ―ese era Lussuria, sin duda―. ¡Suéltalo ya! ¡Yatsu-kun no ha hecho nada malo, aparte de nacer sexy!

―Ja, ja. G-gracias por el ¿Cumplido? Señor Luss ―dijo una voz ligeramente nerviosa.

―¿Sexy? ¡Pero si está buenote, papi!

Yoyo y sus comentarios también estaban en la casa.

―¡VOOOI! ―¿Cómo alguien de cuarenta y tantos puede gritar tan fuerte?

―Tío, eres estúpidamente ruidoso ¡Cállate ya!

Esa era Elena.

―¡Elena Di Vongola! ―y esa la mamá de la nombrada―. ¡Creí haberte educado mejor!

Resonó un gruñido similar al de una bestia y luego, seguramente después de una _fea_ mirada, la de mirada carmesí cedió.

―¡Tío, cállate ya! ―masculló la azabache con molestia―. _¡Por favor!_

―Escoria.

Tsunayoshi suspiró al escuchar la voz del Jefe de Varia.

_―"¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que se fue la paz? ¿Diez segundos? Y ya me va a dar dolor de cabeza"._

Siendo positivos, al menos Hibari seguía en la mesa entretenido con su taza de té, pero el castaño estaba seguro de que apenas terminara se iría a darles una paliza a los alborotadores.

―Xanxus, más te vale que tú no intentes nada contra Squalo-san ―advirtió la señora Di Vongola, y créanme cuando les digo que verla enfadada no era bonito―. En cuanto a usted ―supusieron que ahora el tiburón estaba en la mira de la mujer―, ¿podría bajarle a su tono? Sus acciones son descorteces en más de un sentido, tanto para los empleados de la casa como para Tsuna-san y su familia. Tenga un poco más de respeto y compórtese apropiadamente, no es ningún niño.

Tras esas palabras se hizo el silencio, quedando constatado una vez más que Haru Miura era la heroína anónima de Vongola.

―Pero todo cambió cuando la Nación del Fuego atacó ―y con el comentario Chrome, todos suspiraron al unísono antes de levantarse para atender a las visitas. A excepción de los jóvenes de la casa, quienes prefirieron continuar con sus alimentos. ¿Para qué ir asomarse de curiosos cuando ya se sabían de memoria lo que pasaría?

Squalo le montaría una bronca al _zio_ Takeshi por culpa de Yatsu, a quien seguramente tenía sujeto del cuello de la camisa como si fuera algún tipo de cachorro de animal salvaje. ¿Razones? Seguro el tiburón lo cachó en otro de sus intentos por declararse a Squnelle cuando se supone que estaba en Varia para entrenar.

―¡VOOI!

Luego, aparecería un Hibari cabreado por la abrupta interrupción del almuerzo.

―Por hacer tanto escándalo, los morderé hasta la muerte.

Después, Fran saldría con su indiscutible buen tino para exponer verdades que nadie quiere oír.

―Por estas estupideces es que nuestra vida social es tan escasa.

Belphegor simplemente reiría.

―Shishishi.

El _zio_ Tsunayoshi entraría en modo jefe para calmar el jaleo.

―Quédense quietos _ahora_ y prometo no recurrir a la violencia con nadie.

Y finalmente, se haría el silencio.

―¡Tsuna-san! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte!

Hasta que _zia_ Haru se lanzara sobre el Capo para darle un abrazo de oso, teniendo como consecuencia a un Xanxus celoso apuntándole entre ceja y ceja al Cielo Vongola.

―¡Escoria, aléjate de mi mujer!

Pero como siempre sucedía, Tsuna lo ignoraría olímpicamente y le daría un beso en la frente a la vivaz mujer.

―Nada más ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que estuviste aquí, Haru.

Hasta que _zia_ Kyoko comenzara a emanar un aura oscura y con su mano buscara la revolver que Reborn le obsequió el día de su boda.

―_Amore,_ pon tus manos donde pueda verlas.

Con esto ya estaba completo el típico prefacio para una reunión familiar Al Estilo Vongola.

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Ya sé, ya sé. Me dirán ¡¿No que en este capítulo esclarecías el misterio?! ¡Perdón pues! Es que me pareció muy corto, y una reunión familiar al estilo Vongola tiene mucho para explotar. Así que decidí alargarlo un capítulo más para que vean cómo interactúan los personajes en familia. Y ya cuando me sienta satisfecha con el desmadre, continuamos ¿Vale? De todas formas tengo que practicar con los personajes, así que denme el gusto xD**

**Por mientras, cumpliré mi palabra, así que les dejo este adelanto:**

―_¡Iremos de viaje a Estados Unidos y sin padres!_

_Nadie pareció comprender la emoción de la ilusionista._

―_Cariño, ya hemos ido a Estados Unidos un millón de veces ―informó Yokubo, como si no fuera obvio._

―_Y de todas formas, Reborn viene con nosotros ―hizo notar Catherina―. ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?_

―_Hay algo en lo que se equivocan ―dijo Ruriko con una sonrisa como la del Gato de Cheshire―, y es que él no viene con nosotros._

―_¿Ah, no? ―Haruka ya se estaba confundiendo._

―_Reborn realmente va de vacaciones a Las Vegas._

―_¿Y eso qué nos importa? ―Sil fue directo al grano._

_Nicole se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró. La de cabello índigo podría seguir con el jueguito de adivinanzas para siempre si quería, así que mejor lo decía ella para salir de esto rápidamente._

―_Lo que Ruri quiere decir… ―la Undécima se aclaró la garganta al ser el centro de todas las miradas―, es que iremos a Las Vegas. Nosotros solos. Sin padres. Sin subordinados acosadores molestos. Con Reborn. ¿Lo captan ahora?_

**Y como dije en el capítulo pasado ¡Les estoy malacostumbrado! Pero recibir tantos reviews me hace escribir más rápido ****―****interés del escritor, interés del escritor everywhere― así que no puedo evitarlo.**

**So, si quieren pronta continuación, ya saben qué hacer.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, bitches.**


	6. Omake I

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Summary: Tsunayoshi era el Décimo, Vongola había regresado a sus orígenes y sus Guardianes y Aliados ahora podían respirar en paz. Ellos pensaban que lo más difícil había pasado, hasta que tuvieron hijos y los pequeños monstruos se llegaron a la fase mortal que aterra a los adultos desde tiempos inmemorables: la adolescencia.

…

_**Omake**_

…

La Clase V-3 de la Primaria Shimon era un sitio de lo más pintoresco, al menos desde la perspectiva del profesor Ángelo Scalietti. Siempre había ruido, risas y cosas de lo más absurdas, como se supone debería ser una clase de Tercer Grado. Era un buen grupo, aunque habían ciertos niños que le hacían preocuparse mucho, más de lo que debería de hecho: tres pequeños asociales, un chico al que le gustaba decolorarse el cabello, una niña que se salía épicamente de la escala de la normalidad con sus ocurrencias y un chico quizá demasiado tímido con las mujeres para su propio bien; sin embargo, debía reconocer que parecían estar más avanzados en cuanto a conocimientos académicos, incluso aunque a dos de ellos se les notara algo de dificultad para el estudio. Por eso hoy había planeado una sencilla actividad con el fin de conocer el ambiente que rodeaba a dichos pequeños en casa, por supuesto que involucrando a toda la clase para no verse tan interesado.

―A ver chicos, dejen las Tablet de lado por un momento ―llamó a la clase, aplaudiendo repetidas veces para calmar el bullicio.

Una vez obtuvo la atención de la multitud de infantes, escribió unas simples palabras que se proyectaron con un efecto 3D en el pizarrón multitáctil.

«Profesiones.»

―Hablemos un poco de sus padres y sus oficios, ¿qué les parece?

Recibió un «sí» general y entusiasmado, suponiendo de antemano que era porque los pequeños sabían que de seguirle el juego perderían horas de clase. Lo que ellos no sabían es que ya les había enviado la tarea por e-mail.

―Bien, entonces coloquemos los pupitres en forma de semi círculo para vernos las caras a todos y comencemos.

Quince minutos después ya todo estaba ordenado.

―Y bien niños, ¿en qué trabajan sus padres? ―preguntó el sr. Scalietti con esa agradable sonrisa a la que estaban más que acostumbrados. Varios pares de manos se alzaron con prisa, listos para presumir de los oficios de sus papis―. Wow, calma chicos, uno a la vez. A ver… ¡Tú! ―apuntó a uno de los infantes al azar.

―Mi papá es empresario ―declaró orgulloso.

―Eso es impresionante, Ricardo ―aunque en realidad el adulto no se encontraba en lo más mínimo sorprendido, el padre del chiquillo era algo famoso a decir verdad―. ¿Quién quiere seguir? ―pero él ya tenía alguien en mente― ¿Yatsu? ―preguntó a uno de los niños con ascendencia asiática del lugar.

Recién caía en cuenta en el curioso detalle de que los dichosos niños peculiares eran medio japoneses o asiáticos en su totalidad.

El nombrado, Yamamoto Yatsu, levantó el rostro con algo de timidez y se señaló. Era azabache con ojos azules y una tez trigueña apenas notable. El profesor asintió y el niño pareció tomar confianza, él no era tan tímido como aparentaba, a menos que se dirigiera a una chica.

―¡Mi papá es jugador de béisbol profesional! ―declaró entusiasta. La verdad es que algo así en aquella Primaria de clase alta era perfectamente normal, pues la mayoría venía de familias con buena posición económica, pero de todas formas el Yamamoto impresionó a uno que otro niño de la clase. Lo común eran progenitores empresarios y no celebridades.

Yamamoto Takeshi estaba en todos los canales deportivos, después de todo fue la imagen de Fox Sports durante un buen tiempo. Incluso había una estatua suya en algunos museos de cera, inmortalizado junto a varios de los grandes jugadores del béisbol.

Los niños siguieron hablando y hablando, el señor Ángelo esperó hasta que cinco más dieran sus respuestas y entonces interrogó a su segundo objetivo: la niñita que estaba fuera de la escala de la normalidad. Era un retoño con rasgos exóticos, de largo y ondulado cabello azul que casi tocaba el suelo y unos enormes ojos violetas bastante adorables. Tenía un bonito rostro y una manía por sonreír que, aunque tierna, a veces al mayor se le antojaba espeluznante.

―¡Pues mi papi es un ex convicto! ―exclamó una feliz Ruriko, completamente ajena a la cara de espanto que mostró el profesor―. Y mamá es su Mano Derecha ―añadió con la misma inocencia.

Sí, claro. _Inocencia._

―¿Tu mamá no era modelo? ―preguntó una de sus compañeritas cercanas, confundida.

Quien no conociese a Nagi Rokudo, entonces no podía decir que se vestía bien. La mujer era y es una de las caras favoritas de la revista Vogue, esa que aún ahora seguía siendo llamada la biblia de la moda; para rabia de Marietta Moreau, quien era la _segunda_ favorita.

―¡Sí! ―esa era la tapadera de su mamá, como la del _zio_ Takeshi era el béisbol―, pero no se limita a eso ―dijo con orgullo―. Ella es una mujer muy fuerte y salvaje, pero herbívora, como un hipopótamo ―repitió las mismas palabras que el señor Hibari murmuró cuando creyó que nadie lo estaba escuchando, antes de que él y su papá empezaran uno de sus típicos pleitos en el desayuno.

El maestro entonces decidió hacer como que no escuchó nada en lo absoluto y siguió interrogando a los demás niños, hasta que inevitablemente observó al otro azabache del aula y le preguntó lo mismo que a los otros dos niños de ascendencia asiática, esperanzado por oír algo normal. En total había tres con tal color de cabello, pero cada uno se identificaba por el color de ojos, piel y actitud. En este caso era el azabache de melena alborotada con piel de porcelana y ojos verdes.

―Mi papá es el enemigo natural del suyo ―el chico inexpresivo apuntó despectivamente a la ―según él― _estúpida_ niña de larga cabellera color índigo, la cual no dejaba de sonreírle a una mosqueada azabache que se sentaba junto a ella. El profesor empezaba a creer que Rokudo Ruriko era la mala influencia en su clase a pesar de lucir como una niña positiva y popular cualquiera.

De todas formas, el sr. Ángelo celebró mentalmente. ¡Al fin, un infante normal! Bueno, si omitimos el hecho de que se trataba del pequeño niño asiático que no le hablaba a nadie en clase. ¡Pero qué importaba eso ahora! En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que Ryusei no tenía todos esos problemas sociales que alguna vez le comentó a la psicóloga del colegio.

―¿Es policía? ―preguntó con una sonrisa entusiasta.

―Lidera a una banda yakuza reformada, herbívoro.

_Adiós, entusiasmo. Hola terapias después la escuela._

El maestro miró a la joven que se sentaba al lado de la Manzana del Caos (Ruri), Elena. Esperanzado, como esperando que por alguna razón mística la desabrida muchacha aportara algo normal tras aquellas declaraciones _extravagantes_ de los otros niños.

―Piérdase.

Scalietti ni siquiera sabía por qué depositó sus esperanzas en la pequeña azabache para empezar.

―¡La mamá de Lena es diseñadora! ―dijo Ruri por su amiga―. Y su papá es jefe de un agresivo grupo de cobradores.

―Ya veo ―bueno, era lo más normal que había escuchado hasta ahora, así que por lo que le quedaba de salud mental ya no haría preguntas.

Sabia elección, porque de haber preguntado el tipo de deudas que cobraba el Señor Di Vongola, se habría quedado traumado de por vida.

―¿Qué hay de ti, Lucian?

El pequeño azabache de mechones irregulares y ojos dorados respondió con indiferencia.

―Mi mamá es escritora ―al notar la insistente mirada del adulto, simplemente rodó los ojos―, papá es dueño de un viñedo ―terminó por agregar para que dejaran de molestarlo de una vez. Dicho esto, el menor sacó un caramelo de uva de vete a saber dónde y se lo comió.

Cierto chico moreno de cabello negro y con mechas en distintas escalas de blanco ya no pudo seguir esperando su turno y declaró entusiasta.

―¡Mi papá es Doctor!

El sr. Ángelo ya sabía eso.

Sasagawa Ryohei, con más doctorados y maestrías en medicina de lo que cualquier hombre en sus veintes alguna vez soñó poseer, era el hombre que encontró la cura para el cáncer, ¿cómo no saber quién rayos era ese sujeto?

Fuera de eso, el profesor no encontró ninguna irregularidad con sus chiquillos, por lo que al final del día, solamente Hibari Ryusei y Rokudo Ruriko fueron citados a la oficina de la psicóloga escolar. Con algo de suerte les ahorraría algunos problemas a esos chiquillos en el futuro.

Pobre maestro iluso.

…

**Fin**

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Este omake se me ocurrió de la nada, así que yo tampoco me explico qué rayos con esto, pero me pareció divertido y no quise esperar para subirlo (todavía ni comienzo el siguiente capítulo) xD ya en un futuro arreglaré la ubicación ―para que no estorbe con el orden de los caps. THIS IS… Vongola―, por ahora así se queda. De todas formas da igual porque es un omake.**

**Aquí nada más aparecieron los chicos de la misma edad: Haruka, Ruriko, Ryusei, Elena, Yatsu y Lucian porque tienen 16 años, así que no sería raro que quedaran en el mismo salón de clase (por favor, es la escuela Shimon, obviamente Vongola & Co metieron mano en la repartición de aulas). Quienes no aparecieron por ser muy mayores (Sil, Yokubo) o por ser menores (el resto de los hijos de los Guardianes más Catherina) ya tendrán sus propios especiales. En el caso de Yoyo, tendrá su especial de la anécdota de los muffins (que vendría siendo también un especial de Elena y Varia por defecto) y así, pero denme tiempo y no me apresuren, lo subiré cuando la inspiración venga a mí.**

**Btw, ¿por qué Chrome es modelo? Simple, hace tiempo vi un fant art suyo de la versión TYL en el que posaba con el viento moviéndole el cabello y se me ocurrió. Por cierto, ¿alguien se dio cuenta de que M.M era la tal Marietta? Nada más informo para quienes no son tan avispados.**

**Y ya que estamos en eso. Aula ****V****-3. Díganme que se dieron cuenta de la referencia a Vongola, please.**

**Sobre Ryohei y Yamamoto… well, lo de Yamamoto es canon, pero Ryohei debía tener su momento de fama. ¿Por qué Doctor y no boxeador? Pues, el Ryohei TYL es más calmado que el Ryohei que todos conocemos; además, como todos sabemos tiene la llama del sol… así que no creo que sea tan idiota como para no saber aprovechar la cualidad de su llama estando tan grandecito. Por no decir que me pareció bastante gracioso y agradable darle un mérito tan grande, él también merece sus momentos épicos.**

**Sobre Mukuro y Hibari, no words, todos sabemos que lo dicho por los mocosos es verdad. Obviamente el par también posee una tapadera respetable, pero simplemente quería que alguien asustara al maestro. ¿Y quién mejor que ellos?**

**Nada más para aclarar, Ruri tenía el cabello demasiado largo de pequeña, estilo Touwa Erio. Pero la Ruri adolescente lo lleva como la Chrome TYL (sin el recogido de piña), para que se den una idea.**


	7. THIS IS… Vongola III

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Tsunayoshi era el Décimo, Vongola había regresado a sus orígenes y sus Guardianes y Aliados ahora podían respirar en paz. Ellos pensaban que lo más difícil había pasado, hasta que tuvieron hijos y los pequeños monstruos se llegaron a la fase mortal que aterra a los adultos desde tiempos inmemorables: la adolescencia.

…

_**Capitolo VI**_

_THIS IS… Vongola III_

…

Alguien dijo una vez que «después de la tormenta viene la calma» y era evidente que dicha persona jamás había conocido a la familia Vongola o alguien relacionado con la misma, porque pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos antes de que el jaleo del hall terminara y los adultos retomaran su lugar en la mesa, acompañados por los Varia y las juveniles caras de dicha organización.

―Hola niños ―Lussuria y Haru por obviedad eran los rostros más amigables en el Escuadrón de Asesinato Independiente más retorcido de la historia, si no contábamos a Yokubo, claro.

―Hola _zia_ ―fue el saludo general de los jóvenes. Yatsu fue el único que se abstuvo de decir algo, él venía regresando de Varia, así que no tenía sentido.

―_Madrina_ ―e únicamente Ruriko y Nicole llamaban a la Diseñadora de forma distinta al resto.

En el revoltijo parental que eran la Décima y Undécima Generación, Haru era la madrina de Nicole y Ruriko, Chrome era la madrina de Elena y Nicole, y Kyoko era la madrina de Elena y Ruriko. Si de padrinos hablamos, Reborn era el padrino y ―Iemitsu lloró como nene cuando se hizo oficial― abuelo de Nicole, Enma y Dino también eran padrinos de la mencionada, y Tsuna vendría siendo el padrino de Sil y Catherina.

La lógica Vongola, señores.

―Fran.

La única mujer de cabello violeta caminó para darle un abrazo al mencionado, quien acabó devolviéndolo eventualmente, casi con torpeza, por lo que no es de extrañar que terminase liberándose del contacto con la misma velocidad de Flash.

Al ser el estudiante de Rokudo Mukuro, Fran venía siendo como un tío para Ruriko y Yuu; sin duda, otra contribución del destino para que cada uno de los jóvenes de la niebla desarrollara un carácter tan jodido.

―Estás tan conservada como siempre, Chrome-nee-chan ―la mujer sonrió, acostumbrada a la eterna inexpresividad del hombre joven. No se podía esperar un mejor halago (o intento de) proveniente del francés―. _Shishou,_ usted está igual de espantoso ¿No ha pensado en hacerse una cirugía estética o siquiera cortarse el cabello?

El tridente de Mukuro en el gorro de la rana no se hizo esperar.

Anteriormente, cuando eran niños, tal despliegue de violencia al estilo de las antiguas caricaturas solía divertir mucho a los más chicos, pero ahora era tan común como los sensacionalistas documentales de Discovery Chanel.

―Duele ―aunque las quejas del ilusionista siempre les sacaban una sonrisa.

Más saludos fueron transmitidos mientras los recién llegados se sentaban en la mesa como personas civilizadas. Tsunayoshi entonces comenzó la cuenta regresiva para el desastre dentro de su cabeza. Por más tradición que fuera reunirse los fines de semana en la Mansión, nunca mandaba llamar a Xanxus y los demás Guardianes (aunque siempre terminaban viniendo de todas formas) a menos que fuese a tratar un asunto importante. Y hoy desgraciadamente tenía que hablar de un asunto importante, bastante serio si consideramos los antecedentes de… bueno, todos los presentes; sí, lamentablemente estaba incluyendo a Kyoko y Haru en el paquete. Todo lo que se unía a Vongola se volvía extravagante.

―Escuchen ―antes de que las peleas comenzaran otra vez, Tsuna usó su tono de jefe. Y cuando Tsuna usaba el tono de jefe, todos prestaban atención, sin excepciones―. No creo que haga falta recordarles que estamos en plenas vacaciones, mejor dicho, casi terminando las mismas…

―Oh, no ―Hayato dejó caer los cubiertos y sujetó la cabeza, anticipando un profundo dolor de cabeza. Y más trabajo, _muchísimo_ trabajo.

―_Oh, sí_ ―Sawada compartió el pesar de su Mano Derecha, pero sin borrar la expresión seria como jefe mientras daba su ultimátum―. Se aproxima el Campamento di Pergusa.

El Campamento di Pergusa, una ridícula actividad ideada por Reborn que terminó convirtiéndose en una tradición mafiosa del montón. Dicho evento era otra forma para presumir los dotes y habilidades de cada quien en el bajo mundo, disfrazada como una simple y cordial actividad recreativa; básicamente, era un desfile de hipocresía al aire libre. Las _famiglias_ más respetadas y talentosas se reunían en el corazón de Sicilia, Enna, en el _Lago di Pergusa_ para armar un humilde campamento, que de humilde no tenía nada. Ellos no armaban tiendas ni asaban malvaviscos en fogatas, sino que dormían en cabañas de madera costosamente amuebladas con televisión satelital integrada, y en lugar de pasearse por el pintoresco lugar muchos se rehusaban abandonar las modernas instalaciones del Campamento en cuestión.

Y Tsunayoshi todavía se preguntaba cómo diablos los dejaron hacer tal monstruosidad, pues hasta donde sabía el lugar era parte de una reserva natural. Aunque Reborn se excusó diciendo que si la gente dejó que construyeran un Autódromo alrededor del lago antes de que si quiera naciese la Décima Generación, entonces la gente no era _nadie_ para criticar lo que hicieran ellos.

_Frivolidades, frivolidades everyhere._

Volviendo a lo importante. El Campamento di Pergusa eran los tres días más estresantes para todas las _famiglias_ que asistieran al evento, porque sin importar lo que hicieran, Vongola ganaba. _Siempre_ ganaba. El ex Arcobaleno del Sol les daba los mejores incentivos para no perder ante nadie.

Ayudaba bastante que ellos fuesen tan jodidamente competitivos que tal espíritu debería ser ilegal.

―¡Sí! ―los jóvenes deportistas de la casa celebraron en un susurro, mientras varios de los hombres adultos como Yamamoto, Hibari y Mukuro empezaron a destilar una sed de sangre incalculable; las mujeres simplemente emitieron un suspiro, a excepción de Lena, Sil, Yoyo y Ruri, quienes compartían la reacción del primer lote.

Y precisamente, lo que a Tsuna le preocupaba era _esa_ reacción.

Cada año, sin excepciones, él tenía que mandar flores, canastas de fruta, disculpas por escrito junto a tarjetitas de "recupérate pronto del coma" y solventar los tratamientos médicos de más de mil mafiosos. Por supuesto que en su momento disfrutaba enormemente de tales _accidentes _―la influencia de Reborn sobre él era innegable―, pero esa misma satisfacción se esfumaba cuando el papeleo sobre su escritorio iba en aumento.

―¡Será extremo!

El Décimo simplemente esperaba que el índice de heridos se mantuviese por debajo de los tres mil, o vería rojo en sus cuentas bancarias hasta la próxima quincena. Bueno, eso era una meramente una expresión. Tsuna siempre tenía un plan de contingencia y miles de inversiones pasadas que hoy en día le hicieron amasar su propia fortuna de reserva.

Suspiró.

―Y ya que estamos dando noticias…

La expresión del castaño volvió a tensarse cuando escuchó la voz cierto Sicario. No solamente él, sino todos los adultos presentes en la mesa, pues el chisme del viernes por la noche corrió tan rápido como se esperaba.

―Ruriko ha decidido.

Cabezas giraron y ojos centellaron en expectación. La mayor de los hermanos de la niebla tenía toda la atención en ese instante.

―Pensé que algo solamente para mí no sería divertido ―sonrió con todo el cinismo del mundo―, así que decidí compartir mi indemnización con el resto de los chicos.

La alerta de peligro se encendió en los cerebros de los adultos. Otros, como Nicole y Yuu, simplemente aguardaron a que la señorita extravagancia terminara de arrojar la bomba atómica.

―Pediré como indemnización un viaje sin padres_._ El _zio_ Reborn viene como adulto a cargo ―como si su exigencia no fuera lo suficientemente perturbadora, añadió―, Fran está invitado también.

El mar de reclamos, palmas azotadas contra la mesa y pánico de los mayores, no se hizo esperar. No es que no confiaran en el Sicario o en sus hijos… pero ninguno era trigo limpio a fin de cuentas.

Reborn disparó al techo. Todos se sentaron.

―Ustedes no tienen ni voz ni voto, simplemente se les está informando lo que ya se ha decidido. Acéptenlo como los adultos que son ―el hombre de patillas risadas no ocultó lo mucho que disfrutaba el espectáculo―. Pero si quieren, denle agradecimientos a Mukuro, por hacer todo esto posible ―finalizó con una sonrisa sádica―. Los mocosos y yo nos iremos mañana por la mañana.

Estaba claro que nadie podía decir «no», ni siquiera los que fueron metidos en el asunto contra su voluntad. Nadie se oponía a Reborn. Corrección, nadie era lo suficientemente idiota como para oponérsele.

Era oficial, Tsuna tenía una jaqueca monumental. Y eso que todavía no escuchaba la peor parte.

―¿A dónde irán? ―preguntó el mandamás con resignada seriedad.

Los ojos negros brillaron antes de contestar.

―Miami.

A los adultos les dio mala espina la declaración. Primero, porque era Reborn quien estaba dando la cara en esta conversación; segundo, porque ambas generaciones tuvieron la oportunidad de vacacionar en Miami hace dos años. El agudo y místico instinto paternal más el prolongado tiempo conviviendo con el hombre de patillas risadas les decía que había gato encerrado, que todavía no escuchaban lo peor del asunto, pero dudaban realmente el querer llegar al fondo de la historia.

De todas formas, no es como si Reborn los fuera a dejar descubrirle la treta antes de que sus cartas estuviesen puestas sobre la mesa; si la vida fuera un juego de Póker, él sería una maldita Escalera Real y ellos unos patéticos Pares.

En resumen, los mayores estaban completamente atados de manos y pies, por lo que únicamente restaba algo por hacer: preparar el linchamiento para aquel que los metió en este embrollo.

Si las miradas mataran, Rokudo Mukuro estaría camino al séptimo infierno.

Lo peor es que a nadie le costaba creer que todo esto estaba sucediendo porque el desgraciado decidió seguir a su propia hija en su primera cita.

…

Una vez acabado el momento civilizado del día, cada uno se dispersó por su parte. Y con esto nos referimos a que los jóvenes se dieron a la huida mientras Squalo ―que había recordado por qué venía furioso― y Yamamoto tenían un duelo cuyo tema de acompañado era _He's a Pirate_, obra de Mukuro ―que se aprovechó de la confusión para que todos olvidaran que estaban enojados con él―, por supuesto. Las chicas se separaron en dos grupos, con Nicole y Nathaly directo al segundo piso mientras las demás se perdían en los pasillos de la Mansión, siendo entonces Sil y Squnelle las únicas que se fueron cada una por su parte. Los chicos en cambio estaban un poco más organizados, puesto que era casi rutina ir a brindarle apoyo moral al hijo del Guardián de la Lluvia después de un fallido intento de declaración.

Yatsu era el calque de su padre en físico, a excepción de su cabello largo hasta los hombros, el tono de piel esclarecido y sus ojos azules. Sus tres palabras representativas eran: simpático, buen amigo y algo tímido con las mujeres. No se merecía lo que le pasaba.

Ryusei pensaba que al universo y al karma le gustaba confabular contra los hijos para que los padres tuviesen una cucharada de su propia medicina ―y arruinar la vida de las futuras generaciones de paso―, porque si él tenía mala suerte nada más por ser hijo de Hibari Kyoya, Yatsu estaba maldito con los genes Yamamoto; el padre del mencionado atraía a las mujeres como si sudara feromonas desde la Secundaria, mientras que el pobre retoño a pesar de tener un club de fans igual de grande que su progenitor no podía ni siquiera decirle a la chica que le gusta que lo trae babeando sin que algo le saliera mal.

Tal derroche de mala suerte para el menor de los Yamamoto comenzó exactamente un año atrás, luego de que por insistencia de Haruka el hijo de Takeshi tomó valor suficiente para intentar declararse por primera vez. El resultado fue por demás desastroso, acabando con un Yatsu hospitalizado por cinco días, obra de una inocente maceta tirada por un gato negro que paseaba por el balcón de Squnelle.

Nadie sabía si reír, apostar o simplemente compadecerse del chico, así que se turnaban.

Con el Capitán Estratega de Varia oponiéndose, la chica siendo una tsundere en menor grado y la mala suerte de Yatsu, todos sabían cómo terminaría la historia. Así que el día en que Yatsu consiguiera formalizar una relación con la hija de Squalo Superbi, toda Italia se iba a enterar, porque los Vongola no escatimarían a la hora de armar una de las más enormes y absurdas fiestas de celebración en la toda la historia de la mafia.

Cuando las puertas de la alcoba del joven lluvia se cerraron, llegó la hora de la verdad.

―Entonces ―Yuu simplemente quería salir de eso rápidamente―, ¿qué sucedió esta vez? ―preguntó con aburrimiento.

―Nada ―suspiró el de ojos azules, lanzándose a su cama y abrazando una almohada. Su perro, Kuro, ladró y se recostó a su lado en un intento de reconfortarlo. El muchacho se incorporó entonces, quedando sentado en la cama y acarició a su mascota―. Squalo se encargó de hacerme el entrenamiento demasiado difícil, así que no tuve tiempo de hacer avances ―antes de que cualquiera de sus amigos preguntase, contestó―: no logré quitarme a Belphegor de encima.

―Tu suegro, siempre tan amable ―comentó sarcásticamente el menor de los Rokudo.

Haruka odiaba los chismes y a los chismosos en general, pero no podían animar al chico ni no sabían con detalle lo que sucedió. Así que preguntó lo que todos querían saber:

―¿Y qué hiciste? El Tiburón de todas formas estaba molesto contigo ―señaló lo evidente―, así que algún movimiento debiste hacer.

La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar, pero al final se supo.

―Iba a darle un ramo de rosas a Squnelle y desgraciadamente, Squalo fue quien lo recibió.

Silencio.

―¿Se puede tener tan mala suerte? ―el Bovino no pudo resistir a comentar el pensamiento general mientras se disponía a degustar un dulce de uva.

Yatsu simplemente suspiró.

―No desesperes ―fue el joven nube quien intentó levantarle el ánimo, colocando su mano izquierda solidariamente en el hombro del otro azabache―, ya tendrás más oportunidades para declararte.

El aludido volvió a suspirar. El de ojos azules agradecía enormemente el apoyo moral, pero no creía que sus compañeros entendiesen su desesperada situación. Y no pudo evitar comentarlo en voz alta:

―Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no estás enamorado de nadie y mucho menos de una chica fuera de tu alcance.

_«¡Ja!»_ Ryusei no se consideraba una persona sarcástica, pero incluso él podía disfrutar amargamente de la verdad al ser abofeteado por las ironías de la vida. El portador de ojos verdes simplemente suspiró, dejando pasar lo dicho como si Yatsu tuviese la razón; tenía años siendo atormentando por un amor imposible y no correspondido, pero que le hicieran recordar a cada momento que estaba jodido no haría que lo admitiese en voz alta.

Sangre Hibari, damas y caballeros. Tan fuerte que resistía el mal de amores.

―Bueno ―el hijo de Ryohei decidió cambiar el tema por el bien de la atmósfera―, ¿qué tal si vamos a ver lo que están haciendo las chicas? De todas formas, debemos hablar con tu hermana sobre ese supuesto viaje ―miró a Yuu, buscando algo de apoyo, el cual éste le brindó a regañadientes.

―Cierto.

El chico de ojos heterocromaticos suspiró, él ya sabía todo el plan de Ruri y claramente se oponía de forma rotunda. Si los mayores lo descubrían estarían más que fritos, pero él dio su palabra de que no echaría por la borda a su hermana luego de que Nicole sentenciara el fallo a favor de la mayor en la intervención de aquella mañana, y él cumplía sus promesas.

Yatsu pareció salir entonces de su propio pesar y coincidió con el Sasagawa menor.

―Es raro que quiera que volvamos al mismo lugar dos veces, especialmente cuando Miami no pareció gustarle ―comentó.

―No, Cuba fue el lugar que no le agradó por la manera en que se trata a los propios cubanos ―corrigió el de mechas en distintas escalas―. De Miami no dijo nada, y eso que estuvimos en medio de un tifón de los buenos.

Ryusei se encogió de hombros. A él le gustaba viajar, así que no había tanto revuelo de su parte. Lo que lo tenía preocupado es que Reborn tuviese que chantajearlo para hacer que el menor estuviese de acuerdo, eso significaba que el Sicario necesitaba algo para manipularlo en caso de que se opusiera. El problema radicaba precisamente en la razón por la cual Ryusei debería oponerse, ya que no existía ninguna. Por descarte, había una sola solución: el destino del viaje era poco convencional o mejor dicho, un lugar al que sus padres no los dejarían ir hasta que estuviesen en la edad de ellos. En base a eso no le costó nada deducir el sitio al que irían, pues contados lugares en el mundo cumplían con tales requerimientos.

Él simplemente no sabía si admirar a Ruri por sus agallas, emocionarse por ir a un lugar nuevo o decir que era una mala idea, porque su padre definitivamente lo mataría si llegaba averiguar de alguna forma que él estuvo ahí. A pesar de que no era ilegal y de hecho mucha gente vivía en Las Vegas.

…

Mientras los chicos vivían su juventud, los mayores tenían una reunión de emergencia en el bunker de operaciones; y con bunker de operaciones nos referimos a la oficina del Décimo Vongola. Luego de hacer apuestas tras el pequeño Squalo vs Takeshi, en el cual Fran les ganó a todos sus salarios de los próxima quincena al apostar por la forma más ridícula en la que terminaría la pelea ―que involucraba varios litros de pudín de chocolate con nueces de la reserva de Lambo, la remodelación del Ala Este y una revolución de ardillas―, los altos mandos de Vongola y Varia se reunieron para discutir sobre lo que tramaba el ex Arcobaleno del Sol. Por supuesto, algunos estaban ahí por solidaridad a su propio Jefe o porque simplemente no tenían nada mejor que hacer para evadir sus respectivos deberes laborales. La verdad es que varios de ellos ni siquiera tenían hijos; Belphegor porque no consideraba a ninguna plebeya digna de tener el honor de engendrar a su descendencia, Fran sí _tenía_ un hijo, pero aquello era un tema tan tabú como lo que sucedió con las esposas de Hayato y Kyoya; finalmente estaba Levi, quien no tenía vástago alguno simplemente por ser Levi.

―¿Qué creen que estén tramando?

Tsunayoshi le había dado vueltas al asunto durante dos horas completas. El dolor de cabeza que le provocaba intentar descubrir la artimaña de su ex Tutor superaba completamente el dolor que le generaron ciertos Guardianes de la Lluvia con su destrucción.

―Viniendo de nuestros hijos, especialmente de uno de los míos, podría ser cualquier cosa ―Chrome fue la portavoz de los pensamientos de todos los presentes.

―Cariño, pienso que estas preocupándote demasiado ―dijo Lussuria en ese conocido tono de Okama suyo―, y eres demasiado bella como para que te salgan arrugas por la preocupación.

―Lo dices porque tú ya pasaste lo peor ―acusó Lambo, como siempre de brazos cruzados y los pies sobre la mesa de centro. Parecía indiferente a todo, pero él también estaba preocupado por lo que podría suceder en ese viaje; él le daba ciertas libertades a su hijo porque confiaba en Lucian, pero también se preocupaba por éste ya que el chico más de una vez volvía con heridas que no sabía dónde se hizo. Y con Reborn a cargo de esa salida definitivamente más de una cosa podría salir mal.

―Podríamos enviar a Fran de espía, él está invitado ―propuso Gokudera.

―Imposible, Estupidera-san ―el ilusionista ignoró la mala mirada que recibió del peli plata―, tengo una misión en Viena a la cual parto esta noche y es de vital importancia ¿Verdad, jefe idiota?

Xanxus profirió un gruñido, pero todos lo tomaron como una afirmación.

―Y de todas formas no haría de espía aunque estuviese libre ―sentenció el francés, ganándose automáticamente un tridente en su cabeza.

Luego se extendió un incómodo silencio que perduró el tiempo suficiente para que los mayores se imaginaran qué podrían hacer sus hijos, completamente desprovistos de supervisión adulta ―a pesar de que Reborn sea el ojo que todo lo ve―, en Miami.

―Necesito un trago ―declaró Haru.

…

Yokubo se dejó caer dramáticamente en el suelo del salón de baile, el brazo derecho tapando sus ojos para evitar la molesta luz que se filtraba por los ventanales. Ruriko rodó los ojos y con el control remoto hizo que el estéreo pausara la pista remix de _Turn The Beat Around_.

―Agh, no puedo alcanzar la nota ―se quejó la mayor―. Las odio mucho en este momento, rameras; yo canto como Britney Spears en sus inicios mientras que ustedes son Christina Aguilera y Demi Lovato.

Al escuchar las palabras de Yoyo, la hija de Enma no pudo evitar imitar la acción de la mayor de los hermanos Rokudo. A veces, Yokubo se comportaba como una Diva. Por supuesto que eso era hereditario.

―Tampoco es que una voz _soprano d'agilitá_ sea muy genial cuando todavía no la sabes explotar ―dijo Catherina, la comparada con Christina―, a diferencia de ciertas zorras con voces de _mezzosoprano_ que conozco quienes pueden improvisar lo que les dé la gana y sonar bien.

―¿Qué puedo decir? La madre naturaleza me ama ―se encogió de hombros Ruriko al captar la supuesta indirecta, modestia aparte―. Además, no cantas como Britney, Yoyo. Tú no haces playback, así que cuando menos te lo esperes serás toda una _soprano ligera_.

―¿Gracias? ―dudó la de escandaloso cabello en degrade―. Eso no me es de mucha ayuda, sin embargo.

Sus palabras fueron vilmente ignoradas.

―Y tú, Rina, tampoco te quejes ―la atención de la joven niebla se centró en la pelirroja menor―. Te compararon con una de las Princesas del Pop y mejor vocalista del mundo.

Para nadie era secreto que Ruriko tenía una obsesión con cantantes y bandas de la era de sus padres y hasta de sus abuelos, gusto que transmitió a sus amigos eventualmente con la ayuda de Reborn y los propios progenitores de la Undécima Generación. Christina Aguilera era su diosa, más que nada por su voz y cómo la usaba, era eso lo que hacía a esa mujer ―en su opinión― mejor que la supuesta Reina del Pop, Madonna.

Su filosofía era: _«Christina for the win, Britney for the playback and Madonna for the grave.»_

―A alguien le dolió que no la compararan con su ídolo. ~

Yokubo finalmente decidió incorporarse por obra divina del señor, probablemente habiendo decidido que estuvo demasiado tiempo postrada en el suelo sin hacer nada, pese a que apenas transcurrieron dos minutos desde que se tiró ahí.

―_Shut up, Gaga_ ―contestó la ilusionista ante la burla de la joven sol.

Lena resopló por lo bajo desde su esquina asocial del salón, obviamente sentada en una cómoda silla cerca de uno de los ventanales y sumida en la desgracia al ser la espectadora de esas tres anormales que llamaba amigas. No existía una peor tortura para ella que escuchar canciones pop a todo volumen, excepto tener que cantar una, pero no es como si Elena Di Vongola fuese hacer tal cosa. Eso no pasaría ni aunque le apuntaran a las sienes con una de las pistolas de su padre.

―A veces me pregunto por qué carajo me junto con ustedes ―se cuestionó en voz alta.

Variopintas respuestas le llegaron inmediatamente:

―¿Por qué somos sexys rameras con actitud y tenemos el sentido del humor de Joan Rivers?

―¿Porque no siempre nos comportamos como Princesas Pop que hablan de la cultura popular?

―¿Por qué eres una maldita asocial con síndrome premenstrual y solamente nosotras podemos tolerarte?

Durante tres segundos enteros de silencio, las miradas se posaron sobre Ruri.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó―. Saben que es verdad.

Los ojos ahora enfocaron a Elena en espera del veredicto final.

―Gracias ―musitó la azabache con sarcasmo, pero con una sonrisa discreta―, creo que acabo de recordarlo.

Muchas personas todavía se cuestionaban cómo aquellas cuatro eran capaces de congeniar de manera lo suficientemente decente para no acabar matándose una a las otras, pero luego de un tiempo de observación detallada los Vongola llegaron a una conclusión: Ruriko era el pegamento, una mezcla de gustos y personalidad colorida que podía desenvolverse en diversos ambientes y salir airosa; Lena era como el chocolate amargo, a veces podía ser muy fuerte, pero para quien supiera apreciarla era un encanto diferente; Catherina era dos caras de una moneda, a veces dulce y otras pícara; Yoyo hacía lo que quería cuando se le diese la gana, era la reina del baile en la noche de la graduación que arrastraba a todas a su ritmo cuando quería. Mientras que el Sol era capaz de deslumbrar a quien sea, la Niebla era el encanto que las atraía, la Tierra era la que sacudía al mundo con sus cambios y el Cielo era quien les cubría al final.

Repentinamente las puertas dobles del salón se abrieron de golpe, dando paso a los chicos, quienes eran seguidos por Nicole y Sil, con Nathaly acompañándoles de buena voluntad; y con buena voluntad quiero decir que era cargada cual costal de papas por un indiferente Lucian, que no la dejaba ir sin importar cuanto se retorciera, chillara o gritarla que estaba arruinándole el vestido.

―Buenas tardes, damas. Venimos a interrumpirlas ―anunció Haruka con todo el descaro del mundo.

―¡Bájame ya, demonios! ―pataleó la hija de Hayato― ¡No iré a ninguna parte! ―gritó.

Hace rato se le había pasado el mal humor por la pelea con su papá, así que no tenía razones para ponerse en plan de chica caprichosa y mucho menos delante de la Undécima. Algo que sin duda tenía en la sangre era la manía por quedar bien ante la Heredera de Vongola, y Nathaly también quería ser la Mano Derecha de su generación después de todo.

Lucian se encogió de hombros, bajando a la Barbie Albina con delicadeza que no habría tenido de no ser porque se trataba de una amiga a fin de cuentas, y porque Lavina le explotaría una dinamita en la cara como le arruinara más el traje.

―Gracias ―con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, la Gokudera se alisó el vestido y después se cruzó de brazos.

Ruriko esperó pacientemente a que la ruidosa introducción de sus amigos acabase por fin para hablar.

―¿Debo suponer que vienen a preguntarme por qué rayos iremos a Miami? ―era imposible no notar que hasta Lena y las otras estaban intrigadas por su decisión.

―Exactamente ―Nicole suspiró con pesadez, ya no pareciéndole buena idea el haber fallado a favor de la ilusionista. Haruka y los chicos pasaron como estampida por su habitación y se la llevaron sin darle explicaciones, pero la castaña no necesitaba que le diesen razones para sacar su propia conclusión.

―Oya, ¿acaso no les emociona? ―preguntó enigmáticamente la mayor mientras se sentaba en el suelo. El resto se puso cómodo a su manera, esparciéndose a gusto en el rincón cercano a Lena― ¡Iremos de viaje a Estados Unidos y sin padres!

Nadie pareció comprender la emoción de la ilusionista.

―Cariño, ya hemos ido a Estados Unidos un millón de veces ―informó Yokubo, como si no fuera obvio.

―Y de todas formas, Reborn viene con nosotros ―hizo notar Catherina―. ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?

―Hay algo en lo que se equivocan ―dijo Ruriko con una sonrisa como la del Gato de Cheshire―, y es que él no viene con nosotros.

―¿Ah, no? ―Haruka ya se estaba confundiendo.

―Reborn realmente va de vacaciones a Las Vegas.

―¿Y eso qué nos importa? ―Sil fue directo al grano.

Nicole se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró. La de cabello índigo podría seguir con el jueguito de adivinanzas para siempre si quería, así que mejor lo decía ella para salir de esto rápidamente.

―Lo que Ruri quiere decir… ―la Undécima se aclaró la garganta al ser el centro de todas las miradas―, es que iremos a Las Vegas. Nosotros solos. Sin padres. Sin subordinados acosadores molestos. Con Reborn. ¿Lo captan ahora?

La tormenta de opiniones no tardó en azotar:

―Estás loca.

―No pienso ir.

―¡Eres la onda, ramera!

―¡Nos van a matar si descubren eso!

―Suena divertido.

―¡A ver, a ver, a ver! ―la mayor se incorporó de un salto y al ver que no le hacían caso mandó a callar a todos con un potente silbido ―. Gracias ―suspiró resignada―. Supuse que reaccionarían así.

―¿Entonces por qué hiciste semejante idiotez y nos arrastraste a todos contigo? ―la mayor de todas las cabelleras pelirrojas habló, y su fiel compañera plumífera al parecer también estuvo de acuerdo con la opinión de su dueña.

Ruri puso los ojos en blanco.

―Mira, Sil, tú eres la persona más aburrida en esta habitación y la más infantil si tocamos tu aversión extrema por ciertas prendas femeninas, así que no eres la voz de la razón aquí ―la mandó a callar como hembra que se respeta.

―¿Cómo te atreves…?

Por supuesto que tal falta de respeto no se iba a quedar así, pero entonces todos parecieron aliarse en su contra, ya que se quedaron observándola largamente.

Nicole le envió una sonrisa radiante antes de apuñalarla cruelmente por la espalda:

―Sabes que tiene razón.

―Continuando ―la mayor de los Rokudo retomó la conversación antes de que la Cavallone tuviese la oportunidad de entrar en su modo «soy la mayor y me deben respeto, mocosos del averno»―, no los estoy obligando a ir.

―Reborn sí ―informó Ryusei―. Dijo que todos iríamos, ya sabes lo que eso sig–

―Pregunta ―lo interrumpió la muchacha―: ¿Quieres ir de viaje a un sitio al que jamás has pisado antes o no?

_Golpe bajo._ El Hibari sabía que realmente no había nada que discutir luego de que le lanzaron tal argumento.

―Quiero ir ―sinceró el de ojos verdes en un suspiro.

―Gracias por tu honestidad, Ryu-chun ―le guiñó el ojo al mencionado, obteniendo un leve sonrojo como respuesta―. De todas maneras pienso que algunos (Sil) están sobre reaccionando, no estoy diciendo que todos iremos apostar desenfrenadamente ni nada por el estilo ―aunque estaba segurísima de que Yoyo lo haría, igual estaba en edad legal así que no importaba―. Quítense las depravadas imágenes mentales de las películas de Hollywood de encima, Las Vegas es más que alcohol, sexo, apuestas y bodas auspiciadas por hombres vestidos de Elvis.

―Es cierto ―apoyó Nathaly―, ¡también hay tiendas y centros comerciales exclusivos! ―sus ojos parecieron reflejar el símbolo del dólar por un momento efímero. Y a la mayoría le resbaló una enorme gota por las sienes al escuchar tal declaración que, aunque cierta, era absurda. Pero era algo que Lavina diría.

―Bueno ―el Sasagawa se encogió de hombros―, yo estaba dentro desde que escuché "Las Vegas".

―¡Y yo! ―se sumó la hija de Lussuria, incapaz de disimular su emoción― ¡Siempre quise ir a Las Vegas! De hecho íbamos a celebrar ahí mis dieciocho, pero papi dijo que los tíos no los iban dejar asistir a ustedes.

Para variar, Yokubo tenía la boca llena de verdades.

―Yo aprobé esto, así que ni siquiera me tienen que preguntar ―la hija del mandamás Vongola se encogió de hombros―. Iremos lo quieran o no, es cosa suya si van por las buenas o por las malas.

Los demás se miraron por un largo rato.

―Yo voy ―Rina se hundió de hombros, rompiendo el silencio. No dijo nada hasta el momento porque creyó que era obvio que iría―. No sé por qué se lo piensan tanto, estoy segura de que en menos de quince minutos encontrarán algo que quieran hacer ahí ―dijo―. Lo que temen es que los adultos se enteren, pero creo que todos olvidan algo importante: ¡Reborn está de nuestro lado!

Es cierto, con el Sicario de su parte, el que sus padres se enteraran de cualquier cosa que hiciesen era prácticamente imposible.

―¡Gracias! ―la hija de Mukuro y Chrome elevó ambas manos al cielo―, comenzaba a perder la paciencia ya que nadie ataba los cabos sueltos.

―¿Cómo sabes que después no usará esto para chantajearnos? ―espetó Yuu.

―Hermano, Reborn _siempre_ encuentra algo para chantajearnos ―contestó aburrida la mayor―, así que tu preocupación no tiene fundamento.

Lo cierto es que el menor tenía motivos para desconfiar, su hermana estaba haciendo un trato con el diablo después de todo, y era obvio que nada bueno iba a salir de eso. A pesar de que ya se había resignado a que esto ocurriría, aún así quería intentar hacer entrar en razón a la sabelotodo de Ruriko.

―No empiecen ―advirtió la castaña, todavía le faltaba practicar el tono de jefe, pero al menos los hermanos de la niebla le querían lo suficiente como para no pelearse frente a ella.

Suspiró. Hora de la verdad.

―Entonces, ¿iremos a Las Vegas?

Como se esperaba, nadie lanzó negativas tras todo lo dicho. Únicamente Sil se mantenía renuente de acceder a tal locura, pero no dijo nada a sabiendas de que el asunto ya estaba decidido por mayoría de votos.

Era un hecho. La Undécima Generación iría a Las Vegas.

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Y nuevo capítulo. En serio que les estoy malacostumbrando, pero ya verán, mi Musa se pondrá de weona después y entonces me tendrán que amenazar para que trabaje u.u**

**Aprovecho, si es que hay alguna seguidora de dichos fics por acá, que pronto (espero) actualizaré Days of Dash y Cambio di Genero. Tengo todavía mucho que escribir del primero y todavía tengo que ponerme al corriente con unos detalles del último, así que no sabría dar una fecha exacta para cuando haré la continuación, btw, es para avisar no más. El siguiente de Attention mafia! Ya está planeado, pero ni siquiera lo he empezado porque no me toma ni dos horas hacer los capítulos xDu**

**¡Pasando este fic!**

**Gracias a las personas que comentaron el Omake, me alegra saber que les gustó. Espero este cap. también les guste y que se hayan reído, yo me reí inevitablemente en algunas partes, cosa extraña, pocas veces me rio mientras escribo. Pueden apostar a que estos chicos harán locuras de las lindas en Las Vegas, pero como dijo Ruri, no todo es como lo pinta Hollywood. Aunque de todas formas... no se olviden que esto es Vongola, LOL.**

**Por último, recuerden que sus reviews son mi soborno.**

**Nos vemos.**


	8. Omake II

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Tsunayoshi era el Décimo, Vongola había regresado a sus orígenes y sus Guardianes y Aliados ahora podían respirar en paz. Ellos pensaban que lo más difícil había pasado, hasta que tuvieron hijos y los pequeños monstruos se llegaron a la fase mortal que aterra a los adultos desde tiempos inmemorables: la adolescencia.

…

_**Omake II**_

…

―¿Dónde está Ruri-nee?

Tsunayoshi se removió con nerviosismo en su asiento, no sabiéndole qué responder a su pequeña Nicole sin hacerla llorar; todavía hoy se preguntaba cómo es que su retoño desarrolló tal apego hacia la niña mayor, aunque probablemente fuese obra de la admiración del Sawada para quienes consideraba más competentes y valiosos que él. De todas formas, luego se enfocaría en eso, de momento tenía que poner orden en la habitación. En el instante que todos los chicos bajaron a desayunar, a excepción del huracán sonriente producto de sus _frutales_ amigos, la intuición marca Vongola sonó la alarma en su cabeza para que se preparase para un desastre.

Mukuro naturalmente se mostró perturbado ante la falta de presencia de su niña, pues solía alertarse ante la más mínima señal ―extrañamente era un padre muy atento, rayando en lo obsesivo― de que algo estuviese mal con sus pequeños; Kyoya por su parte empezaba a molestarse por la impuntualidad del vástago mayor de su enemigo acérrimo, mientras que el hijo de Hibari mostró un leve atisbo de preocupación que borró en un santiamén. Los demás niños estaban entre curiosos, indiferentes o preocupados, pero con la mujer del Décimo incentivándolos a comer no podían satisfacer a gusto su curiosidad infantil.

Finalmente, Chrome fue la que tomó cartas en el asunto.

―Voy a buscarla ―y antes de que alguien pudiese agregar nada, se levantó, salió del comedor con dignidad y poderío… para luego echarse a correr como alma llevada por el diablo cuando pasó el primer tramo de las escaleras.

Ella estaba más preocupada que cualquier otro.

Nagi jamás había experimentado el verdadero lazo entre madre e hija hasta que concibió a la suya, nunca creyó que velaría por el bien de otra persona y definitivamente tampoco previó que ésta sería similar a ella en diversos aspectos no genéticos. Ella entendía a Ruri mejor de lo que cualquier otra persona podría, porque aunque fuesen bastante opuestas entre sí ambas compartían dolencias similares; gracias a Dios a su hija no le faltaban órganos, pero sí le fallaban en cada despertar y eso constantemente preocupaba a Mukuro y ella, y a todos los demás en realidad. Afortunadamente, Yuu no padecía ese breve pero selectivamente extraño estado de parálisis estomacal matinal, pero eso no bastaba para tranquilizarla. ¿Cómo podría estar calma a sabiendas de la rara condición de su primogénita?

No lo había dicho en voz alta porque no quería pensar en ello, no obstante, cada mañana le aterraba la idea de que la falla en su hija fuese algo más complicado y algún día no le permitiese despertar. Precisamente por ello aceleró el paso como desquiciada y abrió de par en par las enormes puertas blancas de la alcoba de su hija.

―¡Ruri!

―¿Mamma?

Chrome suspiró aliviada cuando escuchó la tenue vocecilla de su hija, tanto que musitó un agradecimiento silencioso al cielo apenas la oyó. Se acercó a su cama y la vio ahí postrada, trasmitiéndole una anormal sensación de fragilidad. Sí, anormal. Ruriko no era una delicada rosa por más que pareciese una muñequita de porcelana china, el rostro angelical era una mera cubierta, pero aún así muchos de los diseñadores para los que la mayor trabajaba se quedaban prendados de ella.

Deslizó la diestra por la suave mejilla nívea y se dispuso a comprobarle la temperatura. Normal. No tenía síntomas de fiebre ni nada parecido; sin embargo, el rostro compungido de su hija delataba que algo le pasaba.

Por alguna razón, la pequeña Ruri supo desde el momento en el que se fue acostar la noche anterior que al día siguiente no tendría ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, cosa extraña tratándose de ella, quien era una de las primeras en levantarse para causar alboroto como buena hija de dos Guardianes de la Décima Generación.

En ese momento se sintió profeta.

Su cuerpecito estaba pegajoso y le pesaba horrores, tenía cierta sensación de malestar y no se creía con suficiente energía para salir de su refugio de sábanas. Sentía que debía ponerse de pie, pero no lo hacía, y había algo extraño en todo eso. Estaba completamente segura de que no tenía fiebre u algo por el estilo.

De repente, y como si no pudiese creer la posibilidad que se le atravesó por la cabeza, la Guardiana observó la sábana que cubría a su hija. Una sospecha extraña se le instaló en la mente. Ruri tenía nueve años de edad, pero poseía un cuerpo que mostraba indicios de la pubertad; largas piernas y caderas proporcionadas acorde a un pequeño busto que llenaba completamente una Copa A ―todavía recordaba cómo su esposo lloró cuando le compró su primer sostén―, los cuales convirtieron a su niña en una hermosa modelo infantil.

―¿Podría ser…? ―se cuestionó en voz alta. No era tan descabellado después de todo.

Y justo cuando estaba por intentar confirmar su teoría, su esposo salvajemente apareció en la habitación.

―Princesa ―Mukuro se precipitó hacia la cama de su niña― ¿Estás bien? ―inquirió preocupado, para luego corregirse―. Que tonto ―se dijo―, ¡claro que no estás bien!

―¿Papá? ―musitó la niña confundida, si antes se había quedado dudosa con la interrogante que su madre lanzó al aire, la estrafalaria entrada de su padre solamente la descolocó más.

Chrome estaba a punto de explicarle su racionamiento, pero calló ante un grito histérico de su cónyuge.

―¡Rápido, llamen a un doctor!

Esa era una mala señal.

―Mukuro ―la modelo se aclaró su garganta con incomodidad. Tenía que decírselo, pero estaba segura de que el hombre no reaccionaría bien; es más, le apostaría a Yamamoto el sueldo de dos meses enteros a que el mejor ilusionista de todos los tiempos se echaría a llorar como recién nacido.

―Tienes razón, Nagi. Soy un idiota por olvidarlo ―el hombre seguía completamente ajeno a ella, su semblante y la situación en general, y en su lugar exclamó con una estúpida e inaudita alegría algo que era por demás obvio―: ¡Sasagawa es un doctor!

Incluso la pequeña se percató de que algo no iba bien. Había aprendido a base de observaciones que cuando su madre estaba callada y su padre histérico, cosas malas pasaban, o en su defecto eran cosas que su papá definitivamente no querría escuchar.

―Eh, _pappa._

―¡Ryohei! ―exclamó el alarmado ilusionista, incorporándose de un salto y vociferando repetidas veces a todo pulmón el nombre de uno de los inauditos e inesperados dioses de la medicina moderna― ¡Sube aquí en este instante, mi hija te necesita!

Hasta que Nagi Rokudo perdió la paciencia.

―¡Mukuro! ―gritó ella.

Y el hombre dejó de ladrar como un chihuahua perturbado, prestando finalmente atención.

―¿Qué?

Chrome compuso el semblante más comprensivo, calmo y amoroso que pudo.

―Fuera de aquí.

Y contrariamente a su expresión, echó a su marido vilmente.

―Pero–

La sonrisa femenina se volvió forzada.

―Fuera. De. Aquí ―enfatizó cada palabra para que al hombre se le quedase el mensaje en la cabeza.

―Pero nuestra hija… ―el Guardián _casi_ hizo un puchero.

Casi. Porque él es Rokudo Mukuro, un macho valiente de pecho aceitado, piernas tersas y cabellera lavada con Head & Shoulders que definitivamente no hace pucheros.

―Nuestra hija ―interrumpió su mujer―, necesita mi ayuda ahora, muchos mimos y un baño con agua caliente, no a ti gritando histéricamente ―no faltó que le repitiesen la sentencia―. Largo.

Y él iba a protestar deliberadamente cuando la mirada asesina de la otra Guardiana de la Niebla le hizo recordar nuevamente por qué se casó con ella. Su Nagi era dulce y aterradora, hermosa como una rosa y peligrosa como un látigo cepa.

―Está bien ―cedió como buen esposo mandilón.

―Oh, y Mukuro ―lo llamó antes de que saliera a regañadientes de la habitación―. Dile a Kyoko que prepararemos arroz rojo cuando baje, nuestra hija oficialmente es una mujercita ―esa declaración lo dejó en blanco.

Tenía que ser una broma, ¿cierto?

Pues no, no era ninguna broma. Lo comprobó cuando la modelo destapó completamente a su pequeña y él contempló horrorizado que las palabras de ella eran ciertas.

―Nope.

Cuenta la leyenda que la expresión facial de Rokudo Mukuro superó a la famosa pintura «El Grito» y su exclamación de estupefacción rebasó con creces al de Luke Skywalker.

―¡Nope, nope, nope! ¡Nope! ¡NOPE!

Y así fue como se descubrió que a Rokudo Ruriko le llegó la menstruación.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¿Pensaban que era el capítulo de Las Vegas? Lol, pues no, van a tener que seguir esperando por él. Apenas y llevo unas seis páginas escritas porque me agarró una enfermedad la semana pasada y no pude sentarme a escribir como es debido, además de que me secuestraron el fin de semana pasado en un viaje por carretera indeseado (pasar casi 12 horas con toda la familia en un auto no es lindo). Así que traigo este Omake para compensar. No es lo que esperaban, supongo, pero así salió al final. Originalmente planeaba sacar un Omake de Yuu, pero como contiene ligeros spoilers preferí sacarlo en conjunto al siguiente capítulo ¡Así que no se quejen! Tendrán cap. largo más Omake. xD**

**Y bueno, lo de siempre: si quieren continuación pronto, el soborno son reviews.**

**Chau, chau.**


	9. Vivan Las Vegas

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Tsunayoshi era el Décimo, Vongola había regresado a sus orígenes y sus Guardianes y Aliados ahora podían respirar en paz. Ellos pensaban que lo más difícil había pasado, hasta que tuvieron hijos y los pequeños monstruos se llegaron a la fase mortal que aterra a los adultos desde tiempos inmemorables: la adolescencia.

…

_**Capitolo VII**_

_Vivan Las Vegas_

…

La mañana siguiente fue pesada en más de un sentido. Para empezar, la actividad en la Mansión Vongola comenzó más temprano de lo habitual, como si se tratase de un día de Escuela. No está de más aclarar que los horarios de las cabecillas se modificaban según el itinerario de sus vástagos, esto era para así tener la oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo en familia, ya que por lo general no los volverían a ver sino hasta la cena.

Hoy era por un motivo completamente diferente, sin embargo.

Varia arribó a las cinco y media de la mañana. El Jefe junto a su esposa, el Capitán Estratega, el Líder del Equipo Médico y los vástagos de los mismos, fueron los primeros en llegar. Fran y Levi brillaban por su ausencia al estar cada uno de misión, mientras que Belphegor se rehusó a salir temprano de su cama si no era un asunto oficial.

Tampoco es que lo fuesen a extrañar.

Elena tenía mala cara al igual que su padre, mientras que Haru lucía cansada. Ninguno de ellos pudo dormir por diferentes motivos, Xanxus por papeleo, su mujer por preocupación y Lena por irse de la Mansión Varia a media noche con Yoyo otra vez. Lussuria y Yokubo, en contraste, estaban más frescos que una lechuga; Squnelle lucía indiferente a pesar de la hora y Squalo simplemente no se separaba de ella, era como si estuviese en modo centinela.

No mucho después, Enma y Dino arribaron en intervalos casi similares de tiempo. Pese a que Tsuna les ofreció el otro día pasar la noche en su mansión, Kozato se negó, pues aseguró que los demás Guardianes querrían despedirse de Rina ―y todos sabían que Adel lo mataría si no le dejaba hacerlo―, mientras que Dino quiso aprovechar la última noche en la Mansión Cavallone con su querida hija. Y hablando de Silke, la pelirroja no pronunció ninguna palabra al bajar de la limusina, pero su mirada lo decía todo: no aprobaba aquello, no quería estar ahí y, aunque bien pudo negarse, con Reborn de co-cabecilla en todo aquello, simplemente no tenía otra opción aparte de hacerlo por las buenas. No era ninguna imbécil. En cambio, Catherina estaba de lo más entusiasmada, aunque disimulaba su emoción debajo de su máscara de niña perfecta para no perturbar a su papá.

Habiendo asistido todos los implicados y afectados, ya sólo faltaban los protagonistas de aquella _pesadilla._

Por lo tanto, la escena que encontraron los hijos de los Guardianes Vongola cuando bajaron a desayunar puede resumirse de la siguiente forma: adultos paranoicos con hipócritas sonrisas de «confiamos en ustedes», y a sus amigos hasta la coronilla por tener que aguantarlos a solas.

―¡Buen día mundo, y a todos quienes lo habitan! ―sin embargo, el humor de la mente maestra detrás de todo no se aplacaba a pesar de que el ambiente en el comedor era evidentemente delicado. Ruri iba más jubilosa que una niña hiperactiva en una fábrica de chocolates.

―Buenos días ―dijo Yuu con sarcasmo, evidentemente teniendo sentimientos contrarios a los de su familiar, pero sin llegar a ser irrespetuoso con los mayores a pesar de su leve mal humor. Sin embargo, obtuvo respuestas poco alentadoras por parte de las cabecillas. Los adultos apenas y soltaron monosílabos.

Oh, ellos estaban increíblemente tensos.

Los únicos con un aura de 'me la suda' absoluta eran, como es de esperar: Takeshi, Ryohei y Enma. Mientras que de fondo se apreciaban los llantos de magdalena del Potro por su bebé ―su bebé de _veintiún años_―, Enma estaba turbado pero en mejores condiciones que cualquiera de sus amigos y conocidos; él tenía gran confianza en su niña, pese a que no podía evitar sentir nuevamente que algo no cuadraba en todo aquel asunto. Yamamoto se preocupaba más por Squalo que por su propio muchacho, y no es que no sintiera una punzada de preocupación por Yatsu ¡Por supuesto que le importaba su muchacho! Pero seamos sinceros… Superbi era la única amenaza real para su hijo en todo el bendito asunto del viaje, a fin de cuentas, el azabache menor se iba a ir a unas vacaciones tropicales con su _affair_ y el espadachín de cabellera plateada no iba poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

―¡Buenos días, al extremo!

Ryohei, pues… era Ryohei.

―Buenos días, padre ―sonrió el vástago del Sol―. ¿Cómo te trata la sensual mañana?

Y Haruka era Haruka.

El resto de los adolescentes simplemente entró como si fuera otra mañana más del repertorio, y en un santiamén se creó el alboroto de siempre en un vil intento de hacerles tragar a los adultos llorones que esa mañana no era el fin del mundo. Evidentemente ninguno de sus padres cayó, pero los menores siguieron con el juego; incluso Sil los apoyó a su manera con esa táctica, pues ella detestaba cuando todos se ponían cursis y empezaban los discursos llenos de feelings a lo "cristo viene", así que los evitaría de ser posible.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera especulaba, Silke Cavallone sí era legítimamente hija de Dino, en todo sentido de la palabra. Quizá no era rubia ni poseía los ojos avellana de su padre, y ciertamente tampoco era una persona extremadamente amable y bondadosa, pero todos los cercanos al Potro sabían que esa arrogante adulta joven de comportamiento nulamente femenino definitivamente era un _Pony_. La jodida personalidad de Sil salió de su ―todavía más jodida― madre, quien en sus tiempos fue conocida en broma como la "feminazi" debido a la sangre puramente alemana que tenía y a su humor de los mil demonios; sin embargo, Dino también aportó (aparte de esperma) un grano de arena para su peculiar retoño. De hecho, si no fuese porque más de veinte personas en total lo sabían, sería uno de los secretos mejores guardados de Vongola y compañía.

Y es que Silke Cavallone, sencillamente era tan torpe como una mocosa de primaria en muletas moviéndose por un cuarto lleno de agua con jabón, cuando se trataba de un ambiente íntimo y familiar. No sabía lidiar con ese tipo de ambiente, era como si el chip de su cerebro se fritara justo en el momento que registraba ese tipo aura en las cercanías.

―¿Llevas todo, cariño?

―Lo indispensable, _mamma._ Sabes que no necesito más que un bolso deportivo.

Kyoko rió. Su sonrisa era falsa, pues en realidad estaba montando un número amigable para no alzarse en protesta contra todo lo que estaba sucediendo ―era inútil oponerse al mejor Sicario del mundo―, pero costaba percatarse de ello. Sólo los maestros en el arte del engaño como Mukuro o las personas altamente intuitivas como Tsunayoshi podrían darse cuenta. La mujer no se había graduado en Juilliard por nada.

Estrella de Broadway hoy, estrella de Broadway por siempre.

―Sí, después de todo las chicas te harán comprar más ―bromeó la mayor al recordar que, de toda la Undécima Generación, Silke y Nicole eran las menos femeninas. Parecía que fue ayer cuando las obligaban a ponerse vestiditos pomposos de colores pasteles.

Su hija le devolvió la sonrisa, igual de falsa que la de su progenitora. Herencia genética de la buena.

―Y se pudrirá en el armario ―como siempre, la castaña habló sin pensar.

No es que el resto de los adultos no quisiera convivir naturalmente con sus hijos antes de un viaje ―no aprobado―, tampoco es que fuesen controladores excesivos… bueno, algunos. Simplemente no les era posible relajarse ante ese hecho. Pese a que ninguno de ellos venía de una cuna de oro y entendían a la perfección que no podían hacer esto ya (ser tan restrictivos) y menos comportarse de la forma que estaban haciéndolo ahora (como niños berrinchudos), pero fue inevitable. La Décima Generación siempre actuaba de tal forma cuando se trataba de sus hijos y su seguridad, algunos dirían que los sobreprotegían en exceso, ya que normalmente no les permitían salir o ir a la Escuela sin escolta, pero varios de los chicos eran perfectamente conscientes de que sus padres sólo estaban tomando las medidas que consideraban necesarias para mantenerlos a salvo. No obstante, también sabían que ellos no podían protegerlos para siempre, y que de todas formas ya era tarde para ampararlos del peligro.

Toda esa paranoia empezó mucho antes de que la mayoría de la Undécima Generación tuviese la capacidad de raciocinio suficiente para comprender y digerir lo que pasó.

Aunque la mayoría lo recordaban como si fuese ayer.

Volvamos a lo importante. Mientras ponían sus mejores máscaras, los mayores intentaron olvidar a base café y vodka ―contrabandeado debajo de la mesa― que, en menos de dos horas, sus bebés, los niños de sus ojos, los tumores en sus cerebros y los generadores de constantes arritmias en sus corazones, finalmente explorarían el mundo exterior por su cuenta.

En más de una ocasión los jóvenes desearon que Reborn bajase a desayunar de una vez para poder acabar la escenita cuanto antes.

―Jesús ―hasta que Nathaly no lo soportó más―, ¡ya dejen de vernos así! ¡No vamos a morir!

La Gokudera estaba de evidente mal humor.

Lavina era normalmente amable y a veces ―cuando se trataba de moda― pesada, pero solamente gritaba a los mayores cuando algo la tenía profundamente irritada, lo cual varios supusieron era el caso ahora. Tenía sentido, ya que sus tíos les daban a sus respectivos hijos mimos, miradas ―en el caso de Hibari― y palabras, así sea para fingir normalidad; mientras que su padre evitaba a toda costa interceptar sus ojos con los suyos.

La peli blanca era lo suficientemente lista para saber que su padre también estaba preocupado por ella como todos los progenitores por sus respectivos hijos, ya que él estaba atiborrándose con mucha cafeína aquella mañana como sustituto para los cigarrillos, y el Guardián de la Tormenta ahora sólo fumaba en momentos de estrés o inquietud, pero no lo demostraba abiertamente por culpa de la pelea de ayer. Eso la enojaba. Sí, Nathaly quizá debía disculparse primero con él por lo del otro día, pero ¿Tanto le costaba a Hayato levantarse, rodear la mesa, abrazarla y decirle que la iba a extrañar aunque ella sea un dolor en el trasero?

Se encontraba tan ensimismada apuñalando su desayuno con un tenedor, que ni siquiera se fijó en todas las miradas de soslayo que recibió. Por supuesto, nadie hizo nada aparte de observar, a excepción de…

―Estamos preocupados ―Yamamoto suspiró, alborotando los ligeramente largos cabellos de su propio hijo, los cuales conservaban la humedad característica que adquiría tras ducharse luego de venir de trotar con Ryohei, algo que el menor hacía todas las mañanas. Afortunadamente el azabache mayor estaba sentado junto a la pequeña peli plata, por lo que sonreírle fue más fácil y efectivo―, por Yatsu, por ti, por todos ―añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

El semblante de Nathaly no cambió, aunque el sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de su tío favorito fue evidente para muchos; su cerebro lo había interpretado a conveniencia, aunque todos sabían que realmente pilló la indirecta del Guardián de la Lluvia.

«Estoy preocupado por ti.»

Un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su pecho y se reflejó en su sonrisa, para irritación de Gokudera, que no podía soportar el hecho de que su hija pusiera esa cara por culpa del imbécil béisbol. Tantos recuerdos fastidiosos de la Secundaria y Preparatoria se le venían a la cabeza nada más presenciar esa escena.

―Ne, _zio… _¿P-podemos ir de compras cuando vuelva? ―pidió atropelladamente la adolescente, sacándole una risa al mayor.

―Claro.

Ah, el buen Takeshi siempre metía las manos al fuego por las meteduras de pata de los demás. A veces resto de la Décima Generación ese preguntaba cómo es que el segundo mejor sicario de la familia tenía mejor tino que ellos con sus propios hijos.

―¿De verdad? ―la mirada verde se iluminó.

―Seguro ―se encogió de hombros.

Él no tenía problemas con cumplirles uno que otro capricho a los descendientes de sus amigos, a final de cuentas, Takeshi sabía que todo lo que ellos necesitaban era sentirse queridos por alguien. Yamamoto era bastante sabio en ese aspecto porque él creció solamente con su padre y la mayoría de estos chicos no eran diferentes a él, quizá pocos eran los que tenían una madre fallecida, pero técnicamente estaban en el mismo barco ya que a muchos no se les permitía verla. De hecho, si Chrome no fuese parte de los Guardianes, Haru la mujer del Jefe de Varia y Kyoko la esposa del mandamás de Vongola, ninguna de ellas estaría sentada en la mesa ahora.

El Guardián de la Tormenta refunfuñó algo al otro lado de la mesa, pero no se escuchó nada más de su parte.

―_Caos._

Y en el instante en el que Reborn bajó, los adultos tragaron saliva. Oficialmente era la hora de la verdad.

El Hitman tomó asiento como todas las mañanas, en su respectivo lugar y bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Sonrió con sorna al sentirse el foco de todas las miradas adultas, mientras que los menores saludaron como si fuera otra mañana del repertorio.

―_Buongiorno, padrino ―_Nicole suspiró mientras untaba mermelada en su tostada, resignada ante la exagerada cautela que mostraba la Décima Generación para con quien alguna vez fue el mentor de todos ellos (le había enseñado un par de cosas a Enma sobre ser jefe y a Kyoko y Haru el cómo ser dignas esposas, Varia era otra historia).

―_Buongiorno, figlioccia_ ―el Sicario devolvió el saludo a su ahijada, luego reparó en su cómplice de operaciones: Ruriko estaba aburrida en na esquina de la mesa, probablemente balanceando los pies a la espera de que todo el _Cirque Du Vongola_ se terminara. Prueba de que estaba en lo correcto fue el saludo en perfecto francés que la peli índigo le otorgó:

―_Bon matin._

¿Por qué francés? Influencia de Marietta y Fran, puro y simple.

―Reborn ―Tsunayoshi tomó las agallas que necesitaba para hablar pues, no es de extrañar, sin importar la cantidad de tiempo que transcurrió hasta ese instante, Reborn siempre sería alguien que imponía miedo y respeto―, ¿cuál es el itinerario? ―al menos estaba en su derecho de exigir eso y, aunque no quisiera, el Sicario _tenía_ que contestarle. Refugiándose en los vacíos legales, el ex Arcobaleno trabajaba para él y por lo tanto Tsuna, como su jefe, debía ser notificado detalladamente sobre las actividades del personal, especialmente si era alguien del calibre del hombre de patillas risadas.

El desgraciado le había enseñado bien.

―Terminando el desayuno abordaremos una limusina ―el azabache no se inmutó, degustando su café y posteriormente alabando a Kyoko, pues la mujer tenía buen tino para la cocina aunque no como el de Nana. Nadie le ganaba a Sawada Nana. Después continuó, a sabiendas de que el castaño esperaba ansiosamente que soltara más información―, iremos al aeropuerto y ahí tomaremos un jet privado que nos llevará a Miami ―eso fue todo.

Era exactamente el _modus operandi_ habitual para ese tipo de salidas.

―Los acompañaremos.

No era una petición ni una sugerencia, Tsunayoshi lo estaba afirmando.

―No creo que tengan tiempo para ello ―pero la sonrisa de Reborn también aseveraba, anunciaba lo mucho que le divertía arruinarles los planes. Asimismo, desconcertaba profundamente a los adultos.

El Sicario haría algo. O ya lo había hecho.

No fue hasta que el hombre de risadas patillas se incorporó que averiguaron qué fue lo que pasó.

―_¡Don Dino! _―uno de los subordinados de Cavallone entró agitado, balbuceando posteriormente sus disculpas por interrumpir de aquella manera al sentir la mirada de todos los presentes sobre él. Después de todo, el desayuno de los cabecillas era _sagrado._

―Giovanni, respira ―el rubio habló calmado, aunque su mirada se desvió levemente hacia el que alguna vez fue su tutor por una milésima de segundo―. Ahora dime qué es lo que sucede.

―Es… ―no pudo concretar la frase puesto que un gran estruendo se lo impidió.

Tsunayoshi se sujetó con pesar el tabique de la nariz. Ni siquiera necesitaba de su súper intuición para saber lo que sucedió.

―¿Enzo? ―preguntó el mandamás de la casa por su autoproclamado hermano.

―Así es. Enzo ―confirmó el hombre, tragando saliva de forma sonora al contestarle―, _Don_ Tsunayoshi.

Lo suponía. El castaño despidió al hombre con una sonrisa y un ademán de mano, quien captó instantáneamente lo que seguiría y por lo tanto salió pitando de habitación como alma llevada por el diablo.

―_Dino…_ ―el Potro sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal cuando el castaño le llamó con un tono empalagoso, Tsuna jamás usaba ese tono a menos que estuviese profundamente encabronado―, detén a tu maldito dinosaurio antes de que continúe destruyendo mi mansión o no será Mukuro quien se vaya a Ucrania después de todo ―amenazó con frialdad y una mirada que le había copiado a Kyoya y perfeccionado con el paso de los años.

El Cavallone salió disparado para detener a su mascota, no sin antes tropezarse con un relieve inexistente en la puerta. En ese instante sonó el celular de Chrome.

―Buenos días ―contestó rápidamente ante el tono de llamada predispuesto para su jefe. Bueno, en realidad era su _segundo_ jefe―. ¿Jason? ―dudó al escuchar a un exaltado diseñador, y no precisamente en el buen sentido; aquello era raro, Jason Wu no era una persona que se alarmara por cualquier cosa, lo conocía bastante bien como para afirmarlo tras años trabajando con él― ¿Qué? ―soltó un respingo― ¡¿Se quemó la colección Primavera-Verano del próximo año?!

¡Pero si estaban a poco de finales de Agosto y la siguiente Semana de la Moda era a primeros de Septiembre!

―¿Tienes que tomar las medidas para las modelos otra vez? Eso llevará tiempo… ―se mordió el labio inferior, más preocupada con cada palabra que escuchaba. Ella estimaba mucho a su segundo jefe; aunque no fuese para nada como el Cielo de Vongola, también eran amigos― ¿Cómo que debes tomar las mías también? ―aquello sí que era inaudito, el hombre solamente le tomaba medidas cuando…― ¡¿Vas hacer todo desde cero?!

Sí, Jason estaba loco. Pero probablemente ella estaba más loca por creer que él realmente podía sustituir toda una colección en menos de un mes, aunque no es como si no lo hubiese visto realizar milagros anteriormente.

―¿Palermo? ―observó a Tsunayoshi con incertidumbre. Apartó el aparato ligeramente y tapó la bocina con su mano, aunque ni siquiera necesitaba decir nada, la conversación anterior y su mirada lo decían todo―. Jefe, yo…

―Tienes que ir y no voy a detenerte ―el castaño se masajeó las sienes, pues Chrome se supone debía partir en una misión esa misma tarde, pero comprendía que aquella llamada fuera más importante; no sólo porque era el trabajo _legal_ de le la japonesa, sino porque habían prometido que antepondrían sus deberes como civiles antes que su vida mafiosa, lo juraron ante el ya fallecido Noveno, quien pidió a la Décima Generación que no renunciaran a sus vidas solamente por la mafia―. Aunque las llamemos tapaderas no son solamente eso, Chrome, lo sabes bien. Es una parte de tu vida asimismo ―dijo un poco más tranquilo, o al menos fingiendo estarlo.

―¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ―agradeció la mujer angustiada―. Me iré ya mismo para allá, llegaré lo más pronto que pueda ―habló esta vez al diseñador en la otra línea. Le dio un rápido beso a Mukuro, apretujó a sus hijos y salió del comedor a toda velocidad, uno se preguntaba cómo es que la mujer podía hacer eso con tacones de quince centímetros.

Pero Nagi no fue la única en atender una llamada importante.

―¡De veras lo siento Sawada, tengo atender esto al extremo!

Al poco tiempo Ryohei se retiró del lugar también, alegando que le programaron una entrevista de último minuto para discutir sus avances de la cura para el Virus Ébola.

―Hn.

Hibari se fue sin dar explicaciones, pero lucía enojado y se notaba que iría a repartir palizas a un incompetente que no hizo bien su trabajo. El Detective se irritaba cuando las cosas no se hacían como quería. Sí, el comandante de una banda Yakuza reformada era _Detective_, jodida ironía. Pero no es como si fuera malo, Vongola ya no era netamente corrupta, aunque tener la influencia de Hibari en la Policía Nacional de alguna forma sí era corrupto hasta la médula.

El siguiente en caer por la cadena de eventos desafortunados que se estaba dando fue el ilusionista frutal de cabellera acondicionada y envidiada por todos.

―¿Qué… ―su bolsillo vibró―, demonios? ―sentenció tras leer el mensaje de texto que había recibido.

Mukuro se recuperó del shock tras la rápida salida de su esposa y el mensaje, y también se precipitó hacia la salida. Al parecer, el nuevo Restaurante Gourmet de su cadena internacional que planeaba abrir _hoy _en Roma, fue clausurado antes de siquiera inaugurar y él debía hacer el papeleo correspondiente para cumplir los requisitos que se supone estaba incumpliendo; hasta entonces sus trabajadores no podían ingresar al local y hacer lo correspondiente de los preparativos o él tendría que enfrentarse a una multa millonaria.

Y para los que no pueden creerlo, lo confirmo: Rokudo Mukuo estudió Gastronomía. Y era tan condenadamente bueno que, de no ser por cierto incidente que involucraba LSD y una fiesta salvaje en el cumpleaños número veintiuno del Décimo, Kyoko estaría vetada de la cocina siendo su comida un eufemismo para lo que preparaba el ilusionista. De hecho, Mukuro era quien contrataba al personal para los banquetes y demás eventos que se celebraban en Vongola; si no cumplían las expectativas de la piña, ni siquiera les daban un «no nos llamen, nosotros le llamaremos.»

―¡Hahi!

Haru pegó el grito al cielo cuando la llamaron para decirle que enviaron a Madagascar las telas que necesitaba para finalizar su colección Primavera-Verano y se fue despotricando maldiciones. La peor pesadilla para una diseñadora era tener que terminar una colección sin los materiales para ello, y estando a menos de un mes de la Semana de la Moda en Paris… sólo digamos que estaba tremendamente jodida.

Dada la peculiar cadena de épica mala suerte de sus compañeros laborales, amigos y hermanos postizos, para cuando el teléfono de Lambo sonó, éste ya se anticipaba un algo catastrófico.

―Bovino al habla ―pero como siempre, trató de lucir sereno. Ya no era el crío que se echaba a llorar por cualquier tontería y…― ¡¿Cómo dices que has dicho?!

Si se pudiera arrojar maldiciones a larga distancia, el pobre hombre al otro lado de la línea se habría vuelto piedra ipso facto. La reacción del Guardián del Rayo era completamente justificada, pues acababan de informarle que toda la próxima cosecha de su viñedo se echó a perder, o mejor dicho: ardió como Troya. Al parecer, se originó un incendio a media noche en las plantaciones y lamentablemente todos los arbustos se perdieron.

―Voy para allá ahora mismo, y espero que sea una especie de broma, porque de lo contrario...

Rodarían cabezas.

―Lo lamento, Tsuna-nii, pero ―hizo una mueca, pues estaba entre furioso y preocupado―, al parecer perdí toda una cosecha. Aparentemente fue un ilícito.

Tsuna ya ni se sorprendió.

―Entiendo ―y era cierto, entendía ¿Cuántas veces no había llorado él en el pasado por todo el papeleo, las facturas y material perdido a causa de sus _animados_ Guardianes?―. Ve.

Solamente quedaron Takeshi, Tsunayoshi y Hayato en el comedor.

―Empezaré a hacer las cuentas y una estrategia para poder recuperar al menos el 55% de todo lo que se fue al diablo en los últimos quince minutos ―suspiró el peli plata con pesar, incorporándose. A veces se arrepentía de haber estudiado Contaduría y Administración de Empresas, pero después se le pasaba; si alguien era útil en ese maldito manicomio, sin duda era él―. Esta vez no se irá todo en reparaciones e indemnizaciones… maldición.

Bueno, ahora eran solamente Takeshi y Tsunayoshi en el comedor.

Sí, _sólo_ ellos dos.

Reborn y la Undécima Generación se habían marchado hace siglos durante la conmoción.

―Ja, ja. Él bebé es tan extremista como siempre ―comentó el Guardián de la Lluvia, a sabiendas que todo el desastre ocurrido recientemente era obra del hombre de curiosas patillas.

El Décimo sonrió amargamente, pues seguramente en su oficina le esperaba una montaña de papeleo como guinda del pastel.

―Es el mejor ―admitió.

…

Existía un dicho que estaba grabado en una placa rectangular dorada sobre la chimenea del despacho del Décimo. La leyenda era tan, pero tan cierta, precisa y absurdamente simple, que fue imposible no inmortalizarla para la posteridad:

_«Cuando Reborn algo quiere, todo se puede»._

Sí, con rima y todo.

A ellos, que habían sido testigos del sagrado mandamiento durante años, no les cabía duda de que Reborn era mejor de aliado que de enemigo. La Undécima Generación por alguna razón le caía en gracia al Sicario ―quizá porque eran su pase directo a una nueva forma de fastidiar a Tsuna y compañía―, posición que los jóvenes planeaban conservar preferiblemente hasta que ardieran las cenizas del hombre de risadas patillas.

―¡Dude, eso fue brutal! ―Yokubo solamente había contemplado cinco minutos de la cadena de mala suerte en vivo y se arrepintió de no haberse quedado viendo hasta el final, afortunadamente el ex Arcobaleno del Sol había posicionado una cámara en el comedor y les permitió vislumbrar desde la limu como acabó el show―. ¿Pero qué fue de la Señora K. al final?

―Mamá desapareció en el minuto 2:35… creo ―Nicole como todos no pudo apartar la vista del monitor y la desaparición de su progenitora tampoco le pasó desapercibida.

―Nos estaba siguiendo y la perdimos hace dos cuadras ―informó Yuu con su típica seriedad.

―Porque recibió una llamada para interpretar el estelar en la nueva versión de _Funny Girl_ en Broadway ―añadió Reborn al ver que todos le miraban buscando explicaciones.

―Uy, eso fue un golpe al hígado ―se rió Ruriko―. Creo recordar que de pequeña una vez la oí gritar que superaría a _Barbra Streisand, _y ahora tiene la oportunidad de derrocarla en su propio papel.

Su tía Kyoko era una friki del teatro, la _Rachel Berry_ de su _Glee_ y la _Sharpay Evans_ de su _High School Musical 3._ La deslumbrante Diva a quien ella obviamente derrocaría en un futuro cercano, como _Sora Naegino_ a _Layla Hamilton_ en _Kaleido Star_.

Todo lo que sabía la Undécima Generación sobre arte dramático, lo aprendieron de ella.

Bueno, todo lo que Mukuro y Chrome no les enseñaron.

―Siempre me pregunté por qué la obsesión de la _zia_ en ganarle a la perra blanca ―a nadie le sorprendió el florido lenguaje de Catherina. A fin de cuentas, si se trataba de ella, el más vulgar de los insultos adquiría clase y cierta picardía.

Y su padre no estaba, así que como bien dice la canción de P!nk: _So What._

―Rina, no vuelvas a decir 'perra blanca'―Elena ahogó una risa en su garganta―, me recuerdas a la Reina Blanca de Narnia. Déjame las palabrotas a mí y los insultos ingeniosos a Ruri, tú dedícate a seducir hombres y dejarlos con las ganas como si fueras una sirena.

Fue momento de intervenir para la mayor de los Rokudo:

―Reitero el "déjale los insultos ingeniosos a Ruri" ―pronunció esta con desdén―. En serio, Lena, tu creatividad para comparar y otorgar un sentido hilarante a lo que dices, está tan equilibrado como un hipopótamo en la cuerda floja.

―Cállate.

El puñetazo a su rostro fue exitosamente esquivado.

―Rameras, todos sabemos que son _beffas_ ―Yoyo no podía quedarse fuera―. Publíquenlo en otra parte, para el que no sepa.

El resto del viaje en la limusina fue relativamente normal. Lucian nuevamente entró en fase autista, Nicole se la pasó conversando con Yuu, el Cuarteto del Eris y Haruka estuvieron interactuando muy a su manera, Reborn hacía comentarios ocasionales y Ryusei se mantenía callado a medida que se aproximaban al aeropuerto.

Llegaron directamente a la pista. Al ser Vongola no necesitaban de formalidades como el resto de las personas ―no, no tenía nada que ver que Tsunayoshi tuviera más del 70% de las acciones del lugar―, eran clientes distinguidos y frecuentes. En cuanto al equipaje, las maletas de los chicos y el sicario fueron enviadas por un subordinado de confianza de Reborn, así que no había problemas en ese aspecto; estas inclusive ya deberían haber pasado por el control de las aduanas y a punto de ser cargadas en el jet, completamente libres de algún tipo de dispositivo que proveyese de información alguna al Décimo y compañía sobre el destino _real_ del viaje.

Oh sí, Reborn está en todo.

Estacionaron a pocos metros de su medio de transporte personal. Obviamente, el Jet que usaban para viajar estaba libre de la insignia Vongola, al igual que el vehículo del cual los menores acababan de bajar. Puede que la mafia italiana mantuviera ciertos protocolos para preservar esa apariencia de sofisticación y caballerosidad, pero cuando Sawada se hizo con el poder mandó al diablo varios de los protocolos; las insignias, por ejemplo. Era demasiado riesgoso… no, demasiado estúpido, pues prácticamente era volverse dianas andantes. Fuera de la mansión principal ningún medio de transporte o pertenencia de la Décima o Undécima generación portaba algo con la insignia Vongola, sólo los anillos de los Guardianes y eso lo resolvían con el quita y pon.

―Vaya mierda ―fue la última queja que profirió Silke antes de abordar el Jet con Akeelah.

Lena siguió a su compatriota mal hablada, nada más que sin rezongar. Hace mucho había aprendido que si no podía hacer desistir a Ruriko de algo, entonces lo mejor era no seguir intentándolo porque sería en vano. Las Vegas juntaba muchas cosas que ella odiaba: mucha gente y alboroto, por no olvidar la etiqueta reglamentaria en ciertos lugares. Entendía a Sil, pues la pelirroja también odiaba esas cosas, pero a Di Vongola a veces le sorprendía esa inmadurez con la que la mayor tomaba las decisiones unánimes que no apoyó; es decir, no es como si no pudiese quedarse a beber en la Suite frente a la tv o ir a ver qué onda con las atracciones turísticas diurnas del Strip. Aunque sospechaba que el mal humor de la medio alemana se debía, más que otra cosa, a que todos prefirieron escuchar a Ruri antes que a su 'racional' persona.

Cuando quería, Cavallone podía ser más caprichosa que Nathaly.

Así como la de ojos (Lena) y cabello carmín (Sil), el resto decidió abordar. Sólo quedaron Haruka y Ryusei frente a las escaleras del Jet. Cabe mencionar que el Sasagawa se encontraba ahí para dar apoyo moral que por querer perder el tiempo. De cualquier forma, nadie les dijo nada; si fuera otro tiempo o si estuvieran ante otras personas, entonces apresurarían al azabache y al de mechas variopintas, pero como solamente eran acompañados por Reborn, los dejaron ser.

Había, un detalle chiquitito pero muy importantito que hacía que el amor por los viajes del Hibari se fuera casi por el retrete. Irónicamente, se trataba del medio de transporte más usado por la _famiglia_ después de las limusinas: los aviones.

Pocos estaban enterados de ello, mejor dicho, sólo los ahí presentes lo sabían. Que aparte de su alergia a las plumas, damas y caballeros, ¡Hibari Ryusei le temía a las alturas!

Sí, aquí es cuando uno dice: _«Deshonor, ¡deshonra para tu familia! ¡Deshonra sobre tu vaca!»._

Sus amigos lo sabían, no obstante, no su padre o sus tíos ―¡Como si les fuera a decir! ¡Ja!―; los chicos se enteraron por voto de confianza, mientras que Reborn inevitablemente se dio por informado cuando empezaron las clases de Parkour y Free running, Ryusei pudo con el entrenamiento hasta cierto punto, pero la carpa del circo se le vino abajo cuando tocó salir del acolchado salón de entrenamiento y practicar en el exterior, con edificios reales. Simplemente no logró hacerlo.

Admitirlo en voz alta era demasiado vergonzoso.

Tras aproximadamente unos cinco minutos de estar intimidado por el avión, el muchacho de ojos verdes suspiró. Esa fue la señal para que Haruka interviniera.

―¡Animo! ―el moreno le sonrió, deslumbrante como el sol. Y recitó su lema―: recuerda que, vivir consiste en hacer lo que quieres hacer.

Ryusei forzó una sonrisa y se obligó a contestar con humor:

―Yo no quiero subir al avión.

―No ―concedió el de mechas variopintas, dándole una palmada en la espalda estuvo lejos de ser _suave_―, pero sé que quieres ir a Las Vegas porque nunca hemos ido, y normalmente tú eres el más emocionado en estos casos.

El Hibari volvió a suspirar.

―Tienes razón.

Y Sasagawa volvió a sonreír.

―Lo sé, soy la onda.

Así pues, ambos finalmente abordaron el que sería su medio de transporte por casi tres días.

―¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? ―Yokubo ya estaba impaciente por despegar. O sea, hellou, ¡Las Vegas la estaban esperando!― ¿Estaban haciendo Yaoi o qué? ―las risas a causa de ese comentario fueron inevitables.

―Oh, basta, _Yolo _―el Sol sonrió despreocupado mientras tomaba asiento, siguiéndole el juego a su compatriota de Llama―. Harás sonrojar a mi cariñito ―y batió las cejas de forma homosexual, tal cual aprendió de tanto pasar el rato con Lussuria y Yoyo cuando visitaba Varia.

Ryusei lo miró seriamente, ligeramente irritado por la broma.

―Púdrete, Haruka.

Las risas aumentaron.

―Escuchen bien, engendros del demonio ―fue el llamado cariñoso de Reborn, atrayendo completamente la atención de todos, quienes pararon de golpe de reír y alzaron sus voces en protesta por el mote. El Sicario prosiguió, sin darle importancia―. Por protocolos de vuelo y demás tonterías, primero iremos de Sicilia a Roma desde el Aeropuerto de Catania-Fontanarossa, es decir este; luego despegaremos rumbo a Miami desde Aeropuerto de Roma-Fiumicino y finalmente arribaremos en el aeropuerto de _ya saben dónde._

Numerosas cejas se alzaron y cabezas giraron, ojos curiosos se clavaron sobre cierta Niebla. Cierta palabrita en la oración del Hitman llamó mucho la atención. Exacto, Miami.

―¿No se supone qué…?

―Yo dije que iríamos a Miami ―la peli azul se encogió de hombros, interrumpiendo a Lavina a media pregunta―, no que no viajaríamos de ahí a otra parte.

―Vacío legal ―zanjó Catherina, hundiéndose de hombros al igual que los demás―. Ahora, si me disculpan ―los muchachos en el lujoso avión apartaron la mirada por respeto a la pelirroja, a sabiendas de lo que seguía― ¡Fuera ropas!

Como si se tratara de un grito de guerra, Rina jaló su elegante vestido, que recordaba vagamente a una toga; la parte superior se desprendió y revelando un top rojo coral palabra de honor, la tela que alguna vez cubrió el top quedó colgando a un desnivel evidente gracias al cinturón negro que traía la prenda, haciendo que la falda se vea más juvenil y fresca. Catherina entonces se deshizo del feo moño apretado que llevaba hasta ahora y se alborotó el cabello, usó la cinta gruesa negra que traía amarrada hasta entonces para fijar la falda, entrelazándola hábilmente alrededor de su cintura para dar unidad al conjunto y hacer creer que siempre fue un sexy vestido.

―¿Ya podemos despegar? ―inquirió Reborn, aburrido.

―Oh, claro ―sonrió Kozato, apenada al notar que por su culpa se atrasaba el despegue― ¡Sólo déjame quitarme estos tacones de bebé!

…

Ryusei al fin pudo respirar tranquilo cuando el avión tocó tierra. La Undécima Generación desalojó entonces el avión en el terminal de pasajeros, quedándose cerca de las puertas para no perderse los unos a los otros. Tras verificar que nadie faltase se dirigieron a la zona de aduanas, en la cual fueron retenidos por culpa de Lucian y sus audífonos al pasar por el detector de metales; luego tuvieron que ir a la banda transportadora de equipaje y esperar como una hora, ya que la exagerada cantidad de maletas traída por Nathaly tardó bastante en salir y la muchacha se negó a que cualquiera de sus pertenencias se quedase en ese lugar. Fue facilísimo reconocerlas, todas eran de un inmaculado blanco con sus iniciales en negro; sólo le faltaban manchas de dálmatas y piel para ser el equipaje de Cruela Devil.

―Ah ―Yoyo inhaló dramáticamente el aire del exterior después de salir por las puertas del Aeropuerto, un tanto decepcionada por tener que dejar atrás todas esas máquinas tragamonedas que encontró mientras vagaba por el aeropuerto―, apesta a Estados Unidos.

Eso se resumía a humo del escaparate de los autos y a la arena seca proveniente del desierto, razón por la cual también hacía mucho calor. Por suerte había rociadores de agua y ventiladores que esparcían una brisa refrescante en el techo del aeropuerto, probablemente en toda las calles de la ciudad habría más como esos o de lo contrario el lugar no tendría tantos transeúntes.

―Bienvenidos al Disneyland de los adultos ―dijo el Sicario, sonriendo ladinamente―, también conocido como Las Vegas o La Ciudad del Pecado ―terminó, cambió del italiano a un fluido inglés.

Apenas Reborn terminó de hablar, una lujosa Limusina Hummer de color negro se estacionó frente a ellos. «Religiosa puntualidad», la sonrisa del hombre con patillas rizadas se tornó ligeramente cínica al recordar la pequeña exigencia que realizó al servicio de transportes.

―¿Una limusina, en serio? ―ironizó la hija de Xanxus, ignorando las miradas de la gente aglomerada a su alrededor.

No es que una limusina fuera rara en Las Vegas, lo llamativo era que un grupo de adolescentes tuviese suficiente dinero para pagar una; aunque por el aire de elegancia que exudaba cada uno de ellos, más de un transeúnte suponía que aquel grupo de personas eran de clase alta.

―Pueden ir a alquilar un coche si les place ―dijo el mayor―, pero hasta entonces viajaremos a mi modo.

―¿Presumiendo? ―inquirió Nicole sarcásticamente a su padrino.

Reborn contestó con aire burlón:

―Iba a decir cómoda y lujosamente, pero si quieres verlo de esa forma, está bien.

Sin más comentarios, todos abordaron el vehículo, lo cual fue un alivio para el chofer, pues llevaba de pie junto a la puerta de acceso trasera desde hace unos dos minutos. El interior del auto era lujoso, cómodo y amplio por el modelo del que se trataba. Los asientos eran de piel sintética y suave, alineados de forma tal que todos los presentes pudiesen verse las caras los unos a los otros, con un mini bar al fondo y un techo delineado por una pequeña banda de luces de neón de color azul. La decoración era sofisticada, moderna y no demasiado llamativa en comparación a lo que uno normalmente esperaría de Las Vegas. Nadie se sorprendió. Era como ir en una limusina normal, solamente que amplia y… juvenil, más que nada por las luces de neón.

―¿A dónde vamos, Reborn? ―preguntó Haruka con curiosidad; sin embargo, su mirada no se apartó de las amplias ventanas que le permitían apreciar la calle.

―Al Strip de Las Vegas. Nos hospedaremos en el Hotel Bellagio.

―Una manada con sangre italiana hospedándose en un hotel con temática italiana, ¿es acaso un chiste? ―comentó Yuu.

Reborn estuvo tentado a sonreír.

―Tal vez.

―Bueno, mientras no sea el Caesar Palace no hay problema ―Ruri zanjó despreocupada mientras se estiraba como si fuera un gato, dormir en el Jet jamás era cómodo sin importar que tuvieran una cama al fondo en una habitación.

―Oh, ese es tan cliché ―concordó la hija de Lussuria―. Sale en bastantes películas.

―¿En serio? ―Rina se sumó a la plática.

Yoyo asintió.

―The Hangover, The Hangover III, Think Like a Man 2, Hells Angels on Wheels, Dreamgirls, Iron Man (2008), etc. ―y así comenzó una larga lista enumerada por la pelirroja de ojos ambarinos que iba desde los tiempos de sus padres hasta la actualidad, aunque no precisamente las decía en ese orden cronológico.

El hombre de fedora aplaudió para centrar la atención de todos en su persona. Funcionó.

―A ver, pequeños engendros de la naturaleza ―sus ojos negros callaron cualquier tipo de protesta―, escúchenme atentamente: habrá un par de reglas que deben seguir si quieren que este escapada se mantenga como un secreto. _¿Capisci?_

Hubo un asentimiento general. La mayoría ya se lo veía venir y, a decir verdad, siempre que viajaban era lo mismo, con la diferencia de que esta vez sus padres no estaban sometidos a ellas al estar ausentes. Se las sabían de memoria:

Regla #1. «Bajo ninguna circunstancia molestarán a Reborn, él estará por su parte y hará lo que se le dé la gana, y sus asuntos no deben importar a nadie si dichas personas desean continuar viviendo lo menos traumatizados posible. A menos que sea de vital importancia o él mismo les busque».

Regla #2. «Nada de escándalos y extravagancias Al Estilo Vongola en público. A menos que sea para restaurar el honor de alguien o que no haya nadie que necesite ser impresionado en las cercanías».

Regla #3. «Los hombres deben comportarse como tal y velar por la arpías, es decir… las damas. Nadie toca a las mujeres Vongola y menos alguien ajeno a Vongola. Arderá Troya si a las menores de edad les coquetean descaradamente, especialmente a Nicole, y ninguno de los hombres hace nada».

―De acuerdo… la última es nueva ―comentó Yatsu con una sonrisa tras escuchar al sicario―, pero necesaria.

―Aunque las dos primeras son las más importantes ―señaló Haruka―. Eh, no es por nada ―dijo tras recibir diversas miradas asesinas―, pero las chicas no son precisamente delicadas florecillas.

―Excepto Catherina y Nathaly ―bromeó la mayor de los hermanos Rokudo.

―¡Oye! ―protestó la pelirroja mencionada―. No seré excelente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero voy bien con las Llamas.

―¿Y eso de qué te sirve, si no tienes un anillo?

―_Touché._

…

Mientras el chofer conducía hasta la entrada del Hotel, los jóvenes Vongola pudieron admirar el bulevar arbolado que la ocultaba, antes de poner toda su atención en las afamadas fuentes del Bellagio finalizando otro de sus espectáculos con acompañamiento musical en el lago artificial que estaba entre la explanada y lo que parecía ser una pequeña villa toscana.

La limu aparcó en la entrada y entonces fue momento de bajar, era pasado el mediodía y por lo tanto el movimiento no era tanto como debería, pero sin duda al bajar catalogaron el Bellagio como impresionante. El lujoso diseño del hotel se completaba con un vestíbulo cuyo techo se encontraba cubierto de coloridas esculturas de cristal, combinado con un elegante estilo toscano.

Yokubo se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y se puso al frente para declarar:

―Ok, por el poder que me confiere el esmalte de uñas, declaro que este lugar es tan genial como el tatuaje de dragón oriental que tiene la tía I-pin en el…

―¡Yoyo!

―Muslo ―dijo la pelirroja de todas formas―. Iba a decir muslo, ¿por qué rayos me censuran? ―se quejó―. No es como si no se le viese cuando usa minifalda o qipaos abiertos o cortos. Además, todavía está lo suficientemente joven y sexy para poder hacer eso.

―No para la salud mental de Fon ―comentó Reborn burlón, que venía entrando luego de dar órdenes a los botones.

―Como sea ―la de ojos ambarinos continuó hablando, ahora más por divagar que por explicarse―, hablar de las piernas de la tía es tan natural como mirarle el torso o el trasero al tío Lambo.

―Por favor, no digan de eso frente a mí de nuevo ―Lucian hizo una mueca ligeramente desagradable. Quitarse los cascos y casualmente escuchar a una de tus amigas de la infancia hablando sobre los glúteos de tu padre, era incómodo para cualquiera.

―Liendres ―otra vez hubo quejas por los motes de Reborn―. Creo que ya lo dan por entendido, pero me tomaré la molestia de explicarlo de todas formas: estaremos en habitaciones separadas…

―… para cumplir la regla número uno ―completó Nicole por inercia.

―Correcto ―sonrió el hombre de Fedora―. Ustedes van a la Suite para directores ejecutivos, yo me quedo en la Suite Penthouse. Ahora, si me disculpan ―desabotonó la chaqueta de su traje y se la quitó, revelando una camisa hawaiana amarilla con psicodélicas flores anaranjadas―, iré a disfrutar de mis vacaciones.

El Sicario se marchó por su parte y dejó atrás a la Undécima Generación, quienes se quedaron en la recepción sumidos en un anormal silencio.

―… creo que necesitaré cloro para que mi cerebro borre esa imagen ―dijo alguien.

Pero estos se encontraban más preocupados intentando deshacerse de la imagen mental de Reborn y su vestimenta para vacacionar pasada de moda, que por haber sido botados completamente a su suerte en Las Vegas.

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Omake Especial: Yuu Rokudo.**

―_Escucha, Yuu_ ―la voz de su hermana, a pesar de ser ligeramente aguda, lo reconfortó con ese pretencioso tono de seguridad que destilaba―. _Tú y sólo tú puedes destruirte a ti mismo, nadie puede hacerte daño si tú no los dejas._

A Yuu le gustaba su hermana.

―_¿De verdad?_

Bien, eso fue bastante raro, así que lo diré de una forma adecuada.

―_Sí, solamente tú puedes destruirte a ti mismo, y solamente tú puedes salvarte a ti mismo. Los demás te pueden ayudar, pero el que decide al final eres tú_ ―sentenció.

A Yuu le agradaba su hermana.

―_¡Ruri-nee! ¡N-no me dejes atrás!_ ―chilló una mata de cabello café.

―_Eh, pero estás yendo demasiado lento_ ―respondió la mayor con cierta pereza, todavía sonriendo―_. Haruka es más rápido que tú. ~_

Siempre fueron muy unidos. Ellos y Nicole de pequeños eran como la uña y la mugre, pero él se limitaba a observarlas jugar de lejos la mayoría del tiempo, o más específicamente: observaba a Nicole correr y llorar detrás de Ruriko, porque la primera siempre era dejada atrás por la inquieta mayor. Aunque lo cierto es que Ruri arrastraba a cualquiera con ella sin importarle las consecuencias después; sin embargo, al final era divertido.

―_Hermana, ¿qué te pasó?_ ―se preocupó al ver como la mayor llevaba una férula en el brazo izquierdo.

La niña de seis años no le dio la misma importancia.

―_Lucian_ ―contestó.

Los ojos del pequeño se estrecharon. Para cualquier otra persona el nombre no sería pista o siquiera indicio de algo, pero como en la Mansión Vongola esto ya empezaba a volverse habitual, todos estaban enterados de las peleas que los niños mayores llevaban a cabo cuando se sacaban de quicio unos a otros. Era inevitable, una parte importante de la convivencia entre los hijos de los Guardianes.

―_Ahora no podré salir con mamá en la revista _―se lamentó ella.

Normalmente, su padre no dejaba a su hermana acompañar a su mamá en el trabajo. Mukuro a veces era un poco paranoico, pero Yuu a una tierna edad entendía que definitivamente debía serlo con una mujer e hija aptas para el mundo del modelaje. Al ilusionista le costaba quedarse tranquilo sabiendo que miles de personas tenían la mira en las mujeres de sus ojos, de hecho, él seguramente estaba la mar de tranquilo ahora que su niña no podía participar en esa sesión fotográfica por la que el Diseñador para el que trabajaba Chrome tanto había estado insistiendo.

Cuando Nagi quedó embarazada los medios se enamoraron todavía más de ella, porque su sonrisa era más encantadora y su aura de paz la hacía brillar más que cualquier vestido de Jason Wu. Y cuando su hija salió como su clon de cabello índigo, todos querían tener al paquete de «antes y después.»

―_Tú te lo buscaste _―acusó_._

Ella se tiró sobre su cama, despreocupada.

―_Ya sé, ya sé _―rió―_ ¡Ah, pero no creas que Cian salió bien parado, eh! ¡El que me llame debilucha no merece piedad!_

Se avergonzaba de reconocerlo en la actualidad, pero él y Nicole admiraban bastante a su hermana cuando eran pequeños, y desgraciadamente tal apreciación no había hecho sino aumentar con el paso de los años. Él respetaba a su hermana. Yuu nunca demostró que la admiraba bastante, porque era una persona seria, aunque de niño se le escapó una que otra vez y cada vez que lo recordaba le ardían las mejillas de la vergüenza.

―_Eres increíble, hermana._

―_¿Quieres que te diga cuál es mi secreto? _―la sonrisa traviesa de Ruri se acentuó cuando su hermano asintió, inocente, curioso, dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que saliera de sus labios―._ No pienso. Si estás enojado, grita; si quieres llorar, llora. Solamente sé honesto con lo que quieres, Yuu. Incluso si es una estupidez, significa algo si tú lo sientes._

Ella podía plantarle cara a la persona que se le antojara, siempre sonriendo y no importándole si era rechazada. Ella no conocía la palabra «no». Su hermana era muy sincera, pero podía ser tan cínica como su papá. Era fuerte, era obstinada, tenía un gran carácter y hacía cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quisiera, incluso si era algo descabellado. Ella era como su mamá, tenía _mucho _de su mamá. Pero Ruriko no le daba órdenes, no lo mimaba y tampoco lo tenía vigilado como mamá le pedía que hiciese; sin embargo, él recordaba claramente como ella le daba una paleta cuando se sentía triste. Y a él le gustaban los dulces.

―_Ten_ ―tomándolo desprevenido completamente, su hermana le metió un dulce a la boca―_, por ser un macho. Llevas dos horas con esa cara de cachorro abandonado y no haz llorado ¡Al menos come algo! ¡No eres una chica, pero a todos les hace feliz comer!_ ―sonrió―. _Dicho esto, ¡ataquemos la reserva del tío Lambo!_

―_Se va a enojar_ ―impuso resistencia ante su hermana, quien le tironeaba del brazo más que dispuesta a cumplir con lo dicho_._

Ruri hizo un mohín.

―_¡Si él no quisiera que los tomásemos, entonces los escondería mejor!_

Se llevaban como hermanos normales. Si no estaban de acuerdo, entonces discutían; pocas veces llegaban a las agresiones físicas. Eran peleas comunes, suaves. Nada al nivel de las peleas de los chicos mayores, quienes siempre eran atendidos por el tío Ryohei, ya que entre todos se partían los huesos en los entrenamientos de Reborn.

―_¡Al menos yo habría hecho algo de estar ahí, en vez de solamente mirar!_

Él no quiso decir eso, de verdad.

―_¡No hables como si pudieses solucionarlo, como si fueras la clave para resolverlo todo! _―hipó― _¡No estuviste ahí! ¡Ninguno estuvo ahí!_

Pero Yuu nunca vio a su hermana llorar, así que no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con la escena frente a él. Su hermana estaba rota. Estaba enojada, dolida, destrozada y él solamente hacía peor las cosas. Pero él estaba igual, así que no se detuvo a pensar.

Necesitaba gritar, liberar el dolor también, porque sentía que el corazón le iba explotar de tanto que estaba oprimiéndose dentro de su pecho.

―_¡Pero si lo hubiese estado, entonces esa persona no habría muerto!_

Ruri apretó los dientes y presionó sus manitas sobre sus orejas, intentando no oír. Estaba en su límite. Yuu podía ser tan hiriente como ella si quería, Ruri le había enseñado cómo, y él no iba a detenerse hasta decirle eso que ella no quería oír.

―_¡Cállate, Yuu! Sólo… sólo cállate _―suplicó.

Él no la escuchó.

―_¿Por qué? Tú le mataste, ¿te duele la verdad?_

Su hermana le dio una bofetada en la mejilla, le dijo que lo odiaba y se marchó.

Él siempre la observaba de lejos, porque ya no podía acercarse a ella como antes. Si se acercaban discutían y a él no le gustaba discutir con ella, pese a que no podía evitarlo, el impulso le nacía y él no podía frenarlo. Era así cada vez que intentaban arreglarlo, pero nada servía, alguno de los dos siempre terminaba echándolo a perder.

Aunque, la verdad, desde _ese_ _día _todo se echó a perder.

―_Ku, fu, fu, fu. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, pequeño?_

Yuu no dejó que su padre viera su rostro decaído.

―_No es nada, papá._

Pero un niño jamás podría engañar a un maestro del engaño.

―_Mph. Así que «Nada» _―Mukuro sonrió, quizá recordando viejos tiempos con su esposa―_, ¿sabes Yuu? A veces «Nada» puede ser «Muchas cosas»._

Por supuesto, también le agradaba su padre.

Mukuro era astuto, de los mejores ilusionistas en el mundo, carecía del sentido común y gracias a eso siempre estaba diez pasos delante de otros. A Yuu no le gustaba su peinado frutal y por eso no dejaba que el hombre le tocase el cabello. Tampoco le gustaba que fuera tan protector con su hermana, porque ella podía defenderse sola aunque aparentara otra cosa. Fuera de eso, su padre era genial. Su modelo a seguir.

―_Mamá, ¿no tienes miedo de morir?_

Adoraba a su mamá.

―_No tengo miedo de morir, pero sí de no ver a ninguno de ustedes otra vez, Yuu _―Nagi sonrió antes de acariciarle la cabeza―_. Mi familia es la única razón por la que estoy viva, es lo que más me importa en este mundo, no lo olvides._

Su madre era un ángel, aunque también podía ser un demonio si quería. Ella era increíblemente fuerte, capaz, y la fémina más respetada de todo Vongola, inclusive más que la propia esposa del Décimo o Lal Mirch. Le gustaba cuando salían los cuatro Rokudo a una vieja cabaña en un lago, si no mal recordaba la cabaña era de su padre y estaba en alguna parte de la campiña francesa; su madre siempre tenía una sonrisa bonita que la hacía lucir más linda, mientras ellos competían por ver quién hacía mejores ilusiones. Le gustaba que ella intimidara a la gente nada más al estrechar su hermoso ojo violeta. Detestaba que lo mimara y que le dijese qué hacer, sin embargo, él aceptaba sobornos cuando se trataba de comida casera. Amaba la comida casera y más si era de su mamá.

―_Luces como una pulga._

Nicole era una valiosa amiga.

―_Una pulga que puede patear tu trasero, sin embargo._

Era ingenua, llorona y Dame, hasta que Reborn la tomó bajo su ala. Ahora simplemente _parecía_ ingenua. Le gustaba cuando la sacaban de sus casillas y todos se congelaban de miedo por el aura asesina que destilaba, aunque lastimosamente todavía no tenía una careta tan intimidante como la del tío Tsunayoshi. Y si bien Nicole era un calque de su padre, también tenía cosas heredadas de su madre, como sus habilidades artísticas. A Yuu le gustaba verla dibujar, parecía otra persona y cuando a uno de sus dibujos le pasaba algo, entonces ardía Troya.

―_No me llames así._

―_Pero eres hija de alguien terriblemente influyente _―dijo divertido―_, más de una persona aparte de mí te llamará así._

―_Los mataré si eso sucede, prefiero que solamente tú me llames así._

Le gustaba molestarla diciéndole 'Ojou', porque ella no era muy femenina, pero tampoco era una completa marimacha como Sil. Ella no lo comparaba con su hermana, lo cual le hacía sentir bien consigo mismo, porque todos siempre lo comparaban con su hermana. Y eso no le gustaba.

―_Ambos son un par de idiotas, lo saben, y todavía así no pueden hacer nada al respecto. En momentos como este me alegra ser hija única._

Ella era la única persona que sabía por qué Ruriko y él se llevaban mal en la actualidad, al menos que él supiera; y Yuu sabía que ella se lo llevaría a la tumba. Nicole era su amiga más cercana, su mejor amiga, así que la apreciaba ligeramente más que al resto; pero era más divertido molestarla que tratarla decentemente, aunque tampoco se sobrepasaba, porque él era serio. Aunque era erróneo asumir que él no sabía divertirse.

―_¿Dulce de uva?_

Lucian era un buen amigo.

―_Seguro._

Sí, tal vez no hablaban demasiado, pero ninguno era de tener largas conversaciones con los demás. Lucian era fuerte, era independiente y tenía esa careta de indiferencia desde que podía recordar, pero también se preocupaba por los demás. Yuu lo sabía porque una vez lo molestaron en la primaria por su heterocromía, él por supuesto que no hizo nada al respecto, ya que no creía que valiese la pena; después los que le fastidiaron se ausentaron misteriosamente durante toda una semana, pero no volvieron acercarse a él.

―_¿Todo bien?_

Lucian les dio una paliza por llamarlo monstruo.

―_No sé, ¿algo debería ir mal?_

Él no se lo dijo, tampoco le dijo a su hermana ―que se habría puesto histérica de enterarse―, Yuu lo dedujo solo y se lo guardó para él mismo, aunque en la clandestinidad le dio las gracias a Lucian comprándole dulces de uva. No le gustaba deber favores. Podía decirse que eran cercanos desde entonces.

―_¿Jugamos a la pelota?_

Yatsu era el tipo de persona capaz de caerle bien a cualquiera.

―_Como sea._

No era muy ruidoso o agitado, sabía cuándo guardar silencio y aunque no lo parecía era bastante despierto en algunas cosas. Yuu solía pasar tiempo a su lado, a veces hablando y a veces simplemente estando en silencio, pero todo cambió cuando la Nación de las Hormonas atacó. Desde que se obsesionó con Squnelle, el Rokudo impuso algo de distancia, más que nada porque no quería verse en vuelto en los locos planes de su compañero que por no apoyarlo. Porque Yuu lo apoyaba, prueba de eso era que cada vez que lo sentía bajo de ánimos iba hasta la habitación de la Lluvia y escuchaba todo lo que tuviese que decir sobre sus conquistas fallidas, aunque a veces pareciera forzado. No podían culparlo por ser sincero, a veces era demasiado aburrido escuchar lo mismo pero en diferente versión; y él desgraciadamente nació sin filtros, su hermana era la que intercalaba el descaro, sinvergüencería y mentira a conveniencia.

―_¿Qué quieres? Demonios, no tengo tatuado «Adivina» en la frente, Yuu. Si quieres decirme algo, dilo, no puedes ser más insoportable que tu hermana. Dispara._

Se entendía con Elena.

―_Seamos amigos._

Cuando su hermana logró obtener la amistad de la heredera de Varia, él se propuso lograr lo mismo. Yuu siempre figuró a la hija de Xanxus como su prospecto de novia ideal. Ella era fuerte, tenía carácter, pero por alguna razón jamás se fijó en Lena como algo más que una amiga. La Varia era una persona interesante, aunque como él, también era callada, así que no compartían demasiadas cosas aparte del vicio de fumar. No eran muy cercanos, simplemente se toleraban. Bueno, ella lo toleraba a él. Yuu sabía que no le caía muy bien a Lena desde que _eso_ pasó, razón por la cual raras veces se esforzaba por hablar con ella. Mientras siguieran callados el uno con el otro, probablemente seguirían siendo amigos, pero como tocase el tema, entonces su amistad se iría al diablo. Porque Elena era la mejor amiga de su hermana y siempre estaría del lado de ella, y Yuu no podía enojarse con eso, porque él tenía la culpa de todo.

―_Rokudo._

A Yuu no le agradaba Ryusei.

―_Hibari._

Sus padres eran enemigos naturales ―eso es lo que decían todos―, así que sería de esperar, pero él no le daba importancia a la disputa entre los Guardianes de la Nube y Niebla. El menor de los Hibari era digno de admirar. Era fuerte, peleaba por lo que quería y lo conseguía por cualquier medio. Era imparcial, aunque a veces no escuchaba a los demás; no lastimaba a las mujeres, pero tampoco las discriminaba en una batalla; tenía honor y fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad, aunque también un insoportable sentido de la justicia. Era serio, tranquilo y eso no lo hacía menos peligroso.

―_Oya, creí que eras un imbécil._

Fue gracioso ver a la petisa Nicole y el huracán Ruri arrastrar a un sonrojado Ryusei hasta donde se encontraba él.

―_No lo malinterpretes, Yuu_ ―intervino su hermana, sonriente―_. Él sigue siendo un imbécil._

―_Puedo escucharte _―gruñó el de ojos verdes.

―_Esa es la intención._

Gracias a su hermana descubrió que era un tipo agradable cuando su padre no rondaba por la zona, aunque también estaba algo acomplejado. Eso no le gustó, creía que él era fuerte en todo sentido, pero pronto aprendió que la personalidad del mayor no lo hacía débil; sin embargo, Ryusei seguía sin agradarle completamente por alguna razón.

―_Haruka, ya te dije que no te acompañaría a esa salida con tus compañeros de clase, pídeselo a mi hermana, Ryusei o a cualquiera de los otros mayores. Y deja de insistir, es molesto._

Valoraba a Haruka.

―_¡Oh, vamos! _―el muchacho de doce años exclamó con una enrome sonrisa― _¡No me iré hasta que digas que sí!_

El Rokudo resopló.

―_No, estoy seguro de que seguirás molestando incluso si te digo que sí._

―_¿Entonces es un sí?_

―_¡Es un no!_

El hijo de Ryohei era maduro, pocas veces ruidoso y sin duda era un sujeto fuerte. Le molestaba que intentara apegarse a la gente 'de carácter difícil' porque entonces se volvía ligeramente molesto, por no decir que también se tornaba terriblemente invasivo. Le disgustaba que Haruka intentase 'descifrarlo', porque él no quería ser descifrado, así que guardaba cierta distancia con él. Sin embargo, apreciaba su solidaridad y sentido protector para con los demás, él mayor era genial cuando saltaba a defender a otros, pero eso no se lo diría.

―_Familie an erster._

Respetaba a Silke.

―_¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

―_Es alemán, significa: "La familia primero"._

Sil era la mujer menos femenina que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, y Dios sabe que las mujeres Vongola son un circo, pero Cavallone era por excelencia la mujer más complicada de todas. Tenía una mala suerte al nivel de Yatsu en cuanto a cuestiones sentimentales se refería, herencia Pony, y no se le daba para nada sentarse a leer documentos. Era una fémina de armas a tomar, mujer de acción y con el temperamento de Lal Mirch en sus días.

―_¿Qué quieres, mocoso?_

―_Me dijeron que te entregara esto_ ―suspiró un Yuu de once años, agitando unos papeles que sostenía en su mano izquierda―,_ ¿podrías bajar el látigo ahora, reina dominatrix?_

La pelirroja hizo una mueca, le arrebató los papeles y le dio una orden:

―_Esfúmate._

Giró los ojos, exasperado.

―_No eres mi jefa, no me pagas, así que no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer. Espero la próxima tengas la decencia de al menos agradecerme._

Que la respetara no significaba que haría todo lo que le dijera, si al Rokudo no le gustaba obedecer a su propia madre, menos a la hija de los Cavallone, a quien por supuesto jamás haría caso. Silke tenía muchos puntos en contra, su arrogancia y soberbia principalmente, convirtiéndola en alguien bastante pedante y en una épica mala perdedora. Además, al igual que él, Sil no sabía cuándo callarse y en más de una ocasión a la muchacha se le había pasado la mano en su trato con los menores. No es de extrañar que cuando se trataba de llevarle contra a la Pony crecidita todos se aliaran.

―_¡Yuu, mírame desfilar!_

―_No me apetece, Nathaly, ve a fastidiar a otro._

Lavina se le hacía particularmente insoportable. No es que le cayera mal, simplemente podía irritarle fácilmente su presencia y las ansias masivas de atención que tenía la chica de un momento a otro. No podía comprenderla. Un minuto era feliz y amigable con todos los demás y después de pelear con su padre se convertía en una _Attention Whore_.

―_¡Obvio lo haré, pero quiero que todos me vean! ¡Y para eso faltas tú!_

También, la muchacha tenía un gran intelecto que pocas veces empleaba y eso le parecía un completo desperdicio. Ella se enfocaba más tiempo en verse bien que en otra cosa, salía de compras prácticamente todos los días, tenía más tarjetas de crédito que _London Tipton_ o Paris Hilton y, en síntesis: se portaba como una chica de Malibú― _irónicamente, desde que fueron a Malibú._ Y eso simplemente no iba con él.

―_¡Dude, ven acá y dame un apapacho!_

Yokubo era demasiado alocada para él.

―_Paso, Yokubo _―retrocedió cauteloso el preadolescente de doce años_._

La pelirroja en degrade puso los brazos en jaras.

―_¡Mal! _―dijo con fuerza―_. Es Yoyo. Yo-yo _―separó cada silaba de su apodo―_. Te he dicho que me puedes llamar Yoyo, Yuyu._

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

―_Te llamaré Yoyo _―cedió rápidamente, pero su palma en alto evitó que la de ojos ambarinos se pusiera a celebrar―,_ sólo si prometes JAMÁS llamarme 'Yuyu', otra vez._

―_Pues ya qué._

Yokubo era una mujer que no se tomaba nada en serio. Vivía llena de excesos y no parecía darle importancia a nada, aceptaba lo que se le viniera encima con humor y lo único que parecía afectarle de verdad era que se metiesen con su aspecto físico. Llamarla fea era invocar a Terminator. Debido a esto, incluso a él le costaba tomarla en serio.

Además, era otra amiga de su hermana. En el remoto caso de que la tratara más de lo que ya por defecto hacía, sería todavía más incómodo.

―_Cariño, ¿te molesta si me cambio aquí?_

Catherina le parecía una persona demasiado contradictoria.

―_No es que me importe, aunque esta es mi habitación _―recalcó lo obvio―,_ pero si esa es tu forma de pedirme permiso, entonces puedes._

Al pasar la pelirroja al baño, la curiosidad pudo más que el deseo por permanecer en silencio.

―_¿Por qué siempre estás ocultándole a tu padre cómo eres? La vida te sería menos complicada si tan sólo tuvieras el valor de admitir tus gustos frente a él._

La muchacha salió minutos después, lucía una muda completamente diferente y opuesta a la que tenía cuando entró.

―_Tú mismo lo dijiste_ ―contestó ella al salir del baño, enseñándole la lengua antes de dirigirse hacia la salida―_, no te importa._

Frente al señor Enma era otra persona, una blanca palomilla incapaz de romper un solo plato, pero cuando el jefe de Shimon no estaba mirando ella se transformaba en una chica atrevida. Ambas caras de Rina eran como polos opuestos: la primera, un blanco demasiado aburrido; la segunda, un negro bastante confuso. Yuu aceptaba ambas partes de la pelirroja al igual que el resto, pero le parecía absurdo que Catherina creyese que podía engañar a su papá y vivir esa doble vida hasta que tuviera edad de ir a la Universidad. No solo era irracional, sino inmaduro y estúpido. Tarde o temprano el hombre se iba a enterar de cómo era su hija en realidad, y Yuu no haría nada para ayudarla cuando se le cayera el teatro. Él y Haruka eran quienes más le advertían sobre lo que pasaría de seguir sosteniendo esa mentira, pero ella no les hacía caso. Pues bien, él no era tan blando como el Sasagawa, así que incluso al final la veía llorar desconsolada no movería ni un dedo, ya que eso se lo habrá buscado ella sola.

A Yuu le gustaba Vongola.

Porque a pesar de todo, aunque existiesen momentos en los que todos querían asesinarse mutuamente, también había momentos en los que todos eran capaces de olvidar sus diferencias ―incluso él― y cooperar por un bien común.

Así que inclusive si eran exasperantes o estaban peleados, él no cambiaría la familia que tenía por nada del mundo.

**FIN.**

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡Yay! Por fin he terminado el capítulo, esta vez no he jugado con sus sentimientos… no mucho. (?) Lul, sé que fue mucha cháchara nada más para que los chicos llegaran a Las Vegas y que probablemente la mayoría esperaba ver acción de una vez, pero aclaro que este era un cap. de transición necesaria, además de que si no explicaba el miedo a las alturas de Ryusei ahora no me saldrían con tanta soltura chistes sobre eso en un futuro cercano.**

**El siguiente lo compensará, créanme.**

**Y bueno, para quien se quedó con la curiosidad, aclaro algunas cosas:**

1)_ Buongiorno, figlioccia_. _**Traducción:**_ _buenos días, ahijada._

2) _Bon matin. __**Traducción**_**:** _se traduce literalmente a "buenos días"._

_Info: _Este saludo es raramente utilizado en Francia, pero puede ser utilizado en Québec (de habla Francesa) como un saludo informal entre personas que son cercanas, tales como miembros de la familia, amigos, compañeros de clase o compañeros de trabajo cercanos. Por eso Ruri lo utilizó con Reborn, quien viene a ser como el "tío por defecto" de toda la Undécima Generación.

3) _Funny girl._

_Info:_ Para el que no sepa, es una famosa obra de Broadway de la que posteriormente se hizo una película. El estelar, Fanny, fue interpretado por Barbra Streisand. Como referencia a la obra está la canción _Don't Rain on My Parade,_ que se hizo bastante famosa y hoy en día cuenta como un clásico.

4) _Cuarteto de Eris_: Desvarío mío al escribir para referirme a Yoyo, Elena, Ruriko y Catherina. Eris era la diosa del caos y la discordia. So, creo que le hacen homenaje.

5) _YOLO o Yolo._ _**Traducción:**__ You Only Live Once, "Sólo se vive una vez"._

_Info:_ No estoy muy segura de cómo surgió. Ya que se popularizó por una canción de Suicide Silence con el mismo nombre, pero muchos dicen que comenzó por un rap llamado The Motto hecho por Aubrey Drake Graham. Anyway, eso no es lo importante, nada más lo puse para quien tuviera curiosidad. El punto era que supieran por qué Haruka le dijo así a Yoyo, o sea, desde su perspectiva ella es así, además de que concuerda con la filosofía de vida del propio Haruka, lol.

**Por cierto, lo del tatuaje de I-pin es verdad. Vi una imagen en la que salían Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru e I-pin (TYL) y ella tenía un tatuaje de dragon en el muslo izquierdo. xD**

**No tengo mucho que decir en esta ocasión, salvo que apreciaría que comentaran si leyeron completo el cap. y les gustó. Sería una bonita recompensa después de todo lo que he tenido que investigar, escribir, editar y planear para traerles esta conti tan larga.**

**Adelantos:**

―_¡¿Le robamos a los Tomasso?!_

―_Le robamos a los Tomasso._

―_¡¿Pero qué diantres hacen en Las Vegas?!_

―_¿Me veo cómo adivino?_

―_No, ¡te vez como un idiota!_

―_No me jodas, ¿nos casamos? ¡¿Cómo?!_

―_Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Creí que era ilegal…_

―_¡Los muffins que estaban en el mesón!_

―_¡Carajo, no! ¡Los muffins de Yoyo no!_

―_Esto no puede estar sucediendo…_

**Fin de los Adelantos.**

**Como ven, el siguiente cap. será MUY movido, y eso que no es ni la mitad de lo que planeo, por lo mismo espero no les extrañe que el capítulo salga igual o más largo de lo que fue éste (sí, los Omake cuentan señoras). Aprovecho para decir que habrá otro Omake como el de Yuu de alguno de los personajes (no sé cuál, haré el que me nazca en el momento. Lo único que les aseguro es que el de Ruriko será el último, lol), decidí que lo justo es que todos tuviesen uno así, más o menos para que los lectores supieran como se llevan o cómo ven los personajes a los demás. Por no decir que aporta un montón a la trama secundaria del fic y los deja a ustedes con el misterio.**

**Por último, le deseo un feliz cumpleaños (súper atrasado) a Akemi Evans, una vieja amiga y lectora que siempre ha estado siguiendo y comentando mis fics. I love shou. Te dedico este cap. y espero te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya saben qué hacer si quieren pronta continuación! Y si no, pues se los recuerdo: ¡Reviews! Ayuden a mi pobre ego y a recargar el tanque de mi imaginación.**


End file.
